CAMBIANDO LA HISTORIA
by elix k fenix
Summary: cuando los padres de issei son asesinados antes sus ojos por la kaos brigade issei despierta una ves mas la maldición del sekiryuutei arrasando todo a su paso sin nadie que lo detenga pero un ser de gran poder decide ayudarle (un viaje entre mundos para lelos)... con la nueva oportunidad issei decide hacer cambias y ayudar a como pueda... los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**CAITULO 1 lo sucedido, iniciando cambios**

Oscuridad total es lo que sebe a la vista ninguna pisca de luz pero en esta oscuridad se puede apreciar un joven no mayor de 18 años flotando en ella nada mas este joven tiene el cabello castaño una camisa blanca con linios negras verticalmente un pantalón azul oscuro casi se podría decir que es negro en su mano izquierda podemos ver una especie de garra metálica con unos cuentos picos a sus las dos dorados unas dos joya una en su la parte de su mano y la otra en su altura de su codo en medio de ellas dos unos 4 picos en paralelo de dos con un pico saliendo de cada lado de la parte de la muñeca

El joven estaba en un estado inconsciente, poco a poco empieza a despertar cuando lo hace mira a todos lados

-que paso donde estoy…-fueron las palabras del joven mientras miraba a todos lados-como llegue aquí

Justo en ese momento llegaron a él los recuerdos delo sucedido la kaos brigade había secuestrado a sus padres y cuando llegaron al lugar los asesinaron en frente de él, el dolor la ira el odio todo dio pasó a un nivel inimaginable activando el juggernautt drive después de eso todo es nubloso, solo destrucción llega a su paso en los recuerdos… el joven issei no entendía

-ya… ya recuerdo mis padres. Están… y yo igual-dijo el issei

-*no te apresures a los hechos joven sekiryuutei puedo que los demos estén muertos pero tú sigues vivo*dijo una voz que retumbo con todo el lugar

-quien esta hi… estoy vivo… y las chicas ellas están… -dijo issei apresurado

-*calma chico sekiryuutei*dijo la voz en ese momento todo el lugar se distorsiono el lugar empezó a volverse como si fuera el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas iluminando el lugar, al frente de él aparece una mujer joven cabello azulado con pequeños destellos en el vestía una túnica blanca con estrellas estampadas sus ojos plateados su piel blanca casi parecía de cristal

-¿quién eres?-fue la pregunta de issei

-*si cierto ustedes no saben de mi… mi nombre es dimetion temtrix soy la guardiana paralelo ardo o mundos paralelos*-dijo la joven mujer-*tengo que contarte algo importe joven sekiryuutei…*-dijo la mujer

En eso la mujer la dice a issei que al activar la maldición sekiryuutei y por un poco más de 6 meses destruyo todo a su paso pero nadie pudo hacerle frente todos los miembros de la brigada del kaos murieron haciéndole frente y que sus compañeros fueron forzados a retirarse para que él no los matara pero nadie pudo parar lo por eso ella intervino salvándolo, pero para los miembros de las facciones lo dieron por muerto el quedo en un coma de 2 años en los cuales rizeven logro despertar a trihexas y todo el mundo colapso los dioses dragones se enfrentaron a trihexas y las facciones entraron en guerra al final nadie ni nada acepción de él vivió toda esa línea de tiempo desapareció

Issei estaba devastado su mendo desapareció y no pudo hacer nada todos sus amigos sus chicas

-todos están… no… no pude hacer nada… -dijo issei mientras derramaba lagrimas por lo que le conto dimetion

*así es pero… estoy seguro que tú puedes cambiar eso… issei te voy a dar una oportunidad te enviare a un mundo paralelo que esta algo a trazada de tu línea de tiempo para que cambies lo sucedido ese mundo paralelo es igual que el tuyo en todo sentid… todo selle varea acabo como en tu mundo todo depende de ti…*dijo dimetion mientras un báculo y el lugar empezó a distorsionarse otra vez pero issei no al caso a preguntar porque el de esa oportunidad todo volvió hacer negro…

-haaa-fue el grito que dio issei un pequeño de cabellos castaños ojos café miel en su cama

-pero que paso –dijo issei mientras miraba todo el cuarto con sus manos se tocaba todo su cuerpo verificando su cuerpo-como soy un niño de nuevo

-[yo diría que un adolecente de en el cuerpo de un niño de 4 años jajajjajajaaj]-fueron las palabras del dragón que reside dentro del brazo izquierdo de issei

-¿Ddraig?... no fue un sueño entonces…-dijo issei sorprendido

-[pues me temo que no lo fue… pero no sé qué paso después de que perdieras el control… pero no sé cómo terminamos aquí mucho menos como logramos viajar en el tiempo]-dijo Ddraig

Issei se quedó meditándolo un rato recordando las palabras de dimetion

-Ddraig estás seguro que viajamos en el tiempo y no fue un sueño-pregunto issei en un tono serio un poco raro viniendo de el

-[muy seguro recuerda que no nos conocíamos hasta que rias gremory te reencarnaba]-dijo Ddraig extrañado por el tono de issei

-bueno si es verdad tenemos que hacer unos cambios primero esto como nos afecta en mis habilidades y mi cuerpo-pregunto issei

-[bueno eres fuerte casi el nivel de un akuma de clase bajo en este momento y tus poderes los tienes todos pero no puedes acceder a ellos tu cuerpo no lo soportaría y perdimos las habilidades de la Triana… y bueno como decirlo tus evil pies las has perdido o eso creo porque no las encuentro]-dijo Ddraig-[que planeas hacer compañero]

-aun no lose… primero será entrenar mi físico pero bebo hacer algo con mis padres no puedo arriesgarme a que pase lo mismo-dijo issei

Era medio día, issei estaba en un parque pensando que hacer con todo lo que se le aproximaba en el futuro

- **issei al fin te encuentro** \- dijo una voz algo monótona a sus espaldas cuando voltio encontró que era ophis quien lo llamaba

-ophis… que haces aquí… -dijo issei muy serio– (mierda la he llamado por su nombre esto puede ser peligroso) pensó issei

-[no sé porque te preocupas por si no lo no taste ella también te llamo por tu nombre]-dijo Ddraig

-(espera ella no debería recordarme cómo es posible que sepa mi nombre) pensaba issei pero

- **ya veo entonces tú también recuerdas lo del futuro** –dijo ophis y para mucho asombro de issei y Ddraig lo dijo sin su tono monótono de siempre

-ophis quieres decir que tú también-dijo issei

- **jum** -asintió ophis- **pero no soy la única great red también el me pidió que te buscara… quiere saber qué está pasando**

Issei sé quedo estático, esto no debería ser posible se supone que está en una línea de tiempo diferente un mundo paralelo nadie acepción de él y Ddraig podían recordar lo sucedido entonces como, eso eran los pensamientos de issei

-gran rojo… donde está el-pregunto issei

 **-sigue en la grieta dimensional dijo que no podía salir porque…-** dijo pero

-si entiendo si sale causaría muchos estragos debido a su poder… vamos si el también recuerda hay algo que debemos hablar-dijo issei

Y con esas palabras issei se retiró del lugar acompañado por ophis, eso fue hace como tres horas e issei se encuentra sobre el lomo de un inmenso dragón rojo y ophis a su lado

-y eso fue lo que paso…-dijo issei terminando de contar todo lo sucedido de como llego a el pasado supuesta mente

- **entonces no vienes del futuro si no de otro mundo un mundo paralelo a este que son iguales en todo sentido…-** dijo ophis mirando a issei

- **esto no lo creí posible… pero esta es la prueba los tres recordamos todo** -dijo red

-si… pero no entiendo cómo es posible que ustedes recuerden lo que paso en mi mundo y línea de mundo-dijo issei muy preocupado porque si alguien más tenia recuerdos del futuro sería difícil hacer bien las cosas

- **tal vez tenga que ver con que tu cuerpo fue reconstruido con carne de red y parte de mis poderes dado que tenías los poderes de los nuestros en tu mundo eso pudo traer los recuerdos de ellos y pasaron a nosotros** -dijo ophis

-un efecto de revote podría ser…-dijo issei muy tranquilo sorprendiendo a los demás dado que se mostraba muy serio y comprensible ante el asunto

-[eso explicaría por qué aun tienes el poder de Albion y que nuestros poderes sean mayores… tu cuerpo y alma se fusionaron con los de tu yo de este mundo y mi alma igual por eso es que eres tan fuerte como un demonio clase baja casi media, además que aun tengas a Ascalon]-dijo Ddraig sorprendido igual que los demás con la actitud de issei

-En el cielo el serafín Michael estaba serio en una junta con los demás serafines su tema del día era que Michael había presenciado como Ascalon desaparecía de su resguardo no sabía que pensar de ese suceso dado que no podían encontrar la espada o a su portador, era la única explicación que encontraron los demás serafines que la espada había escogido aun portador

-aun que eso sea cierto no sabemos en manos de quien este Ascalon… puede que sea usada para atacarnos-dijo uno de los serafines

-solo esperemos que no sea usada para el mal-dijo Gabriel mientras Michael pensaba que había pasado con la espada se suponía que no había quien pudiera portarla y ella desaparece así como así

-si puede ser pero tengo problemas… necesito entrenar volver a tener el poder que tenía antes y…-issei sé que do pensando

- **salvar a cuantos puedas no, ese es tu plan** -dijo red

-sii, primero entrenarme, luego salvar a la apersonas que no debieron morir-dijo issei pensando en los amigos de kiba del proyecto, la madre de akeno, kuroka y la amiga de gasper… pero de golpe se detuvo cuando los recuerdos de sus padres llegaron su muerte llegaron a su mente-to_chan Kachán

Los dos dioses dragón miraron con preocupación sabían lo que preocupaba al chico y

- **issei tal vez no te guste… pero no crees que es mejor que tus padres… bueno borrarles todo recuerdo de ti y que nadie sepa que estas emparentado con ellos… digo sería mejor no involucrarlos no crees** -dijo ophis algo preocupada por issei

-la verdad eso era lo que pensaba… aunque me duele es lo mejor pero yo no cuento con ese poder además de que nadie ninguna criatura o ser recuerde que ellos son mis padres y que lleven una mejor vida-dijo issei mirando la nada de la brecha dimensional

- **yo puedo hacer que todos los que te conozcan o tengan alguna conexión contigo lo olviden incluso nadie podría probar lo contrario** \- dijo red e issei solo asintió como dándole aprobación de que lo hiciera-no quieres aunque sea pasar un último día con ellos

Dijo red obteniendo otro asentimiento por issei

- **y por tu entrenamiento no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos** -dijo ophis

Después de hablar eso y que ophis mandara barias de sus serpientes para encontrar y vigilar a los amigos que en un futuro serian de issei y ella

Habían pasado ya un par de años issei tenía 7 años de edad, issei se encontraba entrenando para poder desbloquear su poderes había estado aprendiendo varios idiomas con ayuda de gran rojo tácticas su nivel de intelecto era muy amplio gracias a él y con ophis entrenaban lo físico y practicar sus poderes, al igual que estar pendientes de los movimientos de sus enemigos y de quienes quería salvar había visto akeno pero apenas y la saludaba pasaba de vez en cuando por esos lados charlaba un rato con elle pero eso era todo no habían hablado tan amena mente

- **issei… hoy pasa lo de… akeno** -dijo quedada mente ophis

-ya veo entonces nosotros nos movilizamos ophis-dijo issei para retirarse del lugar junto con ophis

En la casa o santuario de la familia Himejima se encontraba a oscuras no muy lejos de ahí estaba issei con ophis issei llevaba unos pantalones negros una buzo gris con una chaqueta negra de capota

-ophis procedamos como quedamos-dijo issei en toces dos serpientes gigantes salieron de la espalda de ophis

- **estas seguro de esto issei** -pregunto ophis

-claro ophis es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo issei y ophis asiente

Las serpientes se acercan a la casa con mucha cautela mientras ophis la controlaba

Dentro de la casa vemos como un grupo de personas atacan una mujer de cabellos negros ojos lila oscuros y un traje de sacerdotisa ella se defiende mientras cuida de su hija en un momento dado ella escode a su hija mientras enfrente a los hombres pero al ser más que ella los hombres la hieren grave mente ella sangra por la cabeza por la comisura de sus labios tiene una cortada profunda en su costado derecho mientras su pierna tiene una cortada que le impide moverse

-no cof, cof no dañen a mi cof, cof hija-dijo la mujer antes de caer inconsciente

En ese momento uno de los hombres intenta acertarle el último golpe pero aparecen dos serpientes que en ese momento devoran el cuerpo de la mujer inconsciente los hombres quedan sorprendidos por un momento se preparan para atacar a la serpiente pero en ese momento otra los golpea dejándolos inconscientes a la mayoría mientras los que quedan solo se cubren esperando a ver que pasara pero las serpientes desaparecieron

-mantente atento esas cosa aún siguen aquí-dijo uno de los hombres

-sii, sii lose –dijo el otro poco a poco se acercaron a sus compañeros inconscientes para ayudarlos mientras akeno estaba en una pieza escondida

En las afueras una de las serpientes regreso y una de ellas se deshace dejando ver una muy mal herida mujer

-vaya que es idéntica akeno-dijo issei mientras regresaba la vista a la casa cuando escucha un grito muy fuerte-AKENO

Dijo issei preocupado mientras miraba a los alrededores de la casa vio como akeno salía de la casa mientras los hombres la perseguían

-maldición barakiel aún no llega-preocupado issei se preparaba para defenderla pero en eso una lanza de luz cae matando a dos hombres-parece que llego… lo siento akeno espero algún día puedas perdonarme… nos vamos ophis

Y así issei y ophis se fueron del lugar

En una casa en un lugar desconocido estaba issei y la Madre de akeno

-como esta –pregunto issei

- **fuera de peligro pero algo anda mal ella debió despertar en cuanto sane sus heridas pero…** -dijo ophis

Un año había trascurrido pero algo salió mal Shuri Himejima entro en una especie de coma ella no despertaba

Issei seguía con su entrenamiento puesto que no podía dejarse atrasar sus enemigos eran poderosos y no iban a dudar en matarlo, habían mantenido pendientes de los movimientos del proyecto de la espada y las hermanas nekomata se estaba preparando para poder salvar a cuantos amigos de u hermanos de kiba pudiera

Issei había adoptado el gusto de la música o al menos por el violín, arpa y demostrado un talento innato

En estos momentos se encontraba tocando su violín al lado de la cama que ocupada Shuri Himejima en su estado de como pero mientras issei tocaba su instrumento musical se dejó llevar por la melodía serró sus ojos mientras continuaba tocando en eso shuri despertó y miro a issei mientras tocaba aquel instrumento ella solo se quedó callada tenia preguntas y muchas dudas pero prefería no intervenir aquella música tan relajante

Issei abrió sus ojos y los fijo en la ventana y miro la hermosa vegetación atreves de ella mientras no dejaba de tocar pero se detuvo para disgusto de mujer mayor solo miro al joven esperando que él se fijara que ella avía despertado

-para estos momentos debe… de estar con rias-dijo para sí mismo pero

-esa fue una hermosa melodía sabes-dijo una voz al lado de issei que lo hizo sorprenderse

-shuri_san… como estas-dijo issei un poco sorprendido y preocupado

-¿shuri… ese es mi nombre?-pregunto la mujer dejando a issei sin palabras

-haa disculpa pero… que… es lo… que… recuerda-dijo issei apenas

-haa nada… no re cuerdo nada… podrías desirve que pasa-dijo la mujer mayor

-haa bueno primero que todo mi nombre es issei… bueno vera… haa no puedo decirte mucho pero solo te pido que confíes en mi…-dijo issei y así empezó a contarles que ella fue atacada casi la matan pero él y su amiga intervinieron salvándole la vida que tenía una hija y todo lo poco que sabía de ella

-una hija donde…donde esta… como esta…-dijo shuri muy preocupada por saber cómo estaba su hija

-la verdad está muy mal por lo que paso pero estará bien está en buenas manos pero… me temo que tomo cierto odio así su padre y su especie-dijo issei para decirle que el ataque que sufrió era para lastimarlo a él y por el odio que le tenían

-tengo que ir buscarla tiene que saber que estoy bien-dijo alarmada shuri

-cálmate esto tenía que pasar ella estará bien-dijo issei

-calmarme… ella está mal culpa a su padre eso está mal…-dijo shuri muy alterada issei al ver que no la calmaría y podría echar todo a perder

-cálmate shuri aun así no podemos hacer nada no la recuerdas no sabes por lo que está pasando… pero está en buenas manos esta con una amiga que la apoya y cuida de ella por el momento solo podemos esperar a que tus memorias regresen luego vemos que hacemos-dijo issei mientras sujetaba a shuri por los hombros-por lo menos hay una oportunidad tu estas viva cuando debiste morir pero lo estas hay muchas cosas en juego como el futuro… créeme esto es por el bien de todos

-por eso te pido que confíes en mi cuando llegue el momento te llevare con ella pero por el momento debe ser así confía en mi todo saldrá bien-dijo issei y la mujer no dejaba de mirar a issei

-entonces se… supone que yo moría… pero me salvaste…-dijo apenas la mujer mayor mientras issei asentía ella solo bajo la mirada-gracias… muchas gracias

-No me des las gracias puede que te salvara pero ahora ella sufre por mi culpa…-dijo issei

-pero me salvaste y lo ases porque es importante eso es mucho-dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida que tranquilizo a issei-además no puedo hacer mucho mi memoria no esta no podría hacer mucho por ella, pero confiare en ti

Fueron las palabras de shuri e issei solo pudo decir gracias y se retiró para seguir con sus entrenamientos mientras shuri solo miraba su ventana

-no te preocupes hija mía todo saldrá bien y pronto nos volveremos a ver-dijo shuri mientras volvía aquedar dormida


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 la reunión- decisión**

El tiempo paso issei tenía 10 años de edad en estos años shuri había recordado o almenas una gran parte de su vida pero memorias de antes de conocer y hacer su vida con su familia issei avía avanzado a pasos gigantescos sus nivel de poder ya podía mantener por una semana su balance breaker pero a medida que su entrenamiento siguió empezaron a ver cambios físicos en issei un de ellos eran los mechones rojizos en su cabellera castaña su color de piel dejo de ser moreno y se volvió más clara red le dijo que era debido a que su poder de dragón se volvía más fuerte y empezaba a deshacerse de su parte humana y tomada rasgos similares de los poderes que portaba en este caso de gran rojo y ophis que estos eran los seres más fuertes y dado que el tenia parte de los poderes de ellos entonces su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, no había pasado antes porque él era un rencarnado pero ahora que volvía hacer humano esto era lo que sucedía

Cualquiera que viera a issei pensaría que no es asiático si no oriental por sus rasgos shuri le ayudaba con el entrenamiento de su control de magia

-bueno será todo por hoy supongo mañana es la calamidad del proyecto de la espada sagrada tengo que ver qué puedo hacer-dijo issei

- **bueno el lugar ya está marcado y cuando llegue el momento iras** -dijo ophis

-por cierto como es que se conocieron digo eras la diosa dragón del infinito como un ser de tu poder conoció a issei-pregunto shuri

-jajaja eso es una historia interesante… ophis era la líder del grupo terrorista que nos atacaban pero un día le dio curiosidad de mi por algunos sucesos que meda vergüenza decir ophis se reunió con nosotros fue traicionada por sus seguidores nos hicimos amigos y ya-dijo issei

-eso da más preguntas que respuestas sabes issei_ku-dijo shuri pero no pregunto más sabia que esas eran cosas que ella no podrí entender en ese momento un circula mágico apareció y del salió una joven voluptuosa con un quimono negro cabello negro dos orejas de gato en sima de su cabeza a juego con sus cabello dos colas negras de gato

-nya issei_chan no he podido encontrar al dragón blanco nya-dijo la mujer

-no te apresures a los actos kuroka solo anda libre y él te encontrara a ti-dijo issei

-de acuerdo nya voy adormir nya-dijo kuroka mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa

-aun no entiendo porque le pediste eso issei_ku-dijo shuri-si en cualquier momento el llegara a ti es tu enemigo predestinado no

-ha eso bueno eso es porque pienso que él también puede estar muy relacionado con mis actos, tengo parte de su poder-dijo issei mirando su brazo derecho- también tengo otras cosas en mente como que se supone que ella esta relacionada con la kaos brigade… aun no puedo creer que senos uniera así de fácil

Dijo issei mientras recordaba como encontró a kuroka

 **Flackbak**

Issei se encontraba en el inframundo en un bosque en rama de un árbol esperando mientras tocaba su violín tranquila mente con sus sentidos mejorados de dragón podía escuchas un pelea no muy lejos de su posición, ophis le avía contado que kuroka mato a su maestro y los soldados del inframundo la estaban cazado issei rápida mente le pidió a ophis que enviara toda la información del trato que tenía el demonio de clase alta que tenía a kuroka y su hermana y las memorias de la serpiente que los vigilaba para que supieran la verdad del porque kuroka mato su amo mientras él iba por ella

Kuroka llego al lugar donde issei estaba se notaba que estaba cansada y herida no mucho pero tenía muchos moretones y varias cortadas

-parece que te fue mal con esos demonios neko-dijo issei mientras de tenia su tocar

Kuroka estaba descansando de su pelea llego a un claro del bosque escucho una agradable melodía y se detuvo a escucharla y se encontró con un joven un poco menor que ella pero emanaba un aura cálida y poderosa que imponía paz y tranquilidad tan concentrada estaba en la melodía de la música que tocaba el joven y su aura que no escucho sus palabras

-ha-fue todo lo que dijo kuroka

-jajaja tranquila no te are daño estoy aquí para ayudarte claro si tú me lo permites-dijo issei

-y porque querías ayudarme nya-pregunto tranquila kuroka aunque algo era raro podía percibir un ligero olor de shironoe (koneko) en el pero aun así podía ver que era bastante poderoso-porque creer en tus palabras

-porque yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a estar con tu hermana, además que el inframundo sabrá lo que paso la verdad la razón de tus actos para mantener a salvo a tu hermana-dijo issei mientras bajaba del árbol y kuroka podía denotar el cabello castaño con unos tintes rojizos casi imperceptibles sus ojos cafés con un pequeño tinte de verde y azul en sus ojos izquierdo y derecho respectiva mente

-si estás dispuesto a ayudarme para volver con mi hermana o aun que sea que ella no me vea como un mostró estoy de acuerdo en seguirte nya-dijo kuroka mientras se acercaba a issei y estos dos desaparecían de la vista del único observador que era un soldado de la casa gremory que fue a informarle a su maou de lo que observo lamentable mente no pudo ver quién era el sujeto pero si denoto que tenía una gran aura

Unos meses después los demonios intentaron matar a shironoe o koneko pero el maou lucifer tenía en sus manos las pruebas del motivo del acto de la neko pero por seguridad solo le entrego la niña a su hermana con la esperanza que ella pudiera ayudarla y cuidarla nadie sabía de la verdad además que los reyes demonios y la casa gremory koneko estaba preocupada por el paradero de su hermana aunque no lo demostrara

Estos nos lleva a que dos pelirrojos estaban reunidos en un castillo un tanto ostentoso uno era un hombre joven pero él era el actual lucifer la muchacha era un chica muy joven una niña de cabello igual ella era rias gremory heredera del clan gremory uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos

-onii sama estas seguro de lo que me dices-pregunto rias su hermano le acababa de decir que recibió una serpiente con un mensaje en este había un video en el cual mostraban toda la vida que tuvieron las neko incluso el asesinato del demonio de clase alta, al igual que unos documentos que mostraban o hablaban de los planes que el akuma tenía para koneko

-si rias no hay duda eso era real por eso te entregue a koneko ella estará mejor contigo, parece que esa figura encapuchada dijo la verdad-dijo sarzechs mientras recibía una mirada des encajada de su hermanita-veras uno de los demonios que seguía a kuroka me dijo que ella acabo con todos los akumas que iban tras ella solo quedo el pero cuando fue a tacar a kuroka que estaba herida una figura apareció ofreciéndole a kuroka que fuera con el

-entonces ella esta con ese ser no hermano, como sabemos que no será otro como su anterior amo-dijo rias mientras se ponía seria

-no lo creo él le ofreció ello con la condición que el daría a conocer la verdad de sus actos y reunirla con koneko-dijo sarzechs

Sin que ellos lo notaran koneko escuchaba su conversación-nee_sama… nos volveremos a ver

Dijo con añoranza koneko

 **Fin del flackbak**

- **bueno cumpliste con una parte de tu promesa eso ya es mucho que decir** -dijo ophis

-en eso ophis_sama tiene razón-dijo shuri

-bueno me preparare para mañana-dijo issei mientras se retiraba del lugar

Al día siguiente ya era de tarde issei portaba un pantalón negro un buzo negro y una gabardina de color gris con una capota issei no llevaba ninguna arma o al menos no ninguna visible issei había arribado a una iglesia muy alejada de las ciudades era muy amplia se infiltro en la iglesia habían muchos hambres pero ninguno lo noto issei llego a los sótanos habían diferentes cuartos entro en uno de ellos y encontró una espada esta espada tenía su empuñadura plateada e igual que su guarda la espada en si parecía una cruz algo grande su hoja era dorada casi parecía echa de luz donde la hoja se unía a la guarda tenía una especie de listones metálicos que la juntaban {la imagen la subo en mi perfil de face}

Issei se acercó a la espada mientras la miraba con cautela admiraba su poder y belleza pero de pronto escucho mucho alboroto

-por great red-dijo issei al darse cuenta que olvido la razón por la cual venía sin darse cuenta cogió la espada listo para atacar y defender a su amigo y los amigos de este

Sin previo aviso se desato una pelea campal issei atacaba con su espada en mano aun sin darse cuenta de que era la que había admirado con tanta devoción se abrió paso mientras pudo para llegar al salón donde estaba kiba con sus hermanos de fe al llegar miro como el lugar estaban unos hombre con máscaras de gas rociando un gas poco saludable sobre kiba y sus amigo

Issei entro con su espada atravesó a unos cuantas guardias se puso al frente de los chicos y ellos miraron sorprendidos al ver a alguien ayudándolos pero más sorpresa al ver la espada en su mano derecha de lanada issei desplego sus alas de dragón para agitarlas con fuerza y dispersar el gas

-un… un… DRAGÓN-gritaron todos los presentes mientras issei defendía a los chicos

-maldición… escúchenme salgan de aquí y no sede tangán por nada corran por sus vidas que de ello dependerá si viven o no, yo los detendré lo más que pueda-dijo issei mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos-CORRAN, CORRAN

Grito issei mientras enfrentaba a los exorcistas los niños salieron corriendo como ordeno el dragón mientras issei los protegía y habría camino para que salieran de allí en eso uno pregunto quién era e issei respondió

-el portador de Ddraig-dijo mientras seguía luchando mientras a kiba se le grabaron esa respuesta después de unos minutos issei había abatido a todos los exorcistas en el lugar solo que daban hombres mal heridos que no podrían levantarse en unas semanas todos inconscientes y algunos muertos muy pocos pero aun así hubo muertos issei está por irse a buscar los niños cuando escucho unos quejidos rápida mente se fue al lugar de donde provenían regresando al salón donde estaban todos los sujetos de prueba encontrando tres chicas tosiendo grabe mente issei utilizo el poco conocimiento que tenia del Senjūtsu para curarlas no fueron los mejores cuidados pero eso las mantendría con vida issei puso una barrera mientras iba a buscar a los demás

Issei solo caminaba portada la nieve pero cuando llego donde sentí el rastro de los niños se encontró con más exorcistas pero los niños habían sido asesinados por los exorcistas sin pensarlo dos veces los aniquilo sin ninguna misericordia reviso los cuerpos y no encontró a kiba sigue buscando hasta que lo encontró, rias está frente a él mientras miraba a los exorcistas los exorcistas iban a atacar cuando rias los elimina con su poder luego fija su vista en issei

-cuídalo bien… no pude salvar a los demás… llegue demasiado tarde-dijo issei mientras daba media vuelta atrás hice retiraba dejando a rias sorprendida por sus palabras

Issei recogió todos los cuerpos y detrás de la iglesia les preparo una tumba a cada uno sin darse cuanta un pequeño murciélago lo observaba mientras prepara las tubas y los enterraba y con su maguia creo unas la pidas de cristal sin nombre solo decían "aquí yacen verdaderos devotos de dios"

Issei caminaba por la iglesia y se dirigió donde dejo a los exorcistas inconscientes al lado de ellos había una puerta entro en ella y vio un orbe un cristal pero él lo reconoció era el orbe que kiba utilizo para la cansar el balance breaker

-esto será útil para que alcance el balance….-dijo issei mientras lo guardaba

Issei regreso al salón donde quedaban las demás chicas una la llevaba en sus brazos y las otras dos en vueltas, recogidas y protegidas en sus alas llego a la entrada principal

-deberían saber lo que sus seguidores creen y sus acciones-dijo issei con una voz gruesa-así se hacen llamar devotos de dios… mientras matan personas inocentes

Con esas palabras issei desapareció en un círculo mágico sin que issei cediera cuenta el causante del proyecto estaba oculto mirando al misteriosos joven que daño sus planes

Con issei acababa de llegar y kuroka ayudaba en el cuidado de las recién llegadas

\- kuroka como están las chicas-pregunto issei mientras miraba a las chicas sus ropas eran las mismas una camisa blanca unos pantalones grises

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello grisáceo la otra lo tenía azul-celeste y la última lo tenía totalmente blanco-platino su piel pálida sus ojos a juego con sus cabellos las chicas estaban inconscientes

-ellas están bien nya no te preocupes nya-dijo kuroka-por el momento dejarlas descansar nya yo les aviso cuando despierten nya-

Así issei se retiró del lugar pensando que venía ahora cual era el próximo movimiento que tenía que hacer

- **que te preocupa issei** -dijo una voz a sus espaldas era ophis

-no lose ophis_chan-dijo issei mientras ophis se sentaba en su regazo issei empezó a acariciar la cabeza de ophis-tal vez el fallarles una vez mas

- **si es eso no deberías preocuparte antes fue porque no contabas con un entrenamiento completo, pero ahora te has centrado en tu entrenamiento dejaste de ser pervertido para hacerte fuerte eso dice mucho además tu poder actual es más grande tu podrás lograrlo issei** -alentaba la diosa dragón a issei

-si tienes razón las cosas no son como antes aún más por los cambios que he hecho-dijo issei-creo voy a tomarme un descanso de mi entrenamiento saldré por un tiempo nos veremos luego

Dijo issei y sin más bajo a ophis de su regazo y se fue en un círculo mágico

-adonde fue issei_ku-dijo shuri

- **estará fuera un tiempo… es bueno así su cuerpo descansara un tiempo de su entrenamiento y se adaptará a el más rápido** -dijo ophis

Unos años después issei tenía 13 años recorría las ciudad de Tokio issei está acompañado con dos chicas jóvenes contemporáneas a su edad una de ellas llevaba una capa azul oscura casi podrías decir que era violeta su rostro era cubierto por la capota pero debajo de esta se podía apreciar un conjunto de vestido de vallo enterizo negro con unos adornos como una especie de cinturón con orbes y en el centro rubís se podía ver u observar uno de estos sujetar su capa justo un poco más debajo de su cuello por su capota no se podía ver que su cabello hacia juego con la capa su cabello era corto hasta a la altura de sus hombros tres centímetros más alto, que sus ojos azules claros casi parecían ser tan azules como el océano esta chica se llamaba Raven Roth una maga de gran potencial pero el poder que tenía ella era muy difícil de controlar muy fácilmente se salía de control y terminaba por destruir o acecinar todo lo que estuviera serca de su persona. su personalidad era estoica muy calmada no mostraba mucho sus emociones para poder mantener su poder bajo control pero, por alguna razón eso no le sucedía cuando estaba con issei esa fue la razón por la cual ella decidió seguirlo porque el por extraño que le pareciera la sola presencia de issei era suficiente para calmar el poder que albergaba ella no se separaba de issei siempre donde él estaba ella estaba además se ser un acuerdo que tienen con los demás magos mientras ella está bajo control y con issei ellos dejaran de intentar matarla por ser un peligro para mantener oculto la existencia de lo sobre natural e issei y ella se encontraron en uno de los viajes del chico para aprender más del mundo ella está siendo perseguida y de pronto perdió el control

Raven está matando a todos a su paso varios magos enviaban sus ataques elementales mientras raven su capa se movía violenta mente, varias veces la tierra se en negrecía como si las sombras los poseyera y atrapaban y estrujaban a sus víctimas sus ojos brillaban en un rojo incandescente mientras grita con furor que los masacraría los magos estaban aterrados de los 30 magos solo quedaban 5 y estaban muy heridos la tierra se abrió de bajo de ellos mientras comenzaba a tomar vida para en volverlos pero nada paso de repente todo se detuvo el silencio reino o al menos eso parecía cuando pudieron notar una suave melodía un violín sonaba con fuerza y tranquilizaba el ambiente llenando todo de paz y tranquilidad vieron como la capa de raven dejaba de ondear y sus ojos se volvían normales ella miro a su alrededor y salió del lugar rápida mente sin darse cuanta siguió la melodía hasta llegar donde un joven de cabellos tricolor dado que tenía mechones negros cafés y rojos sus ojos eran entre cafés-verdosos y cafés-azulados este joven tocaba un violín una melodía que la tranquilizaba paro en seco intento irse cuando

-vaya parece que tengo una invitada…-dijo el joven de piel clara-… vamos no seas tímida acércate estas noches son muy frías la fogata mantendrá tu calor

Ella sin entender como su sola presencia de ese joven la tranquilizaba sus palabras su presencia solo podía sentir paz a su alrededor

-estas seguro… -dijo raven issei solo asintió ella se sentó al frente de la fogata issei volvió a tocar su instrumento eso la tranquilizaba mas

Sin dar cuanta los cinco magos restantes siguieron a la chica y vieron como interactuó con el joven

-es nuestra oportunidad esta distraída-dijo uno de los magos pero fijaron sus miradas en issei pudieron notarlo tenía un aura intimidante pero llenadora de paz

-espera ese chico no es normal debemos tener cuidado podría…-decía el que parecía el líder pero los otros se arrojaron al ver a la chica desprevenida atacaron de golpe

Varios ataques de energía rayos fuego picos de hielo pero antes que pudieran impactar con raven la melodía se detuvo un explosión de instinto asesino invadió el lugar por un momento pensó que la chica avía perdido el control pero cuando vio un círculo mágico de protección detuvo los ataques de sus compañeros palideció puesto que un brazo escamoso lleno de escamas de dragón de color blanco y un pequeño dragón blanco oriental flotando en forma de S que miraba fijamente a si ellos lo preocupo

-ustedes quienes se creen para venir y atacar sin reparo…-fueron las palabras que provenían de la persona que estaba al frente del círculo mágico

-esto no tiene que ver contigo así que lárgate nuestro objetivo es esa maga es un peligro una bomba andante que en cualquier momento explota y mata a cualquiera así que vete de aquí esto no tiene que ver contigo-dijo uno de los magos pero grabe error

Issei se quedó callado voltio a ver a su acompañante de fogata y ella solo aparto la mirada temía que él también la viera como un mostro y la atacara al saber lo que en realidad era

-haaa – fue el grito que se oyó con fuerza todos estaban callados y aterrados-como carajos te atreves a decir eso de una dama basura inmunda sabes no he tenido un buen día y ustedes llegan para dañarme la noche… no permitiré que le pongas un dedo enzima

Dijo el joven mientras miraba con odio puro a sus adversarios estos solo miraban como el pequeño dragón escupió una bola de fuego azulado que se dirigió al que había hablado antes ahora gritaba mientras trataba de apagar el fuego

-porque la proteges sabes que es peligrosa-pregunto el líder del grupo

-porque solo alimañas como ustedes atacan a una persono solo por temor… yo veo que ella está tranquila no está atacando y si fuera una bomba de tiempo ya habría explotado mientras atacaban pero no fue así-dijo el joven

-eso es raro generalmente ya habría atacado…-dijeron los otros magos

-no será porque solo explota cuándo se defiende-dijo issei y ellos se quedaron callados

-no sé qué pasa pero… tu presencia me tranquiliza… tal vez eso evita que pierda el control-dijo la vos monótona de raven

El joven se quedó sorprendido ella acaba de aceptar que siempre pierde el control el joven bajo su mano y el dragón se envolvió en ella y desapareció volvió a la normalidad

-entonces lo que dicen ellos es verdad-dijo el joven y raven solo asintió temía que él la dejara abandonada por ser un peligro-pero dijiste que mi presencia te tranquiliza entonces porque no quedarte conmigo así no habrá razón para que te estén atacando

Todos se quedaron callados eso era una buena opción

-estas dispuesto a hacer eso puede que se salga de control más adelante-dijo el líder de los magos

-si lo estoy mientras ustedes prometan dejarla en paz por mí no hay problema además si césale de control puedo controlarla nada que un dragón no pueda hacer-dijo el joven

-así que eres un dragón eso es bueno tu podrás hacerte cargo de ella-

-Con este acuerdo los magos hicieron un contrato con el joven que se identificó como issei dragonaider desde ese día hace dos años ella lo sigue adonde valla

-La segunda chica era una joven de cabellos cortos muy cortos verde-azulado tenía una chaqueta verde una bufando blanca con una línea negra por todo su centro sus ojos son azules con tintes verdes un short negro una especie de calentadores para las piernas que van un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y se unían a su short por la parte posterior de sus piernas, un conjunto de top o por lo menos parecido la parte de sus pechos cubiertos como si fuera un brasier, color negro, del mismo le baja la tela ajustada al cuerpo cubriendo la parte baja de sus pechos hasta un poco más arriba de sus cintura, unas tiras de esta misma delgadas dos por la parte delantera y otras dos por la trasera se juntan con el short, esta joven es sinon una joven que trabaja como mercenaria en los bajos mundos del mundo sobrenatural para poder vivir, utiliza su poder mágico en las balas de sus armas -Ella se encontró con issei después de salvar a Valerie Tepes hace un año issei fue a rescatar a valerie, se encontró con que ella iba con gasper pero debido a que los iban a atrapar ella decidió sacrificarse para que gasper se salvara pero justo cuando la fueron atrapar a ella issei mato a los vampiros que iban a por ella y le ofreció salvarla pero para ello tenía que renunciar a verse con gasper por un tiempo no podría decir cuánto tiempo pero era por el bien de ambos ella acepto e issei se la llevó consigo para que viera que gasper estaría bien pero lo encontraron unos días después, lo hallarlo con rias, issei le dijo a valerie que ella cuidaría de él ella asintió y se fue con issei dos días después se encontraron con sinon

-Sinon fue contrata para que llevara de regreso a valerie porque supuesta mente fue secuestrada pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella estaba con issei por voluntad propia los estuvo vigilando para asegurándose que ella de verdad fue secuestrada pero no encontró indicio de ello en un momento que issei le dijo que esperara un momento mientras él iba por provisiones sinon decidió hablar con la chica

-Sinon salió de su escondite mientras se acercaba a valerie está al verla se puso nerviosa no sabía quién era ella

-no te preocupes no vine hacerte daño… fui envida por los vampiros de casa tapes para llevarte de regreso-dijo sino mientras intentaba tranquilizarla pero

-NO, NO, NO NUNCA REGRESAE A ESA PRISION-dijo valerie mostrando odio así su lugar de origen-le jure lealtad a issei_sama y por las leyes vampíricas no pueden obligarme a regresar

Dijo más calmada valerie mientras sino se sorprendió por esas palabras puesto que ella conocía las leyes vampíricas

-entiendo ellos no lo saben creyeron que fue secuestrada…-dijo sino mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando asolas a valerie mientras esta misma se tranquilizaba

-Con esas palabras ella se retiró rumbo a los tapes para informar de la decisión de joven dámper recibió su paga y se fue, por un tiempo estuvo rastreando a issei justo un mes después lo encontró acompañado por raven, y le ofreció sus servicios issei no acepto y se retiró del lugar una semana después ella era perseguida por miembros de una organización que querían sus servicios para que matara inocentes ella se negó y fue perseguida cuando creyó que todo estaba acabado issei apareció defendiéndola luego empezó a seguirlo dado que si ellos seguían tras ella al menos con él podría protegerse claro que le insistiera issei de que era peligroso que fue era sola fue un gran factor

Volviendo al momento actual issei estaba tocando su violín mientras raven dormía tranquila mente y sinon apreciaba la melodía de issei

-dime issei donde aprendiste a tocar así-pregunto sinon

-la verdad no se solo sale es algo que no puedo explicar solo me expreso-dijo issei como si nada

-ya veo… por cierto tu cabello es más oscuro que la última ves y tus ojos… porque cambiaron-pregunto sinon

Issei había dejado de ser castaño su cabello era negro con mechones rojizos su piel pálida su ojo izquierdo era verde esmeralda y su derecho era azul celeste, sus ojos eran rasgados coma los de un reptil sus vestimentas eran unos pantalones negros unas botas militares un chaleco negro y una gabardina en sima sin capota (similar a las vestimentas de la sekerei de fuego)

-eso se debe a mis poderes dragónicos que han cambiado mis rasgos debido a mi poder… tu sabes los dragones corrompen la estructura molecular humana y la convierten en dragón cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo con uno eso paso con migo pero debido a que tengo esencias de diferentes dragones sufrí estos cambios sinon-dijo issei mientras dejaba de tocar su instrumento musical- raven ya se durmió eso es bueno

-ustedes están juntos siempre incluso cuando salvaste a valerie ella no se aleja de ti-dijo sinon

-bueno ya sabes la razón –dijo issei mirando con carriño a la chica

-si puede ser pero a ti te gusta no-pregunto sinon muy seria esperando su respuesta y sin saberlo raven igual que a un no se avía dormido-bueno no lo negare… pero las cosan son complicadas… ya se los dije yo quiero tener un harem pero ya hay unas mujeres que amo con todo mi corazón y no sé qué piensa raven al respecto-dijo issei sin dejar de mirar a raven

-cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces ya conoces a todos tus amigos, maestros compañeros y me dijiste que esas mujeres aun no te conocen pero tu si a ellas…-dijo sinon algo molesta

-bueno la verdad… yo guardo muchos secretos que aún no puedo decir y posible mente nunca los digas dado que me creerías loco…-dijo issei mientras se acostaba al lado de raven-descansa tal vez cuando encontremos a la persona que buscamos lo entenderás

Sinon solo sé que do callada no sabía que pasaba el chico le gusta era muy guapo cariñoso no pensaba en las mujeres como carne de callón las respetaba y admiraba era poderoso y muy atento con las mujeres al menos con las que lo rodeaban pero porque actuaba tan cerrado cuando él era el tema principal, además habían estado haciendo trabajos raros destruían puntos guaridas de seres descarriados pero todos estaban conectados estaban en una guerra oculta con alguna organización pero porque

-"que tanto escondes de nosotras issei, a que nos enfrentamos real mente"-pensaba sinon ya había notado que las personas que salvo issei sus amigos y compañeros de armas eran de algún modo vinculados con un pilar del inframundo más aun con su joven heredera y parecía estar al tanto de sus movimientos antes que ella los hiciera-"dudo que busques influencia con tu poder y el título que porta es más que suficiente pero hay algo que no vemos mmm Rias Gremory que es lo que mi líder quiere de ti o del inframundo hermanita del maou lucifer"

Aun con esos pensamientos ella estaba dispuesta a seguir a issei se había encariñado con el mucho

Tres años y unos cuantos meses han trascurridos de aquélla noche donde issei estaba con sus compañeras en esto momentos issei estaba llegando donde estaban todas sus compañeros issei ahora tiene 16 años está próximo a cumplir 17 años

-issei falta mucho-pregunto sinon

-no llevamos a llegar-respondió issei

-issei crees que estén bravas por avernos demorado tanto-pregunto raven

-tal vez pero al fin al cabo todos hemos estado dispersos desde hace cuatro años-dijo issei

-bueno la idea fue tuya… querías que todas tuvieran experiencia de combate real… entendible pero estar lejos cuatro años y tu cambio físico eso las va a alterar un poco-dijo raven

Issei se quedó callado pensando en eso para muchos sería un total desconocido por su apariencia debía agradecerle a ophis por mantener al tanto a los demás de cambio físico de pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron al momento al divisar en una colina a un grupo grade de personas estas personas eran sus amigos y las personas que les salvo la vida, las personas estaban dispersas en grupos de tres el primer grupo era tres chicas una peli-grisácea, una peli-azul-celeste y la ultima una peli-blanca-platina todas llevaban un vestimenta igual a la de issei acepto que en vez de pantalones llevaban unas faldas y unas medias hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas

La peli-grisácea al igual que la peli azul-celeste llevaban unas catanas al costado de sus caderas la peli blanca-plateado no llevaba ningún arma

El segundo grupo era compuesto por una peli negra de ojos lila oscuros otra pelinegra con orejas de gato y dos colas de gato y una joven mujer de unos 15-17 años pelo rubio ojos rojos y orejas un poco puntiagudas piel pálida

Alejados de ellos está un joven de unos 17-18 años con unos pantalones negros una camisa gris una chaqueta marón oscura zapatos-botas marón en los pantalones le colgaban unas cadenas a los costados pequeñas sujetadas por donde pasaba la correa su cabello era plateada ojos azules con tintes violetas

-hasta que apareces issei hyo… a verdad issei dragonaider-dijo el peli plateado

-sí, sí, si estaba ocupado sabes que las cosas son difíciles valí-respondió issei

Si este joven era el portador del hakuryuukou valí lucifer aunque su apellido era solo conocido por issei raven y sinon que estas últimas estuvieron cuando se encontraron hace un año y presenciaron su pequeña pelea y el desarrollo de ella

 **Flackbak**

Issei se movía rápidamente, de repente hace unos minutos sintió una presencia familiar no estaba seguro puesto que en su mundo no había aprendido ello por tanto no podía reconocerla pero sabía que era de alguien que él conocía sus acompañantes lo seguían con igual velocidad

-issei que pasa-dijo sinon preocupada por la actitud de su líder

-issei-dijo raven apenas

-siento una presencia conocida-dijo issei solo esas palabras y ellas se sentían muy preocupadas

Un par de minutos después de un largo silencio e incómodo para las dos acompañantes de issei llegaron a un claro donde se evidenciaba los rastros de una pelea o almenas eso parecía, no había nadie pero

-sal de una vez puedo sentir tu presencia-dijo issei serio no sabía a quién había encontrado

De un árbol no muy lejano salió un chico de cabellos plateados ojos azules con tintes violeta

-sabía que conocía esa presencia-murmuro issei-"la pregunta es si recordara el futuro o no"-prensaba issei

-y tu quien eres-pregunto firmemente el joven

-"rayos que hago si me presento y no me recuerda me atacara pero si me recuerda lo cuestionara por mi apariencia física"-pensó issei-yo soy dragonaider por el momento eso vasta no valí

Dijo issei pero valí está sorprendido esa persona parecía conocerlo pero él no sabía quién era

-me conoces… que quieres de mi… -pregunto valí

-como decirlo… ya se… sabes quienes son biko arthuro lefay kuroka… no te preocupes solo quiero saber si alguna vez has escuchado esos nombre nada mas-dijo issei esperando una respuesta

-se podría de sir que si… pero no sé quiénes son… -dijo valí

-haa esto es complicado mmm bueno que más da dime valí lucifer portador del hakuryuukou estoy aquí porque hyoudou issei me pidió buscarte-dijo issei esperando la reacción de valí para su sorpresa fue la que esperaba y a la vez no

-como sabes eso…-dijo sorprendido valí de que esa persona sabía mucho de él pero eso nombre por alguna razón le sonaba pero no daba-quien es ese tal hyoudou issei

Issei está consternado se supone que valí debería portar los recuerdos del valí de su mundo por el hecho de que issei había robado su poder pero ahora no sabía que decir

-[valí ten cuidado ese chico es el sekiryuutei además siento un poder aparte del de Ddraig como si fuera el mío y… no puedo reconocer los otros dos]-dijo una voz mientras aparecía las alas representativas del sacred gear Divine dividing

Para mala fortuna todos escucharon sus palabras

-así que tú eres mi enemigo predestinado-dijo valí con júbilo en su voz al saber quién era esa persona

-ha no pudiste aparecer en un mejor momento albion-dijo issei con desanimo

-[así que sabes quién soy]-dijo albion

-[jajaja como no saberlo si él ya te derroto una vez incluso te robo tu poder albion]-dijo Ddraig mientras aparecía la boosted gear

-[Ddraig estas despierto he]-dijo albion

-[que acaso nos estas tomando el pelo albion… acaso no recuerdas nada… lo que se nos aproxima en el futuro]-pregunto molesto Ddraig pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo-[no es momento para estupideces albion tenemos que unir fuerzas si queremos que el mundo siga en pie ante la amenaza del despertar de trihexas]

-[de que hablas Ddraig… tú y yo unir fuerzas… si somos enemigos naturales… además trihexas futuro destrucción… de que hablas]-dijo extrañado albion por esas palabras

-[estamos jodidos issei… parece que los dos no recuerdan nada… puede que no hayan obtenido los recuerdos de sus otros yos]-dijo Ddraig sorprendiendo a los presentes pero sobre todo a las acompañantes de issei al fin habían comprendido porque el sabia tantas cosas y las que está ocultando como habían mujeres que él amaba y ellas no lo conocen

Para albion y valí fue algo extraño no entendían nada pero lo poco que lograron de cifrar era que ese chico venia del futuro

-acoso bromeas algo así es imposible-dijo valí mientras examinaba a issei con la mirada sintió su poder y pudo notar que era muy poderoso al fin alguien con quien poder medir sus fuerzas pero

-antes que te aloques con tu fanatismo de peleas en serio no recuerdas nada valí-pregunto issei serio

-no sé de qué estas ablando… pero agradezco que vinieras a buscarme para nuestra pelea destinada-dijo valí sonriendo como un maniático

-[para tu gran lastima a nosotros no nos interesa enfrentarlos eso es algo que para mí ya no tiene importancia]-dijo Ddraig

-[acaso no piensas enfrentarme Ddraig te ha dado miedo al saber que mi portador es el descendiente de un maou]-dijo albion provocando a Ddraig pero

-[si como digas es tu vida y tu portador a mí no me interesa y punto albion nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo con riñas sin sentido, ni siquiera recordamos porque nos enfrentábamos eso ya no importa no hay sentido en la pelea]-dijo Ddraig dejando sorprendido a su enemigo y amigo albion

-bueno dado que las cosas no son como esperaba tendremos que irnos y buscar otra forma de hacer las cosas-dijo issei mientras se daba la vuelta para irse pero

En eso valí ataca con una energía de poder demoniaco a issei

-no tú no te vas tienes que pelear contra mí-dijo valí

-no, no me interesa-dijo issei pero valí ataco sin cuartado entrando en su balance breaker y arremetiendo contra issei pero este rápidamente desenfundo de su cintura la espada sagrada el fragmento de excalibur la espada es detenida por valí con facilidad sin mostrar mayor asombro issei ataca a valí con un puño en todo el casco de la armadura arrojándolo unos metros hacia tras y destruyendo el yelmo del casco antes de hacer algo el suelo se volvió de negruzco como si fuera de sobras este se levantó y lo apreso sorprendido voltio a ver a issei pensando que él lo había hecho pero vio que no busco con la mirada y encontró como una de las chicas que acompañaba a issei le estaba brillando los ojos y sus manos están en vueltas por sombras igual que lo tierra que lo apresa

-issei estas bien pregunto-raven

-si no te preocupes raven-dijo issei dándole una sonrisa que la hizo aparecer un rubor casi indetectable en sus pálidas mejillas

-no crean que con esto ya me han derrotado-dijo valí y su poder empezó aun mentar asta poder destruir su prisión pero cuando estuvo dispuesto en atacar de nuevo escucho unos estruendos disparos luego su armadura se rompió o al menos las partes de sus brazos y piernas

Ala distancian sinon se había posicionado a una distancia segura para poder disparar su arma

-valla cada vez me sorprende mas no vi ni cuando se movió de lugar-dijo issei

-eso es bueno si puede engañar tus sentidos eso quiere decir que está mejorando-dijo raven

-si puede ser-dijo issei para posar su mirada en valí que reconstruyo su armadura entonces se desato el pandemonio issei se defendía y atacaba con raven y sinon los apoyaba valí utilizaba sus poderes demoniacos para tacar raven con su maguia los paraba o desviaba sinon apoyaba de lejos valí no sabía dónde estaba y podía hacer nada issei utilizada los puntos muertos de valí para atacarlo pero issei y sus compañeras solo lo atacaban para detenerlo y no matarlo como hacia el…

-Diablos-dijo issei

\- [Balance breaker-Boosted gear scale mait]

Mientras entraba en su balance breaker valí se recomponía de los ataques de las amigas de issei este estaba feliz en cierto modo parecía que las acompañantes de issei eran fuertes pero sin previo a biso issei lo tacleó arrojándolo contra unos árboles rápidamente valí se recompone y ataca a issei con un puñetazo en su abdomen pero issei lo intersecta con su mano izquierda y golpea con un gancho su costado izquierdo destruyendo parte de la armadura valí se aleja rápida mente y extiende su mano y

-[divide]-se hoyo que sonó de sus alas-[divide-divide]-volvió asonar

-esto es contraproducente y poco productivo-dijo issei

\- eso no me importa eres fuerte eso es lo que me importa solo pela-dijo valí

Mientras atacaba con su poder demoniaco pero issei fue protegido por unas sombras antes de que volviera atacar la parte de su armadura del brazo derecho se destruyó issei aprovecho la abertura y ataco con un [dragón shot] pero de pronto [divide] varias veces sonó esa palabra e issei solo pudo ver como su poder se desaparecía

-que… imposible…-dijo valí atontado al ver como parte de su armadura fue destruida-sabes yo también puedo jugar ese juego-dijo issei- Dragon's arm

Con esas palabras se destruye la parte de la armadura del brazo derecho de issei y este mismo se vuelve blanco escamoso hasta antes de llegar un poco más abajo de su hombro, sus uñas se alargan considerable mente y aparece un dragón oriental enredado en su brazo izquierdo sus ojos son azules oscuros este dragón se suelta de la mano de issei mientras empieza a volar alrededor de issei como si lo protegiese

-qué es eso… como puedes tener dos sacred gear-dijo valí sorprendido pero

-[divide]-dijo el dragón que volaba alrededor de issei y valí sin tío como sus fuerzas se disminuyeron

-[ese es mi poder… como… como tienes mi poder…]-dijo muy exaltado albion

-solo dire que lo conseguí un futuro pasado-fue la respuesta de issei

Issei arremetió contra valí para dejarlo fuera de juego pero valí reacciono más rápido con un puño dirigido al rostro de issei que llego de lleno a su objetivo pero este golpe fue un gancho ascendente que envió a issei por los aires valí aprovecho para lanzar un ataque contra issei pero el dragón lo atacan con una llamarada de fue que fue aumentando esto lo hizo retroceder luego un estallido y su casco desapareció un golpe de una sombra que parecía la figura de un vate gigante cuando miro al frente vio a issei preparando su puño y cuando reacciono este puño choco contra su abdomen que lo envió de lleno al suelo creando un sonoro estallido el humo del polvo no dejaba apreciar cómo había quedado su oponente

Justo después de unos segundos una cálida brisa llego desapareciendo el polvo en el aire dejando ver aun valí casi intacto puede que no sean gran cosa pero valí tenía varios rapones en su cuerpo y una pequeña herida en su ceja izquierda donde un peque y fino hilo de sangre rodaba

-jajaja, jajaja, eres fuerte lo suficiente para que presencies mi verdadero poder-dijo valí mientras reaparecía su armadura –yo aquel que ha despertado

Issei sabía muy bien que significaba esas palabras era el cantico para activar el juggernautt drive issei está pensando que hacer como podía de tenerlo sin tener que pelear con todo su poder eso llamaría la atención y desde el principio estar bajo la mira de sus enemigos no podía darse ese lujo

Issei analizaba la situación para saber que hacer hasta que una palabra o más bien frase llego a su mente y se debatía en decidir si decirla pero

-ya basta… dragón emperador de los traseros-dijo issei dejando a un lado sus dudas y esperando a el resultado de sus palabras y en eso valí se detiene en seco su mirada queda perdida por unos minutos desactiva su balance breaker y solo queda de pie al frente de issei, luego de que sinon regresa y paran sus ataques se quedan viendo al joven dragón

-que le paso porque quedo así-pregunto sinon

-issei dijo una frase que no es cuche muy bien… y se congeló-dijo ravel en eso valí vuelve en si

-pero que… como… no se supone que estás muerto… espera esto es el lugar… donde entrenaba… que esta…-valí se soba la cien mientras reorganiza sus ideas hasta que-como sucedió esto como volvimos aquí cuando nosotros enfrentamos a trihexas y…

-[esto es con fuso que está pasando como terminamos aquí y porque tu apariencia cambio tanto]-dijo albion llamando la atención de valí

-es cierto porque tu cabello no es castaño y tus ojos cafés porque estas más pálido no eres más…bronceado-pregunto valí

 **Fin flackbak**

Después de eso issei le conto lo que pasaba las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al saber la verdad de issei lo que el tanto les ocultaba

En la actualidad

-hola shuri, kuroka, valerie -dijo issei refiriéndose al segundo grupo de las chicas-espero la pasaran bien

-si no te preocupes por cierto nos topamos con baraqiel nya-dijo kuroka-pero no te preocupes nya no nos descubrió pero nya…

-pero que –pregunto issei intriga pero kuroka no le respondió

-recupere mi memoria por completo-escucho issei a sus espaldas

Voltio rápida mente y dijo-shuri eso es verdad-pregunto issei recibiendo un asentimiento

-yo… yo… lo siento shuri_san-dijo issei refiriéndose al haberla mantenido alejada de su familia

\- no te preocupes entiendo tus decisiones issei_ku-dijo shuri tranquila mente

-bueno, bueno a nosotras nos ignoras issei_sama-dijo una vos a sus espaldas otra vez cuando issei voltio vio a una joven de su misma edad cabello grisáceo una katana en su cintura izquierda y una sonrisa un tanto alegre pero a la vez salvaje

-ho perdón hola karasuba como te fue-pregunto issei

-de maravilla pude matar unos cuantos exorcistas renegados fue… liberador-dijo karasuba

-jajaja y a ustedes miya, heilyn como les fue-pregunto issei

-fue tranquilo excepto por los de la iglesia querían que nos les uniéramos-dijo la peli azul celeste miya asame es el nombre que adoptó o que issei le dio

-fue duro pero lo logramos eso es lo que importa-dijo la peli blanca-plateado cuyo nombre era heilyn walker cuyo nombre recibió de issei, de las tres la única que no le guardaba rencor a la iglesia era heilyn ella sabía que la culpa no fue de ellos sino del que dirigió el proyecto aunque a las tres les daba igual eso, las tres tenían un solo propósito y meta vivir por issei lo demás no importaba

Aunque karasuba y miya no les gustaba relacionarse mucho con miembros de alto nivel de las iglesias porque sabía que ellos fueron los que aprobaron el proyecto que les costó la vidas de muchos hermanos y hermanas para ellas

-bueno ya que estamos todos es hora de decirles que voy hacer y decir si van a seguirme o no esta en su decisión-dijo issei-voy a regresar a la Academia kuoh… allí are contacto con rias gremory heredera del clan gremory, para ayudarla en los peligros y obstáculos que en el futuro va a tener

Dijo issei esperando a ver que decidirían sus compañeras pero alguien decidió adelantarse y hablar

-no es por bajarte los ánimos dragonaider pero como aras… sé que ella y sus siervas te gustan y las que llegaran en un futuro tu seño de ser el rey de un harem será posible pero…-dijo valí llamando la atención de todos-tú ya no puedes ser reencarnado como demonio… primero tu poder está por encima del de rias y sus piezas no serán suficientes para ese fin

Todos se quedaron pensando a la respuesta de issei

-si ya contaba con ese factor por eso el cobro que le hare a Sirzechs Lucifer por ayudar a rias con su compromiso me facilite un juego de evil pies-dijo issei mientras las chicas los miraban-así que chicas que deciden

-issei sabes muy bien que nosotras tres te seguiremos sea cual sea tu decisión –dijo miya dando la decisión del trio sobreviviente del proyecto de la espada sagrada

-yo te seguiré issei_sama vayas donde vayas te jure que te seguiría cuando me salvaste, aquel día ya varios años atrás-dijo valerie

-yo igual me salvaste la vida y sé que me separaste de mi hija y esposo pero sé que tú lo hiciste porque era necesario y sé que aras lo correcto y quiero ayudarte-dijo shuri

-Gracias chicas-dijo issei pero luego todas miraron a kuroka ya sabían que raven y sinon seguirían a issei sin importar nada

-nya issei_ku quiero que hagas un pacto entre amo y sirviente con migo nya-dijo kuroka-quiero ver a mi hermana y estar con ella por eso quiero ir contigo

Dijo kuroka mientras issei asentía

-pero… -dijo kuroka dejando a todos sorprendidos-necesitamos mantener vigilada la kaos brigade por eso iré con valí y los mantendré informados

-estás seguro de ir valí-pregunto issei serio mientras miraba a valí y este espeso a sudar estrepitosamente- lo digo porque nosotros sabemos lo que va a pasar

-si issei dado que ophis ya no está con la kaos brigade no sabemos que movimientos tomen por eso debemos mantener un ojo en ella-dijo valí aun serio está muy nervioso sabía que issei gustaba de kuroka y ponerla en peligro solo lo cabreaba

-en eso tienes razón…-dijo issei y valí se relajó-pero si algo le pasa a kuroka te va a ir mal valí

-no te preocupes ella estará bien si las cosas se ponen difíciles nos retiraremos-dijo valí

-ok entonces así que damos-dijo issei-están seguros de su decisión

Pregunto issei esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros

-resígnate issei ellos te seguirán sin importar que-dijo valí

- **valí tiene razón issei…** -dijo una voz mientras una grieta se abría y de ella salía ophis- **ya todos habían tomado su decisión de seguirte sin importar nada ni cual fueran tus decisiones**

Esas palabras hicieron que issei riera sutil mente mientras observaba a sus compañeros y ellos solo lo miraban con decisión issei solo pudo soltar unas risitas tontas y dijo

-gracias de verdad agradezco su ayuda y su apoyo mina-dijo issei

-te lo dije antas y hablo por nosotras desde que nos salvaste del proyecto prometimos seguirte sin importar que-dijo miya

-raven y yo te lo dijimos antes te seguiremos-dijo sinon

-tiene razón issei yo siempre te seguiré sin importar que –dijo raven sorprendiendo a todos era muy raro que hablara pero más que se bajara la capota para qué vieran su rostro cosa que hizo cuando hablo esta vez

-igual nosotras-dijo shuri mientras valerie asentía con la cabeza

-issei nya… tú me ayudaste con el inframundo gracias a ti no soy casada como criminal nya… me ayudaste para que mi hermana no me viera como un mostro sediento de poder nya… pero debo mantener a salvo lo más posible a shironoe por eso iré con valí nya… así podré mantenerte al tanto de esta organización nya y poder proteger a shironoe

Fueron las palabras de kuroka mientras issei escucho se acercó a valí y dijo

-más te vale que este bien… y no me refiero solo a kuroka… valí-dijo issei para retirarse

-jum "así que también está preocupado por lefay quien lo diría"-dijo y pensó valí mientras observaba como issei precedía hacer el contrato con kuroka

-bien ya está hecho… kuroka si las cosas se ponen peligrosas quiero que escapes y vuelvas con migo sin importar nada-dijo issei

-si nya no te preocupes maestro nya-dijo kuroka mostrando el respeto debido a sus maestro cosa que sorprendió al descendiente de lucifer

-bueno en este momento seguiremos nuestro camino y nos impondremos ante todos los enemigos rivales que surjan en nuestro recorrido… no está permitido morir si en nuestro camino surge un enemigo al que no podamos derrotar… nos aseguremos de volver sin importar que porque todos somos una familia y de vemos permanecer unidos-dijo issei mientras todos gritaban un

-así cera-con mucho ánimos y jubilo gritaron los presentes y extrañamente valí estaba incluido en el grupo

-cuídalos valí-dijo issei mientras valí se preparaba para irse con kuroka

-y tu entrénalos bien-dijo valí mientras desaparecía del lugar en un círculo mágico

- **issei es tiempo de irnos** -dijo ophis mientras ella ya tenía una brecha abierta para irse al lugar que sería su casa de ahora en adelante y era su hogar por derecho

-bueno vamos mina-dijo issei y todos uno a uno fueron pasando por la brecha y ophis fue la última en entrar tras ella se cero la distorsión o brecha

Del otro lado todos habían salido en una amplia casa de dos pisos pero lo suficiente mente grande para que ellos pudieran vivir la casa contaba con un dojo en la parte de atrás de la casa para sus entrenamientos matutinos todos empezaron a recorrer la casa era una casa sencilla lo más normal posible acepción por el dojo pero lo bueno estaba un poco alejada de la cuidad las chicas tomaron un cuarto para ellas pero raven decidió dormir en el mismo cuarto de issei karasuba y sinon compartieron habitación, heilyn y valerie igual, shuri y miya cada quien se agrupo con quien quería para compartir habitación issei procedió a encargarse de organizar sus cosas

-[por cierto compañero como vas hacer con el mantenimiento de la casa…]-dijo Ddraig

-ahora que lo mencionas no había caído en cuenta de eso-dijo issei mientras raven lo miraba

-issei que sucede-pregunto extrañada raven- de que estas hablando

-jajaja bueno es que Ddraig me acaba de recordar… como mantendré los gastos de la casa…-dijo issei

-bueno eso es difícil… y aún más… como entraras a la academia kuoh… si prácticamente no existes-dijo raven seria

-demonios olvide eso… -dijo issei mientras se palmeaba la frente con fuerza aunque issei no lo viera raven estaba con una sonrisa discreta mirando a issei

-deberíamos hablarlo con los…-intento decir raven cuando de repente ophis salió de debajo de la cama

- **sii me puedo esconder en cualquier parte de la casa…** -dijo ophis

-hola ophis… te sientes a gusto-dijo issei mientras raven la miraba sorprendida

- **sii la casa es espaciosa** -dijo ophis mientras issei solo reía divertido por el comportamiento de ophis

-bueno dejando eso de lado…-dijo raven-como aremos para solucionar… este pequeño percance

- **sobre eso… great red ya lo soluciono o al menos para ti issei ya que no sabe si tus amigas van a querer ingresar contigo** -dijo ophis

-gracias ophis eso me quita una preocupación de en…-dijo issei pero

- **y por el mantenimiento de la casa red se encargó de darte una cuenta con el dinero suficiente para que podamos vivir aquí-** interrumpió ophis

-vaya no espere eso… pero gracias ophis y cuando veas a red dile que gracias-dijo issei

-bueno eso es un problema menos-dijo raven mientras miraba como ophis salía del lugar corriendo con las manos extendidas a los lados-ophis_sama es como una niña

-jajaja si ella es así es… jajaja escomo una mascota-dijo issei mientras reía sutil mente

Con ese problema arreglado y los pensamientos de raven que el ser más poderoso o el menos uno de ellos como lo era ophis el dragón del infinito era una mascota no sabía que pensar solo se preguntaba si los líderes de las facciones eran iguales a ella o se comportaban de una manera que hiciera cuestionar si eran los líderes de sus respectivas facciones

En el inframundo un peli-rojo y una pelinegra con traje de Mahō shōjo estornudaron y simultanea mente un pelinegro con su parte de adelante dorado estornudó "están ablando de mi" fue el pensamiento colectivo de los tres


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia o si se me olvidaba se que coloque que demition era mujer pero no es hombre solo que ria aclarar ese echo**

 **bueno high school dxd no me pertenece**

 **CAPITULO 3-ingreso a la acadia y bajo la mira**

Después de terminar arreglar las cosas issei y sus compañeras decidieron descansar

Ala mañana siguiente issei iba ingresando a la academia solo sus compañeras se quedaron en la casa puesto que no estaban inscritas en la academia pero issei iba observando su sombra que era apenas visible

-has le estoy dando muchas vuelta al asunto-dijo issei mientras ponía atención a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el… bueno era lo más normal a pesar de querer a ver cambiado su apariencia con un hechizo para estar con su forma anterior las chicas le dijeron que lo mejor era ir como es ya que podría dar a entender a los demonios que está ocultando algo y terminarían desconfiando de el- ha esto es molesto

-[jajaja te volverás popular issei acaso no era lo que querías mira como todas esas chicas no te quitan los ojos de enzima]-dijo Ddraig

-"puede ser pero ahora que lo pienso no solo quiero que las mujer estén con migo por mi apariencia si no por lo que soy y quien soy"-dijo issei recordando porque fue que reynare se le acercó en primer lugar

-[eso será difícil compañero dado que tu apariencia será la que llame la atención de las mujeres y tu actitud la que ellas tomen la decisión de estar o no contigo]-dijo Ddraig

Con esas palabras la comunicación mental entre ellos se cortó justo cuando issei llego a su salón y miro el letrero que decía clase 3ª issei miraba la puerta y esperaba a que el profesor le permitiera la entrada

El sensei le pidió que entrara y se presentara issei hizo caso y entro separa al frente de del sensei y mira a los alumnos de la clase rápida-mente issei recorre el solón con la mirada mirando a todos sus compañeros hasta que su mirada se topó con las de dos personas o más bien dos mujeres que ya conocía muy bien una peli roja como la sangre unos ojos azules claros y una pelinegra con ojos violetas estas chicas eran Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima fueron unos segundos pero para ellos fueron como horas sus miradas se enfocaron en los ojos de sus dos amadas y ellas se enfocaron en los ojos de issei esos ojos de diferentes colores uno verde jade otro azul celeste y sus ojos rasgados como si fueran rectilíneos pero

-"quien es el…"-fueron los pensamientos de las dos chicas no sabían que pasaba pero esos ojos eran como si no las observara directamente a ellas sino sus almas era algo que las así sentir tensas pero a la ves alegres… él no las veía por sus cuerpos voluptuosos ni la carga que ellas dos llevaban sino por quienes eran realmente

Para rias era extraño solo unos cuantos segundos observo sus ojos y le pareció una eternidad en cual se despojó de todo lo que la agobiaba su compromiso sus títulos su apellido todo aquello que miraban los demás los demonio y otros seres sobre naturales olvido todo ello con solo una mirada de ese joven

Para akeno era igual esa mirada le hizo olvidarse de aquel fatídico día del odio a la especie de su padre, esa mirada la hizo sentirse feliz y protegida

Pero para mala fortuna de las dos en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de hacer contacto todas esas preocupaciones que las agobiaban regresaron de golpe

Issei seguía al frente de todos, sona estaba expectante y pudo observar como issei miro unos segundos de más a sus amigas i como ellas se perdieron en su mirada unos instantes como si ellos se conocieran de toda la vida sona disimulada mente empezó a mirar al joven frente a ella con una mirada calculadora lo cual extraño a su compañera de lentes tsubaki la cual observo al chico busca eso especial que pudo llamar la atención de su ama y lo que sintió la dejo sorprendida

-"¿quién es este chico?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con rias?"-eran los pensamientos de sona mientras miraba a issei pasando por alto el nivel de poder que se podía sentir de él no era un poder muy grande pero si para un simple humano

Su mejor amiga y reina de su nobleza mira igual pero más que todo su porte esa parada como sus músculos estaban listos para reaccionar ante cualquier ataque a pesar de estar de pie solo parado ahí no podía ver una abertura para poder atacar sin que él pudiera contratacar

-es un gusto, mi nombre es issei dragonaider es pero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo issei mientras asia una pequeña reverencia

Cuando el sensei iba a decir que se sentara un alumno levanto su mano

-si ***** tienes alguna pregunta-dijo el sensei mientras ella asentía y él le daba permiso para hablar

-de donde es ese apellido nunca lo había escucho-fue la pregunta de la alumna

-ha eso… bueno veras la verdad yo soy huérfano… no tengo padres y tuve que valerme sin ellos… pero necesitaba un apellido así que adopte ese… eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió y dado que soy algo así como un admirador de dragones pues me lo deje- dijo issei algo melancólico par el tema de sus padres

Todos se quedaron callados sobre todo la chica que pregunto solo se sentó y otro alumno para quitar el ambiente dijo-y tus ojos usas lentes de contacto-pregunto otra chica que esta maravillada con los ojos del joven

-no, no uso lentes de contacto así son mis ojos-respondió issei con una sonrisa tranquila para rias akeno sona y tsubaki fue como ver una ilusión dado que por unos instantes el joven que tenían en frente cambio radical mente sus cabellos se volvieron castaños sus ojos se volvieron cafés pero así como vieron eso volvió a desaparecer para dejar al joven delante de ellas

Issei procedió a tomar asiento pero se extraño hubo un momento donde las chicas lo miraron extraño pero no entendía él porque, las clases trascurrieron normal issei tomo el único asiento libre que estaba al fondo al lado de la ventana, un poco alejado de las chicas pero eso le daba igual puesto mientras estuviera en el mismo salón de ella el resto no importaba mucho

Rias pudo notar como toda la clase issei parecía hablar solo akeno estaba total mente distraída pensando en su inusual visión del joven, ella conocía ese joven que creyó ver y se preguntaba si ellos issei y el joven con el que hablo algunas veces hablo y el joven que se encuentra ahora en su clase eran la misma persona

Sona y tsubaki pensaban quien era ese chico, sona pudo apreciar como issei paso por su lado apara tomar asiento y pudo notar que tenía un gran poder no muy alto pero si más que un humano normal tsubaki seguía pensando en su guardia era perfecta y eso no era normal en un humano

Issei por su lado seguía mirando por la ventana y debes en cuando soltaba una pregunta y luego asentía para sí mismo

Las clases terminaron issei miraba como todos se retiraban él iba hacer lo mismo cuando de repente se vio arrumado por varias chicas que preguntaban toda clase de cosas sobre su vida el respondió a las preguntas con calma hasta que

-te importaría se nos encargó mostrarte la academia-dijo una voz fría detrás de él se giró para ver a sona y rias juntas mientras lo miraban detrás de ellas tsubaki y akeno

-claro les agradezco mucho… estoy a su cuidado-dijo issei mientras caminaba detrás de ellas

El recorrido estuvo tranquilo sona y rias hablaban de las zonas de la academia mientras tsubaki y akeno no dejaban de inspeccionar a issei con la mirada

Mientras recorrían el lugar todos observaban como las One-samas recorrían la academia con un joven cosa que llamo la atención de toda la academia tanto de la población femenina como la población masculina que miraban con celos al joven y las chicas miraban con un poco de celos a las one-samas por ser acompañadas por el chico nuevo

-y dime dragonaider_san practicas algún de porte o algo por el estilo-pregunto sona interesada en saber qué cualidades podría tener el chico

-bueno ahora que lo preguntas shitori_Kaichō…-dijo issei sorprendiendo a todas puesto que ellas no se habían presentado-practico un poco de kendo y algunas artes marciales… nada profesional solo pasatiempo

-de donde eres dragonaider_san-pregunto akeno

-jajaja no sean tan formales pueden decirme issei y soy de aquí himejame_senpai…-dijo issei sorprendiendo a todas de nuevo

-are, are puedes decirme akeno además no me digas sempai tenemos la misma edad-dijo akeno

-jajaja…-rio nerviosamente issei-la verdad es que soy menor que ustedes, me adelantaron por ser muy bueno y tener las mejores calificaciones…

Todas estaban sorprendidas por esas palabras pero de pronto sintieron una mirada a lo lejos las chicas voltearon y pudieron ver como una chica aparente mente un año menor que ellas las miraba expectantes pudieron observar una catana en su costado izquierdo ropas negras un short negro unas medias igual hasta sus rodillas una blusa un poco ajustada de color gris y una especie de gabardina negra sobre sobre sus hombros cabello de color grisáceo una sonrisa calmada mientras las observaba, pero pudieron sentir como su katana despedía un poco de poder sacro

-pasa algo se detuvieron de golpe-dijo issei mientras ellas volvían a mirar a issei y lo voltearon a mirar donde estaba la chica pero ya no estaba

-no, no es nada seguimos-dijo rias

Ya issei estaba por retirarse del lugar cuando pudo observar como las 4 chicas lo observaban a lo lejos, decidió seguir su camino ya algo alejado de la academia

-issei alguien nos sigue-oyó una voz que provenía de su sombra-que quieres que haga con ese ser

-nada solo déjala creo saber quién es...-dijo issei mientras se concentraba en el presencia que sentía-si no hay duda es un siervo de rias no te preocupes no nos hará nada

Dijo issei mientras seguía su caminata hasta llegar a su casa alejada un poco de la ciudad cosa que sorprendió a su pequeña espía por lo grande de la casa y el dojo pero pudo sentir más presencias dentro de la casa y todas eran igual que fuertes que la de issei

Así paso una semana issei iba a la academia mientras sus compañeras entrenaban en el dojo pero no todas ellas las chicas se turnaban para cuidar de issei, los demonios habían visto a varias personas vestidas de la misma forma que la joven que vieron cuando a issei le mostraban la academia la única diferencia era que todas tenía la capota puesta evitando que vieran sus rostros pero esas personas solo se mantenían a le jadas y observando a issei

Issei iba caminado por los alrededores hasta que llego un puente se acercó a la barandilla esperando

-issei que esperamos-pregunto la voz de su sombra

-calma ya lo sabrás pronto llegara-dijo issei mientras seguía observando el lugar con calma cuando

-ano issei dragonaider_san-pregunto una voz al lado de issei este voltio y miro al joven frente a él una joven de cabello negro ojos violetas cabello suelto hasta sus caderas

-sí en que puedo ayudarte-pregunto issei con calma

-he… bueno… veras… dragonaider_san estas saliendo con alguien –pregunto la chica tímida mente

-no, no estoy saliendo con nadie por el momento-dijo issei mientras esperaba la reacción de la chica

-monos mal… ano te importaría salir con migo-dijo la chica

-ano cómo te llamas-pregunto issei haciéndose el desentendido

-ha mi nombre es amano yuuma-dijo la chica

-"sí que era imbécil no puedo creer que caí tan fácil en tu trampa Reynare"-pensó issei-ano lo siento pero ni siquiera te conozco y no puedo salir con una persona que no conozco

Dijo issei dejando fuera de combate a la chica que no sabía que decir esta por retirarse dando como perdida su misión pero-tal vez tú tienes razón pero podemos empezar siendo amigos e ir conociéndonos si issei_ku-dijo reinare sabiendo que issei no iba negar eso

-bueno tienes razón-dijo issei-yuuma_chan seamos amigos por el momento

Dijo issei mientras empezaban hablar de cosas monótonas y gustos, issei no le prestó atención cosa que noto reynare un poco preocupada unos cuantos minutos después issei salió para su casa no tuvo necesidad de comentar lo que había pasado puesto que las chicas estaban pendientes de el

En la academia más específicamente en el club de ocultismo rias gremory estaba reunida con su nobleza a su lado derecho estaba akeno su fiel reina al frente de ella una chica de cabellos blancuzcos hasta la altura de sus hombros justo las puntas llegaban un poco más abajo pero no demasiado, en su cabello lleva una e villa de gato negro en su lado derecho la joven aparente medir unos 158 de altura, esta joven es koneko toujou

Al lado de koneko un poco a mas distanciado hay un mueble en el cual está sentado un joven peli rubio cabello corto ojos azules claros un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo justo debajo de su ojo, este joven era el príncipe de kuoh yuuto kiba

-y eso paso buchou –dijo koneko terminando su informe

-así que los datenchil decidieron moverse he-dijo rias

-que aremos buchou-dijo kiba mientras miraba a su ama

-por el momento nada… puede que no lo no tara antes…pero…-dijo rias mientras llevaba su mano serca de su boca y mordía su uña-issei tiene un sacred gear, pero no puedo saber cuál, solo que tiene un gran poder

Todos se quedaron callados pensando lo que estaba planeando su ama pero-rias estas segura de lo piensas…-dijo akeno muy seria ante lo dicho

-si akeno… aun que me duela aceptarlo necesito su poder y lo sabes…-dijo rias seria y con una mirada un tanto apagada-no importa como

Susurro mientras miraba por la ventana un tanto abatida, issei era el nombre y el joven que empezó a llamar la atención de rias desde el principio esa mirada que la así sentir como una persona normal, pero había algo mas no sabía cómo explicarlo pero había algo que la hacía en él que le llamaba mucho la atención, y hasta hace unos días se dio cuenta que issei es el portador de una sacred gear… se maldecía así misma por no darse cuenta antes de ello

-solo esperaremos… todo de penderá de los sucesos-dijo rias

Volviendo con issei en estos momentos está en el dojo haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento mientras raven está a unos metros de el con un libro de cubierta negra leyendo mental mente mientras de vez en cuando mira a issei

-issei que aremos con ella-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-nada… las cosas seguirán su curso… además ya tome medidas por si algo sale mal…-dijo issei mientras miraba a raven que estaba serca de él leyendo un libro

-De acuerdo…pero estaremos pendientes-dijeron acoro todas que de un momento a otro estaban todas en el dojo peri raven se mantenía callada solo miraba todo con una mirada monótona

Eran las 9 am e issei estaba cerca del centro comercial, issei llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro unas botas cafés con punta metálica pero era negruzco este metal, un buzo negro y una chaqueta roja pero un rojo fuerte una correa de igual color

Issei estaba esperando si mal no recordaba yuuma llegaría en unos minutos

-por favor aquí tienes-dijo voz serca de él mientras recibía un boleto con un círculo mágico que el reconoció en seguida voltio a ver a la joven (la misma del anime el familiar de rias)

-muchas gracias… señorita -dijo issei mientras guardaba el papel en su pantalón la chica estaba sorprendida por la actitud de issei no espero esas palabras algo en ella le hacía sospechar que ese joven sabía que ella le entregaría ese papel

La chica se fue con su desconfianza para informar a su ama de lo sucedido justo cuando la chica se retiró llego yuuma mientras miraba a issei

-perdón me demore mucho-dijo yuuma

-no importa vamos-dijo issei como si no tuviera importancia lo que pasara

Los dos jóvenes pasearon por todo el centro comercial comieron jugaron e issei le compro el mismo regalo que en su mundo ya estaba llegando la noche ellos dos iban caminando seca del otro issei no le importaba en realidad estaba esperando cuando llegaron al parque uno fuente había en ella la chica se acercó a la fuente mientras issei esperaba

-dime issei arias algo por mi… para simbolizar nuestra primera cita-dijo la chica mientras issei solo la miraba no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, yuuma se acercó a issei y le susurró una frase a issei –morirías por mi

En ese momento ella salta atrás y se prepara su cuerpo brillo rápida mente mientras sus ropas son cambiadas (igual que en el anime) issei solo miraba

-no. Nunca moriría por ti… reynare-dijo issei para dejar sorprendida a la persona en frente a el

-como… como sabes mi nombre…-pregunto algo asustada el joven sabía quién era ella

-solo digamos que tengo buenos contactos reynare-dijo issei mientras la miraba

-eso… eso… no importa tu morirás aquí y ahora-dijo reynare mientras creaba una lanza de luz y la arrojaba a issei pero ante que pudieran dar con issei su sombra de la sombra de issei salieron varios tentáculos de sombras que atraparon la lanza de luz y la envolvieron la misma asta de aparecer

-jajaja de verdad creíste que sería fácil… no será como antas reynare-dijo issei pero esas palabras desconcertaron a reynare "no será como antes" esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de reynare pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando uno de los tentáculos la atrapo y la azotó con fuerza contra el suelo varias veces hasta que sangre salió de su boca

-dime reynare quien te ordeno matarme… dime y tal vez te deje vivir un poco más…-dijo issei mientras estaba serio ante ella pero

De un momento a otro apareció un hombre con una gabardina y un sombrero ataco con firmeza mientras sostenía una espada de luz este hombre apareció por la espalda de issei listo para atacar

-jajaja tu eres quien no vivirá más tiempo-dijo reynare en cólera mientras miraba como su compañero ataca a issei pero

Clacs fue lo que se escuchó el sonido de dos hojas metálicas chocando entre si mientras unas cuantas chispas se vieron en la oscuridad

-jajaja quien pensaría que estos ineptos me darían la oportunidad de divertirme un rato-dijo una voz

-quien eres maldita-fueron las palabras del datenchil pero no tuvo tiempo de esperar respuesta cuando una onda de corte con forma de media luna que parecía estar echa de electricidad salió del bosque, el datenchil rápida mente esquivo el ataque alejándose de la joven que había detenido su corte

-déjate de juegos cuervo… no eras nadie para exigir-dijo una voz que venía de entre las sombras del bosque

-miya agradecería que me dejaras divertirme un rato con este cuervo-dijo la chica que avía detenido el ataque del datenchil

-ok as lo que quieras karasuba pero ya sabes lo que nos dijo issei-dijo la voz de miya desde las sombra del bosque cercano

El datenchil estaba preocupado podría sentir el poder de esa katana que portaba la joven identificada como karasuba era una espada sagrada pero no solo eso podía sentir 5 presencias más alrededor de ellos estaban rodeados y no cedieron cuenta pero para el datenchil era más importante saber quiénes eran y porque estaban ayudando a su objetivo

-quienes son ustedes porque ayudan a ese chico-pregunto el datenchil

-quienes somos eso no te importa y porque ayudamos a issei_sama es porque es nuestro deber como sus seguidores-dijo karasuba sorprendiendo al datenchil al saber que el chico tenía un grupo pero peor aún eran cinco y eran fuertes a pesar de estar reprimiéndose podía sentir su poder

En eso vio como issei siguió azotando a su compañera y preguntando quien le ordeno asesinarlo

-dime y vivirás un poco más-dijo issei pero ella no respondía –parece que es una pérdida de tiempo bueno ya no me eres útil

Con esas palabras más tentáculos salieron de la sombra de issei y atravesaron sus piernas y brazos cuando

-kokabiel fue kokabiel…kokabiel… kokabiel…-decía entre lágrimas y sollozos issei se quedó callado un rato hasta que de momento los tentáculos se desvanecían dejando las heridas de reynare visibles pero muy asustada

-escúchame bien si te metes con migo de nuevo no saldrás con vida… te queda claro-dijo issei-karasuba

Momentos antes

Karasuba ataco sin cuartada con su katana el datenchil solo se defendía con sus espadas de luz pero estas eran destruidas al contacto de la katana de su oponente mientras ella solo mostraba una sonrisa de diversión mientras lo atacaba hasta que una estocada atravesó su hombro apenas pudo mantenerse de pie karasuba desapareció de la vista del datenchil para luego de unos segundos aparecer a su espalda enfundando su katana cuando termino de enfundarla varios cortes en todo el cuerpo del datenchil se hicieron presentes este cayó al suelo no podía moverse pero estaba consiente

-no te preocupes no morirás, pero ten por seguro que si vuelven atacar a issei_sama no me importaran sus órdenes los matare-dijo karasuba cuando

-karasuba-dijo issei mientras se acercaba a ella

-issei_sama ya sabe lo que quería saber-pregunto karasuba

-si pero aun no es momento de arreglar cuentas con el… nos vamos karasuba-dijo issei mientras la mira ella asintió relajada

Issei se retiró con karasuba mientras los datenchil solo suspiraban por sobrevivir al poder de ellos dos pero el hombre estaba preocupado sabía que ese no era todo la capacidad de ellos además que aún no sabía quiénes eran las otras presencias

En la academia kuoh en el edificio antiguo donde estaba el club de una de las regentes de la ciudad estaba tomando té mientras sus siervos estaban sentados cerca de ella, ella estaba algo preocupada porque nada había paso en un buen rato ya era media noche y nada pasaba

-akeno-dijo rias mientras su fiel amiga y reina se acerca a ella

-si rias-dijo su sirvienta

-algo anda mal, nada ha pasado-dijo rias preocupado por lo que pudiera haber pasado

-rias puede que el datenchil no le haya hecho nada-dijo akeno pero realmente estaba algo preocupada

Todos se quedaron callados puesto que sabían que su ama estaba muy interesada en el chico nuevo

Al día siguiente issei entro a clases como nada rias lo miro y su preocupación se fue pero la intriga la invadió puesto que issei estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada issei llego la hora de almuerzo e issei paseo por toda la academia mientras buscaba un lugar para descansar mientras llego aun claro de la academia donde se a recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, saco su instrumento musical y empezó a tocar de este

{Aquí dejo en link por si a alguien le interesa watch?v=VZRVou4cyic}

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Eran las horas de la mañana apenas habían comenzado clases rias salió de clases cuando vio entrar a issei y llamo a sus siervos

Rias estaba sentada en su sofá mientras mordía su uña pensativa mente issei había regresado como si nada no fue ataco el lugar estaba intacto no había rastro alguno

-rias que te preocupa… no deberías estar contenta de que este bien-dijo akeno mientras miraba a rias kiba estaba al frente de rias koneko a su lado

-buchou no podemos hacer nada él está bien posible mente el datenchil determino que no era peligroso-dijo kiba

-no… como o porque lo dejaría ir así como así…-pensaba rias-tal vez este con ellos

-no lo creo buchou el no nada ese olor-dijo koneko mientras la miraban

-mmm como hacemos para saber que paso anoche-dijo rias-tal vez sona pueda ayudarme

Unos minutos después

-estas segura rias-pregunto sona-puedo hablar con él pero no tengo una buena excusa para hablar con el

-sona no sé qué hacer eras la única a la que le puedo pedir ayuda-dijo rias

-lamento de seccionarte pero no puedo hacer nada a menos que tengas pruebas de algo que hizo para poder hablar o interrogarlo-dijo sona

-tal vez yo pueda-dijo la voz de koneko

-¿qué?-fueron las palabras de sona y rias

-el huele a mi…-dijo koneko y todos se quedaron callados-cuando lo estuve siguiendo pude sentir mi olor en él… en su regazo… mi esencia está en él y no sé porque

Todos se quedaron callados mientras miraban como koneko mostraba duda en sus palabras más cuando ella no sabe porque su esencia esta en issei

 **Actualidad**

Koneko estaba caminando seca de la área boscosa de la academia sentía la presencia de issei por esos lados siguió caminando mientras empezó a escuchar una melodía tranquilizante un violín eso era lo que escuchaba una melodía producto de un violín se acercó a donde la melodía era más fuerte y encontró a issei sentado en la sombra de un árbol mientras él tocaba el instrumento que koneko reconoció como el responsable de la melodía

-hola dragonaider_sempai-dijo koneko mientras issei paro su melodía

-hola toujou koneko verdad-dijo issei mientras koneko asentía-no te importa si te digo koneko chan verdad

Koneko se quedó sorprendida pero no dijo nada dando a entender que no le importaba el pequeño mote que le dio su sempai es mas no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía feliz

-dime koneko que te trae por aquí-dijo issei mientras de su maleta saca un par de paquetes de gomas el cual le entrego uno a koneko ella lo recibió con gusto

-… Solo escuche la música-dijo koneko

-bueno puedo tocarte algo si gustas-dijo issei y sin esperar más empezó a tocar una melodía tranquila pero

Con el pasar del tocar de repente a issei le llegaron memorias sus memorias de cuando perdió el control de su línea de tiempo ver a sus padres morir como perdió el control y arremetió contra todos las palabras de dimetion cuando le explico que sus seres queridos murieron cuando se enteró de la destrucción de su línea de tiempo

Sin darse cuenta la música se tornó triste y melancólica koneko pudo ver como una pequeña pero disimulada lagrima se deslizaba por lor la mejilla de issei, se detuvo la música issei dejo tocar su instrumento y dirigió su mirada al cielo

-sucede algo dragonaider_sempai-pregunto koneko

-no es nada solo recordé algo…-dijo issei-… dime alguna vez koneko_chan alguna vez has perdido algo que te es imposible recuperar

Dijo issei mientras miraba el cielo olvido por completo la situación de koneko y su hermana kuroka aunque koneko en esta ocasión no la odiaba pero si estaba que kuroka aún era un demonio sin amo catalogado nivel S pero no peligroso hasta donde sabia issei

-si… mi hermana… me dejo… y no sé si la volveré a ver-dijo koneko recordando que su hermana hizo un trato con esa persona misteriosa para juntarlas de nuevo y ya había pasado mucho tiempo no la ha encontrado-y usted dragonaider_sempai

-solo dime issei koneko_chan… y si perdí todo lo que quería lo que amaba…-dijo issei serio-les falle a las personas que más confiaban en mi les falle cuando más me necesitaban

-porque lo dice como si estuvieran muer…-dijo koneko pero no quiso terminar la palabra pudo sentirlo con la lectura de su Senjūtsu las emociones de issei él estaba triste-que paso issei_sempai

-nada koneko_chan solo divagaba…-dijo issei la miraba a koneko-dime dijiste que tu hermana se fue no-pregunto issei recordando las palabras de koneko cuándo estaba recordando su pasado-futuro

-ha si ella se fue… hizo algo para protegerme y tuvo que irse por ello…-dijo koneko

-ya veo… pero estoy seguro que la veras es tu hermana y ella buscara la forma de encontrarte-dijo issei-valla pero que rápido pasa el tiempo parece que nos que damos fuera de clases

Dijo issei mientras miraba su celular cerciorándose de la hora mientras koneko solo asentía y pensaba por donde comenzar a preguntar para obtener información para su ama

-issei_sempai usted tiene novia-dijo koneko algo nerviosa dado lo que pudiera pensar issei koneko pudo notar una sonrisa en issei por su pregunta

-vaya… esa pregunta es algo difícil de responder…-dijo issei-pero realmente no… no tengo novia y no he tenido aun novia… pero porque la pregunta koneko_chan

Koneko solo se quedó callada mientras miraba a issei

-no solo tenía curiosidad…-dijo koneko-y atenido alguna candidata

Pregunto koneko recordando las palabras del datenchil

-mmm no, no que yo recuerde-dijo issei

-y no hay alguien que le guste issei_sempai-

Koneko no supo que paso porque pregunto eso sus palabras salieron sin pensarlo cuándo callo en cuenta de ello se pudo ver un pequeño tinte rojizo en sus pálidas mejillas

-jajaja estas muy curiosa koneko_chan… pero no te mentiré si hay alguien que me gusta o al menos varias chicas-dijo issei y eso atrajo la atención de koneko-espero no te pongas brava koneko_chan pero digamos que soy alguien un poco diferente por decirlo de una manera

-que quieres decir sempai-pregunto koneko algo curiosa

-bueno de verdad no te pongas brava…-dijo issei algo temeroso al recordar cuando era golpeado por koneko cuando hacía algo pervertido-bueno digamos que tengo un sueño una meta algo descabellada

Dijo issei mientras koneko solo lo miraba esperando una respuesta y extrañamente muy interesada en ese sueño descabellado que según issei sería su meta

-bueno parece que no estarás tranquila hasta saberlo…-dijo issei-bueno la verdad quiero ser el rey de un harem

Dijo issei esperando la reacción de koneko esta solo se quedó mirándolo un momento hasta que

-issei_sempai eres un pervertido-dijo koneko pero ella no sabía que pensar de issei era extraño su sueño o meta solo la podría tenerla un pervertido pero issei la había tratado normal mente además él nunca ha demostrado ser un pervertido siempre era calmado no como el dúo de pervertidos de kuoh pero luego recordó que ellos los demonios como otras especies practicaban la poligamia encontró un hueco una manera de que rias pueda reencarnar a issei como siervo de ella y tal vez como algo más para ella

Koneko sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos como podía pensar algo así… miro que issei está mirándola retomo el control de su ser que tenía una oleada de pensamientos de sentimientos encontrada

-como los akumas-pregunto koneko-digo los akumas como yukais leí en unos libros que ellos practicaban la poligamia

Issei la miro esperaba una reacción más violenta de parte de ella pero envés de ello ella encontró una manera de hablar de lo sobre natural lo que era el verdadero mundo o al menos para ellos

-si algo así… pero no quiero ser del tipo de persona que solo ve a las mujeres como objetos si no como son verdad por lo que ellas son por su forma de ser de cómo se comporten como hablen por sus sentimientos-dijo issei mientras recordaba a cada una de las chicas que le gustaban-lo siento divago demasiado…

En eso siguieron hablando un rato más entre gustos y disgustos, paso el tiempo, cuando terminaron las clases issei se levando del lugar ayudo a koneko para que se levantara y cada uno siguió un camino diferente

-valla sí que la enamoraste issei-dijo la voz proveniente de la sombra

-no exageres solo dije lo que pensaba-dijo issei algo apenado mientras seguía se caminó –mañana será el momento de reunirnos con ellos

-desacuerdo estamos listas para ello issei_sama-dijo miya que a parecía al lado de issei justo cuando salió de la academia

Mientras ella e issei emprendían su viaje a su casa sin darse cuenta de que cuando dijo esas palabras sona estaba en la entrada de la academia con su reina

 **Club de ocultismo**

-eso fu todo lo que hablamos buchou-dijo koneko explicando todo lo que hablaron ella e issei

-bueno parece que no recuerda nada del datenchil-dijo rias-aunque ya se cómo puedo convencer a issei_ku para convertirlo en mi siervo

Akeno solo pensaba en las palabras de koneko a que se refería con que issei les fallo a las personas que más apreciaba

-koneko no averiguaste nada mas-pregunto akeno

-hai issei_sempai tiene un conocimiento amplio de los seres sobre naturales aunque nunca afirmo o demostró que sabía de su existencia-dijo koneko

 **Día siguiente**

Issei ingreso a la academia como normal mente a la clase mientras sona no le quitaba de enzima la mirada las clases trascurrieron normal mente el fin de las clases todos empezaron a retirarse para sus casa y los clubes issei iba saliendo cuando sona se levantó de su silla y dijo

-donde estabas ayer no entraste a clases-sona pregunto sin ningún reparo cosa que sorprendió a rias

-ha eso si claro me quede fuera de clases hablando con koneko_chan senos paso el tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta nos quedemos fuera de clases-dijo issei mientras sona voltio a ver a rias esta asintió –no siendo más me retiro… sona sitri

Issei susurro lo último lo suficiente mente fuerte solo para que sona escuchara esta que do unos segundos sorprendida cuando reacciono issei ya no estaba

-rias nos vemos en tu club tenemos que hablar-con esas palabras sona se retiró de la aula mientras su reina la seguía

 **Club de rias**

Rias estaba con sus nobleza estaba algo inquieta sona se mostró muy seria ante las palabras de que tenían que hablar su pregunta era cual era el problema

Se escucharon las puertas abrirse y sona entro con su nobleza completa un joven de cabellos rubios destacaba en el grupo el único hombre con una mirada seria y arrogante

-hola rias-

-hola sona-

Con esas palabras las regentes de la cuidad se sentaron una al frente de la otra mientras sus noblezas a sus espaldas

-tenemos un problema rias y serio él sabe mi nombre real y dudo que no sepa quiénes son ustedes-dijo sona dejando desconcertados a todos menos a rias que solo afilo su mirada

-estas segura sona… no estas exagerando verdad…-respondió rias

Antes que cualquiera pudiera responder o solamente pensar de qué iba la conversación se oyó como la puerta se abrió una figura humanoide se podía divisar pero antes que pudieran reconocer la figura

-parece que todos están reunidos eso me facilita las cosas akumas-dijo la voz con tranquilidad pero su última palabra la dijo con respeto cosa que desencajo a las regentes pero antes que ellas dos hablaran kiba desapareció y rápida mente reapareció al frente de la figura y dejo caer su espada con un corte directo al cuello de la figura

Pero esta fue detenida por un clacs el sonido de una espada o en este caso una katana esta detenía la espada de kiba

-vaya parece que tú estancia con ellos te a echo más fuerte no, kiba yuuto es el nombre que te dieron después de escapar de nuestra prisión-dijo la voz de la persona que detenía la espada de kiba este se sorprendió al ver a la persona que tenía en frente

Mientras kiba quedo paralizado antes que cualquiera que pudiera hacer algo aparecieron 6 figuras alrededor de issei todas con sus vestimentas similares lista para atacar pero

-tranquilas no estamos aquí para armar una refriega solo para hablar-dijo la voz de la primera figura que fue identificada por los akumas era issei dragonaider kiba se quedó quieto aun no podía creer quien era la chica que detuvo su ataque

Para sona, tsubaki, rias y akeno sabían quiera la chica era la misma que vieron el día que issei ingreso a la academia y más aún las demás llevaban las mismas ropas pero solo ellas mantenían sus capotas puestas

 **bueno espero les guste y amigos lectores es pero sus comentarios de que oipinan de la historia dejen sus reviews nos lee mos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicos si lo se me demore con el capitulo lo les daré escusas baratas les soy sincero la verdad se me habia olvidado actualizar porque el capitulo ya lo tenia terminado y la otra historia par los que están al pendiente apenas estoy terminando el capitulo dado que hay cosas que quiero que queden en incógnita para mas adelante

jajjja por cierto la verdad es que yo para la escritura o en este caso caligrafía y ortografía soy pésimo y pues yo escribo los capítulos en el bloc de notas pero ya lo empece a escribir en word para no tener esos errores

-no siendo mas solo digo no soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes ni de high school dxd son de sus respectivos dueños jajjaja la verdad no me acuerdo de quienes son jejeje que lampara soy pero bueno disfruten el capitulo espero les guste

 **CAPITULO 4-problema yakitori y entrenamientos**

El ambiente era de pura tención issei estaba sentado frente a rias con sona a su lado mientras sus respectivos sequitos estaba detrás de ellas para issei sus compañeras estaban junto a él o al menos a sus espaldas mientras todos miran a issei que tomaba del té que akeno le preparo

-gracias akeno_san -dijo issei mientas seguía bebiendo de su tu-ya tranquilos bájenle al ambiente tétrico y preocupación no soy un enemigo

Dijo issei mientras calmaba los pensamientos de las chicas pero aun así no tenían tanta confianza para creerle

-como sabemos que no estas con otra facción y solo tratas de engañarnos-pregunto sona

-ja ni que fuera tan idiota para enfadar a sarzechs lucifer y serafall leviatan sé muy bien que esos dos tienen un complejo de hermanita fúnebre-dijo issei y con esas palabras sorprendió y puso un poco nerviosas a los akumas

-como sabes eso-pregunto un poco preocupada rias

-ya, ya, ya como dije antes no estoy aquí para armar problemas-hablo issei- bueno eso es algo que aún no puedo decir

Todos miraron a issei

-bueno porque no tratamos la razón por los que los reuní aquí-dijo issei y rias y sona se miraron

-como que nos reuniste-pregunto sona

-fácil no creíste que dije lo que dije ayer cuando salía de la academia fue porque si, y que lo escuchaste solo porque no medí cuenta de tu presencia, o que dije tu nombre real solo porque se me olvido que no me lo avías dicho-dijo issei-la verdad todo fue para reunirlos aquí y que me facilitaran explicarles las cosas

Dijo issei mientras bebía del te echo de akeno mientras kiba no despegaba su mirada de karasuba

-y que quieres de nosotras para tener que reunirnos de esa manera-pregunto rias mientras miraba a issei-"él ya sabía de nosotras estará con los caídos"

-primero que todo rias porque permitiste que fuera atacado por un datenchil… estoy seguro que sabias que hicieron contacto con migo y no los detuviste…-dijo issei mientras esperaba la respuesta de rias se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de issei-de no ser que estoy entrenado pudo haberme matado claro que no contando que mis compañeras estuvieran presentes y tuvieron que retirarse

-espera" tu vieron que retirarse" era más de uno-pregunto rias

-si eran dos una zorra y un inepto-dijo karasuba-no sé cuál era tu plan pero ibas a dejar a morir a issei_sama

-issei_sama está seguro de querer ayudarlos-pregunto una voz más

-si miya tengo mis razones ya les explique, miya-dijo issei mientras se quedaba callado

-como que ayudarnos-pregunto sona mientras miraba a issei y la chica que estaba ocultando su identidad- y si lo que quieres es armar confianza porque tus compañeras ocultan su identidad

-lamentable mente si mis compañeras mostraran sus identidades las cosas se saldrían de control…-dijo issei mientras miraba a akeno-les aseguro que quedarían peor que kiba

En eso todos miraron a kiba que estaba atontado y fuera de lugar mirando a la chica que detuvo su ataque pero mostraba mucha sorpresa como si la persona fuera un fantasma

-bueno permítanme presentar a dos de mis compañeras las demás las iré presentando según la situación lo amerite-dijo issei mientras tomaba la atención de todas a quienes presentaría-como podrán ver ella es karasuba tiene el sacred gear line of spades y una de las 4 sobrevivientes del proyecto de la espada

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ella una sobreviviente igual que kiba sus miradas fueron a kiba que al instante entendían porque se comportaba así pero luego la frase una de las 4 retumbo en la mente de todos

-espera una de las 4 hay más sobre vivientes-dijo sona sorprendida al igual que las demás pero

-no es imposible…-dijo rias mientras todos la miraban-yo encontré una persona ese día y me dijo clara mente que no pudo salvar a los demás

-si lo se…-dijo issei sorprendiendo más a los demás pero antes que él pudiera decir algo

-el dragón… el dragón pudo salvar a mas miembros-dijo kiba volviendo a recuperar el control de sí mismo-donde están los demás

Demando kiba esperando una respuesta pero

-el dragón que quieres decir kiba-pregunto rias

-un dragón, fue el que nos salvó justo cuando fuimos hacer asesinados el irrumpió en la iglesia y nos trató de salvarnos él nos dio una salida pero se quedó enfrentando a los exorcistas des pues fuimos encontrados y solo yo sobreviví o al menos eso pensé…- dijo kiba mientras su mirada se ensombrecía pero

-deja ese odio no te servirá de nada… no mientras lo dirijas al lugar equivocado…-dijo la voz de una chica joven tal vez de unos 15-16 años

-ellas es sinon era mercenaria… nos hicimos amigos bajo ciertas circunstancias… ella es alga así como una especialista en armas de fuego…-dijo issei mientras ella solo hacia una pequeña reverencia y todos se fijaron en sus rasgos, sus cabellos verdes-azulados sus ojos azules con tintes verdosos y su vestimenta habitual la misma que usó cuando conoció a issei ella era la única que no usaba las mismas vestimentas que las demás, solo la gabardina, ella al igual que karasuba no tenía puesta su capota

-sigo sin entender cómo puede a ver otro sobreviviente-dijo sona-según rias el sujeto que vio le dijo que el no pudo salvar a más y kiba que el dragón pudo salvar las

-bueno verán ese dragón como lo llaman cuando regreso a la iglesia encontró a las demás chicas inconscientes por intoxicación y se las llevo para poder salvarlas

-tu sabes quién es no-pregunto rias-kiba lo dijo una vez ese dragón dijo ser el portador de Ddraig

Todos se callaron por ese nombre no sabían quién era ese dragón pero les sonaba al menos a sona

-si él es conocido actual mente como el sekiryuutei-dijo issei y todos se quedaron callados- él fue el que los salvo

-y tu sirves para el verdad… para que tengas en tu equipo a karasuba solo significa que le sirves-dijo sona

-jajaja te equivocas yo no le sirvo a al sekiryuutei mis empleadores o maestros están en la lista del top diez de los seres más poderosos aparte del sekiryuutei y el hakuryuukou-dijo issei

-bueno dejemos eso de lado a lo que vinimos rias gremory estoy aquí para ayudar a tus siervas a mejorar sus habilidades-dijo issei y todos se quedaron callados- bueno tan bien al dúo de rubios oxigenados

Todos en silencio hasta que

-que a quien llamas rubio oxigenado yo soy rubio natural él es el oxigenado-dijo saji mientras señalaba a kiba

-que…-dijo kiba-yo soy rubio natural saji es el rubio oxigenado

-si claro y serafall leviatan no es una maou con complejo de maho shojo y un toque de yuri por su hermanita-dijo issei con sarcasmo

-que tú eres el que se pinta de rubio-dijo saji

-tu eres el que se la pasa comprando colorantes para el cabello-dijo kiba

-si claro y sarzechs lucifer no tiene un diario donde escribe todos los cambios que ha tenido su hermanita-dijo de nuevo issei mientras sona y rias se quedaron heladas mientras se ponían nerviosas, sudaban a mares y un rubor que podía competir con el cabello de rias se notó en las dos

-tu… tu… tu… como sabes eso-preguntaron juntas en coro

-hay por favor quien no sepa eso es como decir que azazel no es un friki obsesionado con los sacred gear-dijo issei mientras tomaba te tranquilamente –y desocupado entrometido

Con esas palabras todos se tranquilizaron ya la tención había desaparecido todos estaban tranquilos por lo sucedido, más o menos rias y sona estaban apenadas mientras sus respectivas noblezas trataban de no reírse de lo sucedido mientras kiba y saji solo se reían nerviosa mente

-bueno es tranquilizador que la tensión se calmara pero hablando en serio rias quiero entrenar a tus siervos para que mejoren para lo que se aproxima en un futuro-dijo issei mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesita

-a que te refieres con lo que se viene en el futuro-dijo sona extrañada por esas palabras

-compromiso arreglado-dijo issei mientras miraba a rias-créeme buchou necesitaras mucho poder para poder romper ese compromiso

-tu como sabes eso…-pregunto rias-y a que te refieres con ello

-rias estoy al tanto de tu situación y créeme empeorara dentro de una semana aproximada mente se te forzara para que aceptes ese compromiso y solo habrá una manera de romper el compromiso un rating game y sete dará una prórroga de 10 días para que entrenes a tus siervos-dijo issei mientras se ponía serio por primera vez desde que entraron al salón

-tu… porque…-dijo rias

-sencillo rias_buchou porque tú eres quien toma tus decisiones y nadie más-fueron las palabras de issei-no dejes que nadie decida por ti… y además me cae mal en yakitori y quiero bajarle los humos

Dijo issei mientras reí tétrica mente y todos se quedaron callados hasta casi sienten lastima por el pobre phoenix

-me gustaría ayudarte más… pelear a tu lado en ese momento pero eso no se podrá-dijo issei decaído

-porque no… yo quería proponerte que te unieras a mi nobleza issei_ku-dijo rias mientras esperaba la respuesta de issei

-kukuku, jajaja, jajaja-solo se escucharon risas pero no eran de issei si no de una de sus compañeras-jajaja ese es un buen chiste

Todos se quedaron viendo a la mujer pero akeno estaba sorprendida su voz esa voz la conocía pero

-"esa voz no, no puede ser ella... quien es"-eran los pensamientos de akeno conocía esa voz esa voz que dejo de escuchar aquella trágica noche que marco su familia

-porque te ríes… -pregunto rias seria

-porque aunque tú vieras todas tus piezas de evil pies completas y pudieras usar las todas no te servirían para rencarnarlo-dijo la voz mientras reía

-he… -fue todo lo que dijeron los akumas

-ella tiene razón… pero no era necesario las burlas…-dijo issei mientras negaba por el comportamiento de shuri

-que quieres decir con eso… las evil pies pueden reencarnar a cualquier ser en akumas-dijo sona-"a menos que sea muy poderoso en ese caso el debería ser… será posible"

-de echo si quisieran reencarnarme se necesitarían como mínimo 20 piezas-dijo issei mientras todas miraban a issei solo un pensamiento en con junto-y todas deberían ser mutaton pies

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos que tan poderoso era issei para necesitar tantas piezas

-contéstame una cosa…-pidió sona-… es algo que meda vueltas desde que empezamos hablar de la situación de karasuba y kiba sin mencionar a las demás sobrevivientes pero… solo puedo llegar a una conclusión tu eres el sekiryuutei verdad… porque más en este grupo estaría una de las sobrevivientes además de que es posible que alguna de las que ocultan su identidad podrían ser las dos faltantes

Todos se quedaron callados puesto que si era verdad eso explicaría la razón de que necesiten tantas piezas para reencarnarlo y la razón de que karasuba este con el

-ha tan perspicaz como siempre sona no te dicen la genio por nada-dijo issei mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su brazo derecho-Dragon's arm

Dijo issei y su brazo se volvió escamoso todo su brazo hasta casi llegar a su hombro lleno de escamas blancas de dragón y un dragón oriental enredado en este, con los ojos serados como si durmiera desde la parte baja de su hombro, donde iniciaba la cola y terminaba en la parte superior de su muñeca, la cabeza que se acentuaba como si durmiera

-esta es mi sacred gear Dragon's arm tiene la cualidad de dividir el poder de mi enemigo y se adueña de él es como una defensa luego lo utilizo para crear ataques igual de poderosos-dijo issei mientras sona se quedaba callada eso solo podía decir que él no era el sekiryuutei-bueno yo ya deje mis puntos claros y las razones por las que hice que se reunieran el resto está en ustedes cuando tomen una decisión díganme para poder empezar con sus respectivos entrenamientos

Con esas palabras claras issei se retiró del lugar seguido por sus compañeras pero justo cuando estaban por irse

-una cosa más… cuantas personas están contigo cuantos componen su grupo-pregunto sona

-fuera de mi… 8 –dijo issei mientras se retiraba del lugar

-8 quiere decir que faltan 2 dos… -dijo koneko sorprendida-issei_sempai guarda muchos secretos

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras pero aun así las dudas las invadían no sabían quién era en realidad dragonaider issei pero kiba está más concentrado en saber quiénes eran las demás sobrevivientes

Issei llego a su hogar con sus compañeras que al llegar se quitaron sus capas o gabardinas cada una precedió hacer sus cosas o en te caso sus entrenamientos

-estas seguro de entrenarlos para eso… -pregunto shuri-... porque no veo cómo puedes con seguir las evil pies de esta manera

-sencillo cuando ellos decidan aceptar le dire que lo que quiero de pago son las evil pies-dijo issei- bueno quien entrenara con migo esta vez

Todas se miraron entre si hasta que-yo esta vez me toca a mí-dijo raven que apareció detrás de issei

Al día siguiente issei no fue a la academia estaba esperando en un parque con raven y shuri mientras a lo lejos le cuidaban las espaldas miya y heilyn preparadas para todo

-issei_ku a quien esperamos y porque tan cuidadoso con esto-dijo shuri mientras miraba a todos los lados

-asia argento una ex-monga fue excomulgada de la iglesia porque fue engañada por un akuma para que lo curara su sacred gear es twilight healing le da la cualidad de curar cualquier herida-dijo issei mientras esperaba en el lugar cuándo-los datenchil que nos atacó la engañaron para extraerle su sacred gear

En eso las chicas se quedaron calladas por las palabras de issei pero de pronto apareció corriendo sinon

-issei, issei, un problema tenemos un problema-dijo sinon muy preocupada

-que pasa sinon como que un problema-dijo issei algo preocupado por lo que pudiera decir sinon

-vi a una rubia con ojos verdes claros pero estaba con un exorcista peli gris-dijo sinon

-que no puede ser posible se supone que ella vendría aquí….-dijo issei muy pensativo-"que significa esto como es que se adelantaron para recogerla, un peli gris... freed ese maldito, pero... como... porque..."

-[tal vez cuando te enfrentaron decidieron recogerla ellos para que no se encontrara contigo y tu vieran que enfrentarte de nuevo]-dijo Ddraig

-carajos vamos por ella, shuri ve y dile a rias que quiero hablar con ella-dijo issei mientras shuri se retiraba-sinon busca a valerie… heilyn iras con nosotros miya ve por karasuba ustedes dos serán las encargadas de que rias y su grupo no intervengan… raven ya sabes

Con esas palabras todos se separaron issei se fue a ver a rias

 **Club de ocultismo**

rias estaba con su reina esperando una de las compañeras de issei le dijo que él quería hablar con ella no sabía él porque

-qué crees que pase-pregunto rias a su mejor amiga-ni idea rias

En eso issei entra con sinon heilyn y valerie detrás de el

-rias que bueno que puedas atenderme-dijo issei

-no hay problema pero dime que pasa-hablo rias

-mis fuentes me informan de un grupo de datenchil que están actuando por su cuenta en tu territorio imagino que son los que me atacaron… pero parece que tratan de extraerle el sacred gear a una persona-dijo issei mientras todos se quedaron callados

-estas seguro de eso issei_ku-pregunto rias-si lo estoy rias y voy a eliminarlos no permitiré que hagan lo que quieran y maten personas inocentes-dijo issei-bueno lo entiendo pero porque me dices esto-hablo rias-porque quiero que veas de lo que es capaz mi grupo lo que puede llegar a ser el tuyo si me permites entrenarlos

Con esas palabras y el acuerdo de que ellas dos van a ver a issei y su grupo se retiran del lugar rias se queda preocupada podrá ver el poder del grupo de issei pero no sabe si serán todas

 **Esa misma tarde issei estaba con sinon, heilyn y valerie**

Sinon estaba normal preparando sus armas rias llego y vio como ellas tres se preparaban sinon estaba cargando y asegurando armas de fuego y heilyn con varias armas de fuego asiendo el mismo procedimiento y se las escondía debajo de sus capas o gabardinas mientras valerie solo se colocaba unos guantes blancos con unos círculos extraños ella chasqueaba sus dedos entre si cada uno y una pequeña chispa era creada

-bien chicas el objetivo es eliminar a todos los exorcistas renegados que hayan pero lo primordial es rescatar a asia todo lo demás es secundario-dijo issei mientras las nombradas solo asentían-bueno andando

Con esas palabras las chicas emprendieron su camino así la iglesia rias y akeno solo empezaron a seguir a issei cuando vieron que las chicas iban más adelantadas cuando **boom** una explosión destruyó la puerta del lugar rias vio como la chica de los guantes chasqueo sus dedos y esta provoco la explosión en la puerta volándola en mil pedazos pronto vieron como sinon empezó a disparar pero los tiros no sonaban

-silenciador ella es una experta en sigilo la de la guantes blancos puede usar la alquimia, cuando chasquea sus dedos los guantes crean una chispa, y los guantes fueron hechos especial mente para ella, con el círculo de trasmutación controla el oxígeno para dirigir la explosión-dijo issei mientras rias solo miraba como ellas tres mataban sin reparo a los exorcistas renegados

Ellos iban avanzando no muy lejos de ellas cuando virón como heilyn sacaba unas pistolas y disparaba sus balas inmovilizaban a los enemigos, rápida mente no quedaba nada solo el lugar vacío pero issei dispara una esfera de poder contra el mueble en cuanto lo hizo se pudo es cuchar un grito desgarrador-vamos rápido no hay tiempo-dijo issei-"adelantaron el ritual cómo es posible"

-[están desesperados por conseguir dicho poder]-dijo Ddraig mientras issei solo afilaba la mirada

Llegaron a una especie de sótano espacioso y vieron a varios exorcistas, al frente de ellos estaban unas escaleras y al final de ellas había una cruz y una chica atada en ella antes de poder hacer algo

-haaaHAAA-fue el grito de la chica de cabellos rubios y una energía verde la envolvía

-mátenlos, mátenlos a todos QUE NO QUEDE NI UNO-fue el grito descomunal de issei lleno de odio mientras su aura se elevaba rápida mente rias y akeno se alegaron rápida mente de issei por esa aura casi podían quemarlas

Alrededor de la cruz habían 4 datenchil 3 de ellos los conocía issei pero la rubia bajita no

Unas explosiones, llamaron la atención de los exorcistas varios disparos y de la nada heilyn saco una espada de sus ropas totalmente recta y delgada daba rápidos estoques y con su otra mano disparaba, sinon tenía dos armas cortas a cada lado de sus manos disparando, valerie creaba varias explosiones pero, algo singular, cada una de ellas también peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo se cubrían entre ellas trabajaban en equipo y a la ves individual mente, rias miro sorprendida las chicas eran muy fuertes busco con su mirada a issei y este estaba en el aire, fue disparado como un cohete hasta donde estaba la chica y de un gran estruendo el quedo en medio de los datenchil que estaban sorprendidos rápida mente de un solo golpe de su mano derecha destruyo la cruz y la chica quedo en sus brazos

-asia, asia, asia, -gritaba issei mientras la agarraba con fuerza todos sorprendidos por el poder de issei su aura no cambiaba estaba enfadado-malditos bastardos les dije que si se metían con migo o algún amigo mío morirían y juro por gread red que no saldrán con vida de aquí

Con un fuerte estallido en cuestión de micro-segundos todos los datenchil fueron estampados en los muros del sótano al lado de issei un dragón oriental color blanco flotaba en C mientras issei estaba en el centro de dicho dragón con asia en sus brazos la cola del dragón por su lado izquierdo y su cabeza sobresalía por su lado derecho el cuerpo del dragón por su espalda pero el dragón era más grande su gruesor era de un radio de 60cm y largor era de casi dos metros issei descargo con cuidado a asia en el suelo

Los datenchil estaban asustados ese poder ese nivel de poder estaba por encima de ellos mientras rias solo esta asombrada de la calidad de su aura era totalmente visible un rojo escarlata y esos tintes verdoso y azules pero también asustada se podía ver a veces una segunda aura pero de un color violeta oscuro que trataba de fusionarse con la escarlata

Las compañeras de issei estaban preocupadas por lo que pudiera pasar ya habían visto una parte de issei que las aterraba y esa era cuando estaba enojado una vez cuando una familia fue asesinada por unos demonios, todas se movilizaron dónde estaban rias y akeno

Rápidamente rias vio como estaba rodeada por las compañeras de issei todas pudo ver con la mirada 7 personas y todos mujeres y una en particularidad con una capa lila y capota se podía divisar que de bajo llevaba una especia de traje de vallo enterizo negro con unos orbes dorados con rubís en su centro en forma de cinturón un solo orbe de estos que mantenía su capa sujetada debajo de su cuello

Rápida mente estas chicas, las jovenes extendieron su mano derecha y una barrerá se formó rápida mente

-GRUUAAARRRR-un poderoso rugido sonó por todo el lugar issei estaba rugiendo fuerte mente

-que está pasando-pregunto akeno asustada, emocionada, excitada, preocupada una oleada de sentimientos que eran compartidos por cada una de las presentes en esa barrera

-issei_sama enojado-fue la respuesta de una de las chicas-eso pasa

Issei arremetió contra la chica rubia que no conocía, esta, trato de defenderse pero issei lanzó un zarpazo con su mano derecha como si fuera una lanza y la atravesó de lado a lado la sangre choreaba por la mano escamosa de color blanco pintándose de rojo carmesí

-que es el no es humano-dijo la mujer de traje de secretaria. Issei apareció al lado de ella dándole en puñetazo en su rostro la cual se estrelló nuevamente en la pared issei extendió sus a las de dragón para volar de frete contra el hombre del sombrero y gabardina este creo varias lanzas de luz y las arrojo contra issei, pero el dragón las desvió todas mientras seguía flotando o volando alrededor de issei, issei le dio una patada con su derecha justo en la cabeza y lo arrojo contra el piso mientras a reynare la cogió de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y la estrelló contra el muro de sus espaldas y la arrastro por este mismo hasta dejarla contra el techo allí saco la cabeza de ella que mostraba mucho dolor y sangre por todos lados la arrojo directo al piso unos metros más a delante de los espectadores que miraban emocionados y horrorizados

-como pueden seguirlo-pregunto akeno mientras miraba la escena

-porque él nos protege cuida y se preocupa por nosotras… esto que estás viendo es lo que pasa con aquellos que osan meterse con las personas que el aprecia como asia… ustedes o nosotras-dijo la mujer de la capa lila

Rias y akeno se sonrojaron al pensar que issei las apreciaba pero porque ellas apenas lo conocían pero esa chica estaba segura de sus palabras

Issei rápidamente apareció al lado de la mujer de traje de secretaria mientras ella se reincorporaba y subió su mirada encontrándola con los ojos furiosos de issei ella intento volar, para que issei apareciera frente a ella de nuevo, un golpe que iba directo a su tráquea fue detenido para que issei de tuviera una lanza de luz que fue arrojada por el hombre de la gabardina pero antes que la chica pudiera huir, el dragón ataco con una mortal mordida que ocupo todo su cuello parte de su hombro

-haaa-fue el grito desgarrador de la chica antes de quedar callada y muerta el dragón la soltó mientras de su boca salía la sangre que quedaba de la mordida voraz issei voló rápida mente para atacar al sujeto pero una lanza morada de luz fue de tenida por su mano mientras el dragón arremetía contra el hombre de la gabardina que lo golpeaba con su cola y lo envolvía para estrujarlo un rato y luego azotarlo contra los muros, issei mientras tanto tenía una pelea unilateral contra la chica que no podía detener o evadir los golpes contundentes de issei era casi como chocar contra un muro de puro metal un golpe por la derecha uno izquierda gancho ascendente ella apenas trataba de detenerlos con las lanzas de luz pero estas eran destruidas issei dio un giro de 180 grados para dar una patada descendente en toda la cabeza de ella con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra el piso como si la gravedad de su cabeza fuera superior a la del resto de su cuerpo se estrelló primero su cabeza y después callo su cuerpo se pudo escuchar un estruendo muy sonoro

El datenchil de la gabardina estaba adolorido apenas podía mantenerse en pie de tantos golpes, intento atacar al dragón, pero este uso su cola para atravesarlo como si fuera de espuma como si fuera agua y la sangre se rego por el suelo unas cuantas gotas goteaban de la pinta de su cola, el dragón fijo su vista en issei y la última datenchil y se acercó a issei a gran velocidad mientras issei preparaba su puño para golpear a la datenchil, lanzo el golpe en eso el dragón llego y se envolvió en el brazo de issei como una serpiente y paso en volviéndose hasta llegar a su mano y allí issei solo dejo de formar el puño y estiro sus dedos como si fueran una lanza y el dragón siguió su curso y abrir sus fauces tanto como su mandíbula lo permitía y atravesó el pecho de la datenchil dejando un agujero en el, el dragón termino de pasar y

-GRUUUUUAAAAAAA-sonó el rugido del dragón que empezó a encogerse tanto de largor como de su ancho y volvió al brazo de issei para que desapareciera sin dejar rastro solo la sangre que choreaba del brazo de issei

Todas miraron a issei este solo camino a paso lento asta asia que estaba inconsciente y la reviso utilizando su Senjūtsu para saber cómo estaba luego dio un largo suspiro

-está bien por el momento solo inconsciente-dijo issei con una mirada triste-"su tiempo de vida se acorto solo vivirá 4 años más"

[Fue el ritual de extracción… pero cuando sea reencarnada recuperara todo eso y más]-dijo Ddraig

-rias ella morirá perdió casi todo tiempo de vida… habla con ella trata de salvarla solo tú puedes-dijo issei mientras no dejaba de mirar a asia-mina nos vamos terminamos necesito descansar no estoy bien

Dijo issei refiriéndose que mental mente estaba abatido las chicas asintieron raven y valerie ayudaron a issei para poder irse de allí justo cuando iban a salir-por favor rias sálvala solo tú puedes hacerlo

Con esas palabras issei se retiró mientras rias y akeno miraban todo su alrededor no quedaba nadie con vida

-vamos akeno ayúdame a llevarla al club hablaremos allá-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a la inconsciente monja-hai rias buchou

Al día siguiente issei entre a clases normal mente pero esta vez estaba preocupado pensando si rias si pudo convencer a asia de que se convirtiera en demonio y si la misma estaba bien. Rias sona akeno tsubaki miraban a issei seria mente las clases trascurrieron issei a la hora del almuerzo se situó en el mismo lugar donde hablo con koneko pero esta vez apareció heilyn mientras tenía la capota descubierta issei almorzó con ella y luego toco un poco su instrumento musical mientras una persona no muy lejos de allí buscaba a issei pero

-… esta música está en el mismo lugar de la otra voz-dijo la voz monótona de koneko-estas segura de querer hacer esto buchou

-si koneko si lo que dijo es cierto necesitare su ayuda pero estoy segura que no lo ara gratis algo quiere a cambio y me pregunto que-dijo rias mientras seguía a su sierva

Issei tocaba su instrumento cuando rias llego con koneko y miraron a la chica de cabellos Blasco-platino ojos a juego

-hola issei_ku podríamos hablar un momento-pregunto rias mientras miraba como issei detenía su tocar

-si siéntate no te preocupes por heilyn ella al igual que las demás son de extrema confianza-dijo issei

-parece que no te importa que muestre su identidad-dijo rias

-no mientras kiba no la vea todo está bien por el momento si te preguntas porque es porque ella formara parte en su entrenamiento para que supere su odio hacia las excalibur-dijo issei mientras rias se sorprendió por eso

-que tanto sabes de nosotros issei_ku-pregunto rias-

-lo suficiente y asia está bien –pregunto issei notablemente preocupado

-si está bien acepto ser mi sierva ahora es mi arfil… pero parases conocerla issei_ku... pero ella me dijo que nunca tuvo amigos o familiares que cuidaran de ella como la conoces-pregunto rias

-conozco mucha gente que no tienen la menor idea de quién soy y mucho menos me han visto en su vida, asia es una de ellas… dime ya tomaste una decisión o estás aquí por otra cosa… ho hola koneko_chan-dijo issei mientras recibía un hola por parte de koneko

-no sé por qué nos quieres ayudar con eso pero supongo que quieres algo a cambio que es-pregunto rias directo al grano

-vaya esa pregunta no me la espere… pero lo que quiero a cambio no te puedo decir a menos que ganes lo que quieres si no pues no hay porque me lo des, entretanto no podré decirte, solo si ganas así juntos ganamos-dijo issei mientras miraba a rias

-ha lo pensé bien, sebes mucho de nosotros y puedo asegurar que mucho más de lo que dijiste antes eso es muy sospechoso… pero necesito tu ayuda-dijo rias-si lo que dices es verdad entonces necesitare tu ayuda

-bueno eso me agrada pero que hay de sona estoy seguro que no aprueba esto al menos que sepa todo sobre mi y eso no lo puedo permitir por el momento-dijo issei mientras rias lo miraba

-eso quiere decir que nos lo dirás en un futuro cuando lo amerite-pregunto rias mientras issei asentía- está bien issei_ku acepto tus términos

-me sorprende cuanto confías como puedes estar tan segura-pregunto heilyn

-no sé pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes y por cierto tu qué relación tienes con kiba-pregunto rias heilyn miro a issei y este asintió dando su aprobación

-bueno permíteme presentarme mi nombre es heilyn walker una de las sobrevivientes del proyecto de la espada sagrada mi sacred gear es world of weapons-dijo heilyn dejando sorprendidas a koneko y rias

-un gusto rias gremory-dijo sorprendida rias-pero otra entonces puede que la o el otro sobreviviente este con…

-miya asame-dijo issei para decirle quien era la otra sobreviviente-pero les pido que no le digan a kiba ellas serán las compañeras de kiba y en cargadas de su recuperación y que deje ese odio

Rias solo asintió al igual que koneko-cuantos de tus compañeros están relacionados con nosotros-pregunto rias

-todos rias todos-dijo issei mientras se levantaba del lugar y el timbré sonaba- nos veremos a la salida heilyn

Heilyn asintió y se retiró del lugar poniéndose su capota

-issei_ku tu sabes mucho de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti eso es lo que le causa desconfianza a sona-dijo rias mientras issei se está alejando

-rias no hay que saber mucho de mí, además no me creerían aunque celos dijera pero si quieres saber algo de mi pues… lo que dijo sona antes que me retirara es verdad-dijo issei y se retiró del lugar

-es el sekiryuutei…-dijo koneko sorprendida-pero entonces tiene dos sacred gear

Rias solo se quedó pensando en eso el sekiryuutei si pudieran ponerlo del lado del inframundo sería algo nuevo

Todo transcurrió su curso nadie dijo nada issei seguí en clases pero solo sona miraba a issei, desconfiada de todo ello, en la tarde se acabaron las clases issei llego a la salida del lugar y sus compañeras estaban allí miraban a issei

-bien comencemos con esto es hora de ponerlos en forma prepararlos para sus peleas futuras-dijo issei mientras todas asentían así todas ellas e issei salieron directo al club

 **En el club**

-bueno chicos he aceptado la ayuda de issei para entrenar-dijo rias para sus compañeros sus siervos solo la miraron-si él tiene razón será lo mejor por el momento

-vaya todos están ya aquí-dijo issei mientras entraba al salón del lugar-bueno supongo que rias les informo de que acepto mi ayuda para sus entrenamientos

Todos asintieron mientras kiba miraba a karasuba e issei busco con la mirada a asia y la encontró serca de akeno

-donde están los demás karasuba, nuestros hermanos-dijo kiba algo preocupado

-ellas están bien kiba no tienes que preocuparte el sekiryuutei cuida de nosotras-fue la respuesta de karasuba

-porque no vinieron también-pregunto kiba

-porque aún no es momento de que las veas todo a su tiempo kiba tu estas regido por tu odio y hasta que superes eso no las podrás ver-dijo la voz de miya

-mi odio me mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo y jure que los vengaría-dijo kiba mostrando su odio

-de las excalibur… de sus fragmentos es eso…-dijo la voz de heilyn-las espadas no hicieron esto fue el líder del proyecto él fue el que causo todo eso

-el líder, si esas espadas no existieran no hubieran muertos nuestros hermanos-dijo kiba-no descansare asta destruir las y a sus portadores

-y eso que ara… nada kiba la razón por la cual no has podido ver a las demás es porque tu adió puede causar problemas en ellas, no te negamos que no debas sentir odio es natural pero siente ese odio por el culpable no por un objeto que no que no tuvo la culpa dirige ese odio al que verdadera-mente lo merece-dijo miya mientras mantenía la calma- no manches las memorias de tus hermanos que anhelaban poder ser un portador de excalibur no lo manches con tu odio no manches sus sueños

Esas palabras dejaron callados a todos y a kiba desconcertado no había pensado, que varios de ellos que rían ser portadores de excalibur y soñaban con poder sostenerlas un día como sus espadas

-asia me alegra ver que estas bien-dijo issei mientras akeno miraba a issei igual que rias y koneko

-ano tu eres dragonaider_san-pregunto asia-si pero dime issei tranquila yo no te ere nada asia-dijo issei-gracias por salvarme issei_san-dijo asia-no te preocupes es lo que hacen los amigos asia-dijo issei mientras asia mostraba lagrimas por esa palabra-amigos tu eres mi amigo-dijo asia feliz por esas palabras-si asia soy tu amigo aunque aún no me conozcas bien yo te conozco muy bien como a todos aquí presentes y por eso soy tu amigo y estoy seguro que ellos también serán tus amigos-dijo issei mientras los presentes asentían ante la última frase de issei

-bueno que tal si comenzamos primero sus habilidades están in completas tu kiba necesitas mejorar y superar tu odio para alcanzar tu balance breaker para ello necesitas un cambio radical de emociones-dijo issei-en cuanto a ti koneko_chan necesitas empezar a usar tu poder y mejorar tu Senjūtsu muestra quien eres-dijo issei mientras sorprendía más a los presentes al saber que koneko podía usar el Senjūtsu-pero tu rias tu poder es alto pero necesitas en contar maneras de usar lo de forma diferente y tus estrategias como empleas a tus siervos que ellos puedan mostrar todo su potencial y mas

Todos se quedaron callados mientras miraban a rias ella solo asintió ante sus palabras issei soltó una risita

-"esto es ilógico se supone que yo era que debería ser entrenado y los entreno en vez de a mi"-pensó issei

-[bueno es normal tú ya entrenaste con ellos... bueno algo parecido… además terminaste siendo aprendiz de ophis y gread red que más quieres]-dijo Ddraig a issei mental mente

-y tu akeno himejima serás el caso más duro para entrenar…-dijo issei mientras todos miraban a akeno con preocupación por esas palabras-tu eres lo suficiente mente fuerte como para ser catalogada como akuma de clase alta… pero tu resistencia no es la suficiente y tu poder está incompleto no usas todo tu poder

Akeno se quedó callada entendía sus palabras pero no dijo nada rias miraba como su amiga esta callada ante eso ella sabía el odio que tenía ella

-y tu asia serás un caso especial dado que aunque no lo sepas eres innata para usar magia solo será mejorar tu alcance de curación y practicar-dijo issei y todos miraron asombrados issei sabía muy bien como manejaría sus entrenamientos-bueno comencemos primero kiba entrenaras con karasuba miya y heilyn ellas te ayudaran a mejorar tus técnicas tu velocidad y resistencia es lo que más necesitas

Todos miraron a kiba mientras este solo asintió, estaba pensativo con las palabras de una de las chicas que acompañaba a issei

-bueno koneko_chan tú te vasas demasiado en resistencia tu habilidad te da una fuerza inhumana y resistencia igual pero no siempre debes aguantar utiliza tu flexibilidad para evadir y atacar igual aun te falta por aprender a controlar el Senjūtsu y el Tōki con ello serás muy poderosa pero de nada sirve poder usarlos cuando tu cuerpo no aguanta dicho poder igual fortalecerás tu cuerpo

Dijo issei mientras estaba mirando a los demás-yo te ayudare con eso y mi sirvienta estará encantada de ayudarte

-sirvienta que quieres decir issei-pregunta rias-tengo un contrato entre amo y sirviente con un ser que puede usar el Senjūtsu. Bueno y una de mis compañeras te ayudara en tu largo procesó de aceptación, akeno_sempai cuando logres superar tu odio te dire algo que solo tú debes saber sino recurriré al método radical y créeme que quedarás peor que kiba cuando vio a karasuba

-rias quiero que leas todos los libros de estrategia y busques como controlar tu poder para que mejores tus estrategias sinon te ayudara y debes en cuando mi chica de alquimia jugaran muchos juegos de estar así podrás mejorar-dijo issei-en cuanto a ti asia argento me encargare personal mente de tu entrenamiento…

Con esas palabras todos miraron sorprendidos a issei no podían creerlo manejo la situación fácil y dicto entrenamientos fácil mente

-por cierto kiba ten-dijo issei mientras le tiraba un cristal azulado-te dire que es, de donde proviene y cuál es su utilidad cuando estés listo para pasar a la segunda etapa de tu entrenamiento mientras tanto cuídalo con tu vida porque es muy importante para ti

Las palabreas de issei para kiba fueron extrañas eso no tenía sentido a él no le importaba ese orbe pero decidió hacer caso a sus palabras issei se retira para decirles que los vería en lo más profundo del área boscosa de la academia en las madrugadas y fines de semana para los entrenamientos

Cada uno empezó sus entrenamientos rias se la pasaba jugando con sinon aún no lograba de rotarla sin duda sinon era la mejor estratega en esa academia el entrenamiento de koneko fue más movido ella se enfrentaba a issei en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y meditaciones para controlar la energía natural pero aun así los ejercicios para mejorar su resistencia eran monstruosos kiba se negaba a dejar su odia a la excalibur solo una paliza de las tres chicas lo izo que darse callado i pensar antes de hablar con ellas akeno intentaba superar su odio por el bien de su amiga pero solo recordar ese día no la dejaba avanzar shuri que era la entrenadora varias veces se dio tentada a decirle quien era ella pero eso solo traería más preguntas sobre issei y desconfianza asia estaba practicando con capacidad de curar mantener activada su habilidad aunque no estuviera curando a nadie así se adaptaría y podría usar su poder sin que tuviera sobre agotamiento issei también le enseñaba los manejos de la magia y poder demoniaco, todos estaban siguiendo sus entrenamientos a pesar de que solo habían pasado tres días desde que issei dictamino cual sería sus entrenamientos

Issei caminaba por los al rederos de la academia mientras los demás seguían con sus entrenamientos sin darse cuenta está siendo seguido por sona y su reina issei llego a las canchas de deportes mientras se acercó aúna a las canchas de tenis mientras miraba estas recordó cuando en rias y sona se batieron a duelo por saber quién era el que llevaría a sus siervos a buscar un familiar en eso issei sintió la presencia de sona y tsubaki

-ha que pasa ahora… shitori_Kaichō acaso ise algo mal-dijo issei mientras sona salía, aparecía en el lugar y su reina detrás de ella

-en realidad si… que quieres de nosotros puede que rias te crea pero a mí no me engañas –fijo sona mientras miraba a issei pero

-sona_san que no sepa nada de mí no quiere decir que yo los estoy engañando-dijo issei mientras miraba a tsubaki-te propongo un trato juguemos una partida de ajedrez si me ganas te dire todo de mí y estará en ti creerme o no pero si gano dejaras de vigilarme y dejarme entrenar a los demás en paz te parece

Con esas palabras sona solo esbozó una sonrisa nunca había perdido un juego de ajedrez es más ella se deshizo de su compromiso con un partido de ajedrez y dejo en claro que solo se casaría con alguien más inteligente que ella cosa que su familia aprobó pero le dejaron en claro que con la persona que perdiera en ajedrez se casaría con ella pero nadie pudo derrotarla está muy confiada que ella podría ganar y conseguir toda la información de issei así sabría en realidad quien era y porque sabía tanto de ellas

-de acuerdo pero si gano me dirás todo lo que nos ocultas-dijo sona mientras llamaba a issei para que empezaran su juego entra más rápido le ganara obtendría todo la información-sígueme jugaremos en la sala del consejo estudiantil

Issei la siguió a sona al salón del consejo estudiantil, ya unas ves allí sona saco un tablero de ajedrez y posiciono todas las fichas unas blancas y negras issei tomos las blancas

-bueno empecemos sitri_sempai-dijo issei mientras colocaba una sonrisa feroz mientras movía el peón al frente de la torre de su lado de derecho

 **Día siguiente**

Issei estaba entrenando con asia que ahora estaban entrenando el físico de asia mientras hacían unas cuclillas y abdominales

-hoy iras a ver cómo van los demás issei_san-pregunto asia que miraba a issei mientras el asia unas cuclillas con un círculo mágico de gravedad este círculo tenía la estructura de color violeta unas enredaderas con espinosa de color blanco y verde alrededor del circulo unas alas escarlatas que se extendían en todo su esplendor y una serpiente alada formando un & de color escarlata su cabeza sobre salía mirando hacia arriba y su cola pasaba por debajo y apuntaba al suelo

-si asia hoy mirare cómo van los entrenamientos de los demás así determinare si están listos-dijo issei

-issei_san porque estas tan empeñado en entrenarnos-pregunto Asia mirando a issei-veras asia aunque no lo sepas en el futuro se enfrentaran contra enemigos poderosos que pondrán en peligro sus vidas este entrenamiento es para que estén preparados… además de tener una oportunidad contra raizer phoenix el prometido de rias_buchou el solo ve a las mujeres como carne nada mas-dijo issei serio-puede que suene algo hipócrita de mi parte dado que quiero ser el rey de un harem pero yo protejo y cuido de las mujeres que me gustan

-no yo sé que eres una persona muy amable me salvaste y preocupaste por mi sin conocerme-dijo asia feliz al recordar y saber que issei se preocupaba por ella

-asia la única manera de poder romper ese compromiso es ganar el rating game que le impondrán a rias para que acepte el compromiso pero tú y los demás no están listos para ese juego aun-dijo issei- sarzechs lucifer intenta ayudar a rias_buchou con ese juego con la esperanza de que ella gane

Dijo issei mientras dejaba de hacer sus ejercicios y el círculo mágico desaparecía asia también dejo de ejercitarse para descansar issei le dio unos consejos con los cuales podría mejorar y luego se retiró para ver los demás entrenamientos

 **Con Kiba**

Kiba estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento donde karasuba, miya y heilyn no le daban descanso el pobre rubio estaba agotado apenas podía mantenerse en pie mientras las chicas estaban apenas empezando a sudar

-te falta más resistencia kiba as 500 abdominales y luego unas 200 vueltas a la academia, en ese estado forzaremos tu cuerpo para que sobre pase tu limite-dijo issei mientras entraba al lugar

-has, has, has, yo soy más de técnica que de resistencia-dijo kiba tratando de evitar esforzar más su cuerpo que no aguantaba

-sabes si esa es toda la capacidad que das no logras tu objetivo recuerda que tus oponentes en esta ocasión son humanas y mira cómo te tienen y ellas están como si nada-dijo issei mientras kiba recordó que las tres eran humanas y podían tener mejor físico que el un demonio-… además para realizar mejores técnicas necesitas más resistencia si ejecutas una técnica de alto nivel y quedas exhausto no te sirve de nada

Cuando issei dijo esas palabras kiba solo asintió y procedió hacer lo que le dijeron para que issei se retirara

 **Con akeno**

Ellas estaba entrenando con shuri que solo usaba magia y no sus truenos akeno no sabía quién era pero le estaba dando problemas apenas podía mantener su ritmo

-aun te falta más poder… pero debes aceptar tu otro poder si quieres lograr pasar el entrenamiento-dijo shuri

-jamás usare eso es algo que…-dijo akeno pero-es parte de ti te guste o no que tengas sangre de datenchil no te convierte en ellos puedes tener su apariencia pero tus actos y decisiones son los que muestran quien eres supéralo lo que te paso no fue culpa de los datenchil por lo menos no en general todo paso solo porque querían herir a barakiel

Fue la voz de shuri quien interrumpió las palabras de akeno-los humanos odian a los datenchil solo porque su puesta mente son malos pero los akumas son igual pero tú te uniste a ellos porque te ayudaron pero ante los ojos de los de más eres como los akumas de las historias de la biblia son seres de pura maldad y codicia lo mismo sucede con los datenchil… pero si nos conoces nunca sabrás como son realmente hay unos mejores que otros unos más perversos que otros pero tú ya lo sabes no akeno-dijo issei mientras llegaba al lugar

-si no todos los akumas son malos no son como los pintan en las iglesias e historias-dijo akeno-pero los datenchil son diferentes…

-error los datenchil son el mismo caso de los akumas pero tú solo te niegas a captarlo… pero sabes lo que te paso no fue culpa de barakiel sino de la familia himejima ellos odian a los datenchil y no les importo vender la vida de una miembro de su familia con tal de matarlo o herirlo de una manera mortal-dijo issei mientras shuri se quedó callada issei le conto todo para mala suerte de ella tenía pruebas in-negables – solo piénsalo detenidamente… déjala descansar que aclare sus dudas luego prosigan con el entrenamiento… pero recuerda esto akeno_san de que termines tu entrenamiento depende la libertad de tu mejor amiga aquella que te ayudo cuando más lo necesitabas

Con esas palabras issei se retiró del lugar caminaba al último lugar donde entrenaba la que debió ser su ama

-no crees que te pasaste con akeno-pregunto la voz de la sombra de issei

-tal vez pero si no quiere superar su odio aremos lo mismo que con kiba, que lo dirija a otro lado, al lugar indicado, al verdadero culpable así podrá superarlo además shuri no puede negar que ellos son los culpables-respondió issei

-bueno en eso tienes razón además ella también tiene odio por los que fueron su familia alguna vez-dijo la voz para que issei asintiera y siguiera su camino

 **Con rias**

Rias estaba juagando shogi con sinon estaban sentadas la parte de afuera de dojo de la casa issei, ellas dos estaban muy concentradas ninguna de ellas se fijó cuando issei llego y las vio juagar sinon le estaba ganando estrepitosa mente rias nunca había tenido tantos problemas jugando ningún juego de mesa como el shogi o ajedrez normal solo sona le había ganado pero esta chica sí que era muy buena o ella era muy mala de pendiendo de cómo lo vieras

-cómo es que me acorralas así nadie acepción de sona me avía ganado de esta manera-dijo rias-"puede que esté al nivel de sona o incluso más que sona"

-para mi trabajo o al menos antes de unirme a issei era una mercenaria la mejor para un trabajo como ese necesitas muchas estrategias ser un buen líder…-dijo sinon mientras no despegaba la vista del tablero de juego-… siempre hay que tener más de una estrategia no dos ni tres no un plan A y un plan B necesitas tener y pensar encada una de las probabilidades así sean malas o las peores y planear mil formas de actuar o ejecutar tus movimientos… aunque aún no estoy al nivel de issei pero puedo darle un poco de competencia

Rias sé que do callada ella no era rival para issei entonces issei era el mejor estratega del grupo de ellas como era posible issei no solo era poderoso sino un buen líder

Issei se retiró parecía que el entrenamiento de rias iba bien issei no interrumpió y salió a seguir con su entrenamiento tenía que reunirse con ophis y red en la brecha dimensional

 **Una semana había pasado**

Rias estaba sorprendida después de unos días que empezaron sus entrenamientos sona había dejado de molestarlos con lo de que no deberían confiar en issei y solo cela pasaba pensando y miraba de debes en cuando a issei con una mirada sencilla y calculadora a la vez

Este día todos estaban descansando issei había parado los entrenamientos sin ninguna excusa en particular solo dijo "mañana no abra entrenamiento hasta aquí por el momento mañana será importante y deben estar listo para todo" esas palabras, habían terminado las clases y sus encargos como akumas todos estaban dando sus respectivos informes

-bueno me alegra que el entrenamiento no este interrumpiendo nuestros quehaceres-dijo rias mientras terminaba de mirar los contratos-bueno ya pueden retirarse y descansen mañana iniciamos de nuevo con el entrenamiento

-no issei_sempai dijo que descansaríamos los dos días mañana no hay entrenamiento-dijo koneko mientras comía un paquetes de gomas-parece que está esperando que pase algo pude sentirlo está preocupado por algo

-are, are, are parece que koneko_chan está preocupada por su sempai…-dijo akeno y para sorpresa de todos ella se sonrojo bastante –are no espere esa reacción koneko acaso te gusta issei_ku

-yo… yo… no sé de qué abalas-dijo koneko mientras desviaba la mirada

-"ha parece que no eres la única rias… como es que le empezó a gustar"-pensó akeno mientras miraba como rias estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de koneko

-vaya koneko pensé que nunca mostrarías esa parte de ti-dijo rias-"vaya así que le gusta issei eso estará duro porque he podido notar que a sinon y heilyn gustan de issei y tal vez algunas más de su grupo"

Rias por más que pudiera ver como se comportaban las chicas de issei al lado de él su preocupación tan atentas con él no sabía si era por respeto y lealtad o porque gustaban de el

-"ha espero poder ganar según issei estamos por debajo aún no tenemos la oportunidad de ganar"-pensaba rias sabía que issei les estaba ayudando pero no sabía porque pero el simple hecho que les ayude era mucho para ella-"me gustaría poder cumplir ese simple capricho mío de casarme con alguien que me ame por quien soy no por lo que conlleva mi apellido alguien atento feliz que se preocupe por mí, no me vea solo por mi cuerpo" eran los pensamientos de rias mientras recordaba a issei en los entrenamientos cuando le explicaba que su poder podía controlarlo cuando pudiera controlar sus emociones jugando varios juegos de mesa ajedrez shogi y muchos más cuando issei le ponía hipo-tices de cómo podría empeorar una situación cuando la hacía reír cuando hablaban de pequeñeces historias de sus vidas cuando eran niños eso

-"alguien como issei_ku me gustaría que fuera mí…"-rias para sus pensamientos está sorprendida por lo que estaba pensando e imaginando cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba se reincorporo pero ya no había nadie solo su reina que estaba mirando como su mejor amiga estaba en las nubes

-vaya ya volviste eso es bueno estaba preocupada rias-dijo akeno-que paso-pregunto rias-nada estabas distraída kiba pregunto que si sabias cuando te dirían lo del juego de valoración y no contestabas les dije que fueran i descansaran dado que tenías la vista perdía-dijo akeno

Rias se sonrojo por lo que le decía akeno-lo siento estaba pensando en…-issei_ku no rias lo puedo ver solo con una mirada estas muy interesada en el pero la pregunta es a que nivel-dijo akeno interrumpiendo las palabras de su ama y mejor amiga pero antes que una de ellas hablara de nuevo un círculo mágico apareció en medio del lugar…

 **Día siguiente**

Issei estaba llegando a la academia al pasar por las puertas de la academia sona estaba en la entrada de la academia pudo divisar como issei estaba serio

-haaa por lo menos hoy no están vigilándome las damas-dijo issei mientras caminaba

-dirás cuidándote-respondió su sombra issei solo se quedó callado mientras seguía su camino al club de ocultismo

-¿acaso su sombro hablo?-dijo sona que había escuchado la sombra de issei-si kaicho…-le respondió su reina

Issei siguió su camino hasta llegar al club sintió la presencia de alguien más aparte de rias y sus siervos

-ya llego como era de esperarse tan puntual y dedicada a la casa gremory-dijo issei mientras iba a entras cuando

-issei_san…-dijo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas al voltear pudo ver a asia caminando junto con koneko-issei_san pasa algo

-issei_sempai pareces preocupado pasa algo-pregunto koneko

-si llego el momento de intensificar sus entrenamientos ella ya está aquí-dijo issei para confundir a asia pero koneko pudo sentir la presencia de un demonio muy poderoso pero conocido

-issei_sempai sabias que ella llegaría hoy verdad-dijo koneko-hai koneko_chan por eso te pedí que les dijeras que descansaran hoy también-dijo issei mientras abría la parte-vamos es momento de afrontar esto

Las dos chicas lo siguen mientras issei esta serio y koneko comprendió la preocupación de issei, las habilidades de ellos habían mejorado mucho pero issei estaba preocupado que aún no estén al nivel para que puedan enfrentar al phoenix

Issei abrió la puerta del salón del club donde se reunieron rápida miente diviso a todos los presentes estaban rias, akeno kiba y grayfia justo al lado de rias con su habitual ropa y su inexpresivo rostro

-hola rias_buchou akeno_san kiba y…-dijo issei mientras miraba a grayfia ella estaba a punto de presentarse cuando-grayfia lucífugos

 **Continuara…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos estaban sorprendidos issei sabía quién era grayfia rias se preguntaba de donde se conocían mientras la misma grayfia analizaba a issei con la mirada se preguntaba quién era el y de donde lo conocía pero cuando vio a koneko justo a su lado" parece que rias encontró un nuevo siervo me sorprende que le hablara de mi "si ella creía que rias la había mencionado

-ojou_sama quiere que les digas de la situación-pregunto grayfia mientras recibía una negativa por parte de rias-no mina todo va según…-dijo rias pero

Un círculo mágico anaranjado apareció del cual brotaron llamas el círculo mágico fue identificado por todos los presentes o al menos la mayoría de ellos porque asia no sabía lo que pasaba, todos miraron el círculo mágico y

-phoenix-fue la palabra que dijo kiba mientras akeno koneko afilaban sus miradas pero

-el bastardo yakitori-dijo issei con cierto toque de odio en sus palabras y rápida-mente todas fijaron la mirada en issei y pudieron ver una mirada era una mirada que prometía mucho dolor, issei aun recordaba cuando raizer decidió ser de carnada para averiguar la verdad del campeón el emperador de los rating game y casi muere ravel {aquí raizer fue el dela idea no fue ravel o los miembros de la casa phoenix} issei quería darle una buena paliza a raizer pero por el momento no podía hacer eso. Del círculo mágico salió el tercer heredero de la casa phoenix con una mirada arrogante diviso todo a su alrededor asta fijar su vista en rias a los demás no les dio ninguna importancia

Pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de grayfia rias y akeno la sombra de issei tuvo una distorsión como cuando una honda de agua pasa por todo un estanque pero en este caso solo paso por los bordes de la sombra también se podía notar cierta energía emanar de ella que solo grayfia noto

-he venido por ti mi atrevida rias-dijo raizer mientras caminaba para acercarse a rias pero antes de que quedara a ton solo un metro de ella issei se interpuso en medio de ellos dos

-antes de que digas una estupidez mide tus palabras-dijo issei tan solo ver a raizer y ya quería arrancarle la cabeza de lleno no podía explicarse esas ganas de matarlo

-[cálmate compañero si lo atacas solo causaras más problemas]-dijo Ddraig

-"si lo sé pero no entiendo porque quiero matarlo"-dijo issei mientras respiraba tranquila mente relajando su cuerpo

-[me temo que eso es tu parte dragón recuerda que eres un dragón humanoide, como sabes nosotros los dragones somos muy territoriales y sobre protectores con lo que nos pertenece recuerda cuando masacraste a los datenchil por lo que le hicieron a asia es lo mismo recuerda rias es una de las mujeres que amas y ella te acepto bueno la rias de dónde venimos pero ella y… bueno ya captaste la idea]-dijo Ddraig explicando la razón por la cual que quería matar a raizer-[sin mencionar que el idiota casi mata a una de tus amantes… eso sería otra cosa por la cual lo quieres matar nosotros los dragones no perdonamos las traiciones]

-cuida tus pablaras sucio demonio de clase baja que muy pronto seré tu amo-dijo raizer pero

-porque no me intentas callar claro si puedes yakitori-dijo issei mientras su sombra se distorsionaba más y 3 pares de ojos rojos fueron notados en ella o al menos grayfia lo noto esa aura que emitía la sombra de issei era muy tétrica pero algo le decía que eso era peligroso

-vasta ustedes dos compórtense raizer_sama deje de provocar al siervo de ojou_sama y tu rias controla a tu siervo-dijo grayfia

-issei por favor podrías calmarte-dijo rias algo nerviosa cosa que fue muy notable para grayfia o cualquiera de los presentes pero la mayor sorpresa era que akeno compartía ese nerviosismo

-vamos, vamos, vamos issei_ku cálmate por favor lo único que no queremos es armas más tención de la que hay-dijo akeno algo nerviosa por no decir muerta de los nervios

-mmm-fue todo lo que dijo issei pero no porque tuviera que hacerlo sino porque noto algo fuera de foco su sombra tenía tres pares de ojos rojos fijos en raizer-" eso es nuevo nunca había pasado"

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que

-deberías controlar mejor a tus siervos rias…-dijo raizer-veo nuevos reencarnados y por lo que parece no saben de mi porque no les as dicho aunque sean poca cosa al menos deberías decirles a quien deberán obedecer cuando seas mi esposa

Esas palabras lograron una risa fingida de los presentes excepto issei que solo miraba con ira reprimida a raizer

-dejémonos de esta farsa grayfia acepto el rating gama para hacer valer mi decisión de no casarme con raizer…-dijo rias dejando sorprendida a grayfia y confundido a raizer

-rating game… rias tu aun no puedes participar en un rating game oficial-dijo raizer confiando pero

-rias ojou_sama como sabia del rating game es algo que apenas se decidió unos días atrás-dijo grayfia sorprendida y sorprendiendo a todos a raizer porque no sabía que se había decidido ello y los siervos de rias porque como era posible que issei supiera eso cuando apenas fue tomada la decisión disimulada mente miraron a issei cosa que solo grayfia noto-bueno eso no importa por el momento pero si es su decisión rias ojou_sama…

-jajaja no creerás que podrás derrotarme rias yo ya he participado en juegos oficiales y he ganado varios en cuanto tu…-miro serio los siervos de rias- aun no estas preparada y por lo que noto

Dijo raizer mirando a los siervos de rias y chasqueo sus dedos al instante un círculo mágico apareció y de este emanaron muchas llamas y al césar la llamarada aparecieron 15 mujeres

-este es mi sequito de 15 piezas por lo tanto un juego completo y tu rias ellos son todos tus siervos-dijo pregunto raizer mientras su mirada arrogante se hacía más superior, rias se quedó callada no podía responder como tal puede que si fueran todas sus piezas no podía decir que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles frente cuando issei decía que aún les falta-jajaja esto será más fácil de lo que creí

Dijo raizer mientras akeno koneko kiba y asia solo apretaban sus puños sabían que ellos no tenían el poder necesario, mientras issei estaba buscando con la mirada a ravel y la vio al lado de Isabela

-tal vez tengas mayor numero que rias_buchou pero eso no quiere decir que será fácil-dijo issei cuando encontró a ravel con la mirada y le sonrió ravel solo quedo estática la mirada de issei era calmada pero salvaje fría pero llena esperanza ravel no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Raizer miraba a issei como fijaba su mirada en su sequito pero no pudo darse cuenta de que estaba fija en ravel, después de sonreír issei fijo su vista en raizer y volvió a ser una mirada de ira pura

-tush maldito demonio de clase baja… no necesito un duelo para ponerte en tu lugar miya-dijo raizer mientras la chica salía del grupo lista para atacar a issei todos estaban callados y expectantes

-yo de ti no aria…- dijo issei cuando la chica ataco con su Bo a issei pero un tentáculo apareció un tenáculo echo de sombras rápida-mente el tentáculo actuó como defensa de issei pero no termino hai este destrozo el Bo de la chica y con un fuerte golpe la lanzo en reversa y choco contra la pared del salón quedando enterrada en la pared

-maldito demonio de sangre sucia… chicas-dijo raizer para que sus chicas saltaran al ataque contra issei las primeras en aparecer fueron las caballero dando un ataque rápido pero certero, un corte diagonal al mismo tiempo que varios tentáculos salieran de la sombra de issei dos a sus costados deteniendo los ataques de las caballeros, al instante aparecieron dos peones la gemelas con una motosierra cada una intentaron cortar a issei pero otros dos tentáculos aparecieron en defensa de issei

Las dos torres intentaron golpear a issei de frente pero el suelo donde estaba parado issei se envolvió en sombras y se levantó un muro de sombras se escuchó un fuerte crash los golpes de las dos torres chocaron contra el muro pero estos no destruyeron la pared de sombras si no que se hundieron en el muro que dando atrapadas el muro se convirtió en tentáculos y se envolvieron por el brazo de juntas torres apresándolas mientras las caballeras trataban de defenderse de los tentáculos pero los peones eran las que peor la estaban pasando los tentáculos destruyeron sus motosierras dejándolas indefensas mientras los tentáculos las atacaba para empalarlas vivas ellas apenas podían evadir los ataques pero aun así tenían varias cortadas en su cuerpo

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos issei le estaba haciendo frente a 6 siervos de raizer pero en eso yubulina se preparó para atacar iba hacer una gran explosión y **BOOM** se escuchó sonora mente una pequeña cortina de humo cubría a issei pero era extraño los tentáculos seguían atacando el humo empezó a desvanecerse y pudieron notar una cúpula de sombras

Esta cúpula empezó a cuartearse varios pedazos esta misma empezaron a caer dejando ver a issei intacto

-maldito insolente-dijo la reina de raizer preparaba su próximo ataque pero freno al instante su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sudaba a montones estaba nerviosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida de los que observaban la pelea rápida mente fijaron la mirada en issei y pudieron ver como de la sombra de issei salía una persona una joven solo se podía saber que era mujer tenía una capa lila con capota del mismo color que ocultaba su rostro pero se podía divisar 6 ojos rojos que solo divisaban sus víctima en su campo de visión las siervas de raizer phoenix y el mismo, las manos de esta joven estaban en vueltas en una energía morada con destellos de sombras

- **maldito bastardo como te atreves a tacar a mi señor** -fueron las palabras que surgieron de esa joven se escuchaba distorsionada como si más de una chica hablara al mismo tiempo,

-no, no, no, no, esto no está pasando…-fueron las palabras que grito con horror la reina de raizer, yubulina-ella… nos matara a todos… raven roth

Fueron las palabras que decía con horror yubulina no movía ni un musculo pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para que todos se alertaran y preocuparan antas que alguien pudiera hacer algo alcanzaron a divisar

Raven ataco sin reparo a las dos torres las azotaba contra el suelo y el techo del salón y las dos peones gemelas habían sido atrapadas por los tentáculos y estaban siendo aprisionadas y estrujadas por estos mientras las caballeras no pian moverse de su lugar los tentáculos les impedían poder moverse un solo paso en falso y muertas estarían de eso estaban seguras raven a banzo flotando mientras su capa hondeaba violenta mente, apunto su mano izquierda a yubulina barios escombros empezaron a envolverse en sobras y fusionarse para convertirse en especies de culebras que atraparon a yubulina estas se enredaron en todo su cuerpo y las cabezas quedaron a tan solo centímetros de morderla

De la propia sombra de raven salieron varios cuervos de 6 ojos rojos estos empezaron a volar por todo el lugar pero unos cuantos empezaron a volar y posarse en los hombros de issei como si protegieran e issei estaba mirando todo sin preocupación una mirada fría que aprobaba la situación

Debajo de raizer empezaron su propia sombra se distorsionó cuando raven dirigió su mano derecha contra él, y de esta salieron varias cadenas que terminaban con una punta afilada como la de una lanza estas cadenas se enredaron en todo su cuerpo inmovilizando sus extremidades y cuello de repente estas empezaron a jalarlo hasta que lo pusieron de rodilla

-maldito suéltame no sabes lo que estás haciendo al atacar a un demonio de clase alta demonio inferior de clase baja, basura-dijo raizer, este intentaba librarse de las cadenas, liberaba una cantidad de llamas pero estas eran adsorbidas por las sombras

- **tu maldita bolsa de carne, te atreves a por de bajar a mi señor y amenazarlo** -fueron las palabras de raven distorsionada- **… ni siquiera un phoenix puede hacerme frente, morirás por insultar a mi señor**

todos estaban sorprendidos esa chica doblego a raizer y más aún por el respeto que mostraba hacia issei grayfia no entendía pero rias y akeno la reconocieron fue la que comando a las demás compañeras de issei para protegerlas cuando libero su poder y pudieron entender algo ellas no eran solo compañeras, ellas consideraban a issei como su señor

Ravel vio y escucho lo que dijo e hizo raven estaba por intentar ayudar a su hermano cuando

-yo de ti no aria eso… no me gustaría que salieras las timada pequeña ojou_sama phoenix-dijo issei y ravel se quedó sorprendida él sabía que ella era una phoenix y no una sirvienta cualquiera pero las palabras "no me gustaría que saliera lastimada" la sonrojo

-cómo puedes decir eso cuando esto es tu culpa-dijo ravel mientras entraba en su estado ojou_sama

-jajaja puede ser pero el idiota de tu hermano intento matarme raven solo me está protegiendo antes date por suerte que mis demás compañeras no están aquí porque sería una total masacre ninguno de ustedes saldría con vida bueno excepto tu no permitiría que te hicieran daño-dijo issei mientras todos los presentes escucharon las palabras de issei-además es la primera vez que la veo así… tal vez sea lo que me dijeron los magos cuando la tome bajo mi cargo…

-deténganse de una vez esto puede traer repercusiones-dijo grayfia mientras aumentaba su poder y se preparaba para atacar pero antes que pudiera hacer algo los cuervos la empezaron a rodear y estos atacaban con bolas de energía violeta con tistes de sombra y se fundían con las sombras para desaparecer y aparecer fuera del campo de visión de grayfia

Grayfia tuvo que crear un campo de energía para protegerse pero este era atacado por los cuervos y rápida mente empezó a tener grietas

-rias controla a tus siervos esto causara problemas para lor gremory y…-dijo grayfia pero fue interrumpida

-lamento de seccionarte grayfia pero de ellos tres solo la rubia es mi sierva issei_ku y raven_san no son mis siervos-dijo rias mientras miraba todo preocupada y alegre por una parte si seguían el entrenamiento que issei les daba podían llegar a un nivel parecido, raizer estaba doblegado y a punto de ser asesinado mientras los siervos de este estaban siendo doblegados

-que ellos no son tus siervos-dijo sorprendida grayfia cuando una frase retumbo su mente " **maldito bastardo como te atreves a tacar a mi señor** " esas palabras de esa chica solo le daban a entender que solo una persona podía detener esto-issei_sama por favor detenla

Pero issei hizo oídos sordos solo miraba lo que estaba pasando con una pequeña sonrisa

-issei_sama le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder por favor deténgala-dijo grayfia desesperada algo le decía que esa chica era muy peligrosa pero cabrear al que la controlaba era aún más peligroso sus instintos le decían que corriera de ese lugar y nunca más volviera a el-issei_sama

Issei escucho cada palabra de grayfia mientras miraba todo lo que estaba haciendo raven y vio que ella estaba a punto de matar a raizer-basta raven tranquilízate arreglaremos las cosas con el después recuerda porque estamos aquí-dijo issei en voz de mando y firme como si fuera una orden

Las puntas de las cadenas estaban a punto de atravesar la cabeza de raizer pero se detuvieron a ton solo un milímetro de su ojo mientras las otras les falto un pelo para atravesar su cabeza mientras todas las sombras empezaron a desvanecerse los cuervos regresaban a la sombra de raven mientras ella dejo de apuntar sus manos a raizer, yubulina y el resto de su sequito excepto ravel que estaba aún lado de issei para evitar que quedara en el fuego cruzado cosa que nadie cedió cuenta cuando fue que issei quedo al lado de ravel, raven lentamente empezó a flotar hasta llegar al lado de issei y luego su capa dejo de hondear tanto y se suavizo mientras ella empezaba a hundirse en la sombra de issei nuevamente pero antes de que desapareciera completa mente alcanzaron a divisar como los 6 ojos rojos desaparecían para que aparecieran un par de ojos normales color azules un azul tan profundo como el océano

-"vaya si eso es lo que decían los magos no me sorprende su comportamiento no lo apruebo pero entendible pero es muy fuerte eso me alegra"-pensaba issei mientras miraba como raven regresaba a su sombra

-[vaya pero lo que me sorprende es que te hiciera caso tal vez sea como esos seres que solo obedecen a los más fuertes que ellos, también explicaría el porque te llamo su señor]-dijo Ddraig

Issei solo asintió con su cabeza mientras raven regreso a su sombra

-maldito desgra…-fue lo que dijo raizer pero

-silencio raizer_sama-dijo grayfia de un modo autoritario-usted es quien causo esto por atacarlo él no es un demonio y su agresión podría traer conflictos con la facción perteneciente de issei_sama

-para su bueno fortuna no sirvo a ninguna facción… pero esta es mi ciudad y si vuelve a suceder algo parecido… no pienso volver a detener a ninguno de mis seguidores y dejare que se diviertan a gusto-dijo issei mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba

-issei_sama me permite una pregunta… qué relación tiene con rias ojou_sama-pregunto grayfia mientras raizer solo hacia una mala cara por lo sucedido

Issei mando su mano a su barbilla para pensar su respuesta-soy el entrenador de rias gremory y su sequito soy su sensei-respondió issei-ahora me retiro antes que me arrepienta y lo mate yo mismo no quiero verlo de nuevo en mi ciudad

Con esas palabras issei se fue pensando en el estado de animo de raven ella siempre mostro cierto temor de que el la abandonara si ella perdía el control

-quien es él en realidad rias ojou_sama-pregunto grayfia

-su nombre es issei dragonaider y nuestro entrenador solo eso puedo decir no sabemos mucho de él o sus seguidoras…-dijo rias recordando que issei no quería que se supiera que él era el sekiryuutei

-ya veo ojou_sama-dijo grayfia para enfocar su mirada en la reina de raizer-yubulina podrías decirme de donde conoces a raven roth… tú la llamaste así

Yubulina aún estaba nerviosa no podía creer que sobrevivió a la gran maga oscura raizer estaba molesto ese mujer lo ridiculizo a él y a sus siervas esperaba a tentó para saber quién era ese chica si su reina sabía quién era podría cobrárselas más tarde

-realmente no la conozco o al menos está ahora en persona…todos los magos y brujas saben de ella es la maga más poderosa y peligrosa… ella formo parte de la facción de magos hasta que su líder llego a la conclusión de que era muy peligrosa y ordeno su ejecución para protegerse de ella y proteger su existencia de los humanos ordinarios…-dijo yubulina seria y aterrada-ella es la descendiente directa de la primera maga la primera bruja taira sor… ella alberga un poder descomunal que no puede controlar cada vez que estaba con alguien perdía el control y arrasaba con todo a su paso no dejaba nada… varios demonios intentaron reclutarla pero todos murieron

Todos estaban callados no podían creer lo que les decían esa chica era un peligro una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría pero entonces como estaba con issei y no perdía el control porque un seguía con el

-hace unos años atrás se armó un grupo de los mejores magos 50 de ellos para poder eliminarla-dijo mientras tragaba duro-pero ella los masacro solo quedaron 5 de ellos no saben por qué solo saben que ella los dejo vivos y luego huyo después de una horas la encontraron estaba con un chico un joven de edad contemporánea a la raven pero estaba tranquila compartiendo una fogata con el esto sorprendió a los magos pero decidieron atacar cuando ella estaba desprotegida pero ese joven intervino

Todos estaban atentos a la historia, mientras se preguntaban cuál era la relación de ella e issei ella lo llamo su señor pero por lo que sabían rias y sus siervos solo eran equipo pero ella lo trataba como si fuera su amo.

-este joven resultó ser un ser de gran poder los magos dijeron que ni teniendo a todo el grupo completo de los 50 hubieran podido hacerle frente… el joven estaba cabreado por como trataban a raven y por una mala expresión de uno del grupo este murió, les propuso que el la mantendría bajo control a cambio de que no la seguirían mas ellos aceptaron dado que raven parecía mantener la compostura mientras estaba a su lado…-dijo yubulina seria-se nos informó a todas las brujas y magos que con ella no nos metiéramos si queríamos seguir con vida si ello no nos mataba su dueño lo aria… ella hizo un contrato con él, raven quedo bajo las órdenes del joven desde entonces no se supo más de ella hasta ahora

Todos tragaron duro ese chica tenía el poder de matar a tantas personas como si nada e issei la mantenía bajo control cuanto poder tenía el para poder controlarla o cual sería la relación que tenían ellos dos para que ella lo obedeciera

-si eso es cierto porque esta con ese inepto…-dijo raizer en cólera- es imposible que ese humano insignificante sea…

-le pediré que se calle raizer_sama-dijo con frialdad pura grayfia-aún no he olvidado que usted es el responsable de lo que sucedió si nunca hubiera atacado a issei_sama ella nunca los uvera atacado,

-lo lamento raizer_sama pero no hay duda que él es el dueño de raven ella se detuvo en cuanto él se lo ordeno… además sus rasgos coinciden con el que se le vio la última vez… ojos de distintos color izquierdo verde-esmeralda derecho azul-celeste su cabello era negro con mechones rojos y tintes cafés piel pálida nunca se dijo su nombre pero si su descripción física-dijo yubulina-no pensé que era él porque el informe decía que su cabello era más castaño que negro pero quitando eso… es el

-maldito humano-dijo raizer grayfia y va a intervenir cuando

-él no es humano él es un dragón el mismo se identificó como uno por eso dejaron a raven con él un dragón podría controlarla si no matarla-dijo yubulina mientras raizer se enfurecía mas

\- no me importa lo que sea él va a….-dijo raizer pero

-le pediré que se vaya raizer_sama como bien lo dijo issei_sama usted no es bienvenido en su territorio y si es un dragón quiere decir que esta cuidad es suya y los dragones son muy territoriales-dijo grayfia mas como un regaño y una orden que como una sugerencia raizer solo hizo caso recogió a miya de la pared que esta incrustada e inconsciente mientras las siervas que no pudieron hacer nada porque fueron inmovilizadas como él recogían a las que estaban abatidas ravel se acercó a Isabela y la ayudo para que se pusiera de pie

-ojou_sama está bien-pregunto la torre mientras miraba que la cuarta hija de los phoenix estuviera bien sin ninguna herida

-si issei_sama impidió que interfiriera porque saldría herida-dijo ravel mientras se sorprendían issei la protegió de que saliera herida ¿porque?, Isabela noto un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas solo sonrió suave mente

-como te atreves a llamarlo así ravel-dijo raizer pare recibir una mirada de rechazo total por ravel

-si él hubiera querido nos mataba a todos y nadie aria nada nuestra familia quedaría manchada porque tu onii_sama decidiste invadir el territorio de un dragón y ofenderlo sabes las repercusiones que eso traerán si issei_sama tiene contacto con tannit toda la familia phoenix y sus aliados quedarían como enemigos rotundos de los dragones recuerda que un dragón nunca olvida una ofensa-dijo con tono de reproche mientras raizer solo hacia una mueca de disgusto por las palabras de su hermanita

Con esas palabras todos los siervos de raizer y el mismo se fueron del lugar raizer con cólera de juramento de venganza

-rias ojou_sama qué relación tiene con issei_sama-pregunto grayfia mientras rias se ponía un poco nerviosa

-bueno… como decirlo… es que bueno… él nos está entrenando desde ya hace una semana para el rating game…-dijo rias muy nerviosa y un poco de caída porque issei solo era su entrenador nada mas

-rias apenas ayer se decidió el rating game… acaso él es un… no imposible esos dragones están extintos…-dijo grayfia-bueno me retiró el rating game será en diez días ojou_sama dado lo sucedido aquí

Con esas palabras todos los que quedaban en el salón se quedaron callados como issei sabia del rating game cuando apenas ayer fue decidido

-issei_sempai sabia del juego antes que se tomara la decisión como es posible-dijo koneko

-tal vez debamos hablar con sona para averigüe todo lo posible de issei_ku-dijo rias mientras todos miraban por la ventana a lo lejos se miraba a issei abrazando a la chica que casi masacra a los siervos de raizer por atrever a tacar a issei

 **Con issei**

Acaba de salir del salón del club pudo sentir como las presencias de todos se guían aun hai decidió retirarse más del lugar casi ingresando en el área boscosa de la academia

-raven sal por favor-dijo issei calmada mente la chica solo hizo caso al salir que do de pie ante issei eran unos cinco cm más baja que issei esta no dirigía su mira a issei-raven por lo paso…

-por favor issei no me dejes no volverá a pasar te lo juro por favor no me dejes no quiero estar sola más issei_sama-fueron las palabras que dijo raven con temor pero para sorpresa de issei estaba llorando

-calma raven eso nunca pasara nunca te dejare sola ni a ti ni a las demás yo las quiero yo te quiero raven nunca te dejaría sola-dijo issei mientras abrazo a raven mientras ella estallo en llanto no pudo soportarlo mas

-issei_sama, issei_sama lo siento no sé qué me paso lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-decía raven mientras abrazaba issei con fuerza como si él se fuera air y ella no quisiera dejarlo ir, raven repetía una y otra vez-lo siento, lo siento, lo siente, lo siento

Issei solo, la abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella, esto la sorprendió bastante pero le agradaba nunca había podía tener contacto con una persona dado a que le tenían miedo por sus poderes

-calma raven yo nunca te dejare no tienes que pedir disculpas me estabas protegiendo es normal lo mismo me ha pasado a mí y todos ustedes lo han visto antes es algo normal puede que te pásate un poco pero te controlaste y te calmaste eso es lo que importa que estas bien y estas aprendiendo a controlarlo-dijo issei mientras la separaba un poco no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo dado que raven no quería soltarlo pero si lo suficiente para que issei pudiera verla y retirarle su capota para poder verla bien

Sus ojos azules estaban irritados por las lágrimas, varias lagrimas brotaban de ellos entre sollozos intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían ise simple mente se acercó a ella lentamente estuvieron unos milímetros de juntar sus labios pero issei se desvió en el último segundo y le dio un pico en su mejilla o más bien en la comisura del lado izquierdo de sus labios

-recuerda que pase lo que pase nunca te dejare solo raven-dijo issei y esta solo se quedó sorprendida tanto por el pico como por las palabras de issei lentamente se fue calmando hasta que ya mantenía la compostura issei volvió a colocarle la capota a raven y la abrazó fuerte mente así que se quedaron unos minutos hasta que

-deberíamos irnos antes que empiecen con las preguntas puedo notar que hace unos instantes el yakitori se fue… vamos raven-dijo issei mientras raven se preparaba para volver a la sombra de issei-no cálmate esta vez no estarás en mi sombra mejor volvamos a casa y descansemos de lo que sucedió

Raven solo asintió mientras issei la cogía de la mano y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la casa de ellos y las demás

Issei al llegar a la casa les contó lo sucedido en el club todas estaban asombradas por lo que raven hizo pero no la discriminaron puesto que ellas hubieran hecho lo mismo

Con rias todos estaban expectantes mirando a sona que había llegado con su reina pero para sorpresa de ellos cuando le pidieron que averiguar todo lo que pudiera de issei la respuesta fue

-no, por ultima ves no puedo rias y créeme me gustaría pero no puedo-dijo sona

-porque no siempre estuviste insegura de él ahora que te damos la oportunidad de probarlo no quieres-dijo rias-anda que paso sona

-no hay nada ya lo hicieron y no encontré nada el no existe no tiene padres familiares amigos conocidos nada no hay nada de él absolutamente nada-dijo sona soltando todo en un grito-ya lo hicieron y no encontraron nada por el momento quisiera estar lejos de él, el tiempo que me queda rias

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esas palabras pero eran más de odio y preocupación, pero de pronto la frase de ya lo hicieron los dejo pensativos

-espera, espera sona que ya lo hicieron no fuiste tú la que lo investigo-pregunto rias

-ha no rias fue mi familia buscaron cualquier cosa de él pero issei dragonaider no ha existido o al menos hasta hace unas cuantas semanas atrás más específicamente cuando llego a la academia-dijo sona seria

-y porque lo investigo tu familia sona-pregunto rias de nuevo

-porque perdí… perdí un juego de ajedrez contra el-dijo sona con tristeza-cuando mi familia se enteró investigaron todo acerca de él o al menos lo intentaron para poder comprometerme con él pero no encontraron nada

Rias y los presentes estaban serios y tristes todos ellos sabían que sona dejo claro que su prometido tenía que ser más listo inteligente que ella y los padres dijeron el que la derrotara en un juego de ajedrez seria el que se comprometiera con ella

-iniciamos el juego, si yo ganada el mediría todo de él pero si perdía dejaría de interferir con él y sus entrenamientos-dijo sona-al inicio fue normal pero después en 15 minutos me gano me arrincono y solo perdió dos fichas nada mas

Todos estaban callados cuando

-ahora entiendo lo que dijo sinon issei es demasiado astuto-dijo rias sorprendiendo a todos-ella me dijo que era considerada una estratega brillante pero con parada con issei ella no era nada, nunca le he ganado y puedo estar segura que ni tú le ganarías a sinon

Todos estaban serios tenían un problema entre manos más grande y era que ahora sona seria comprometida con el pero

-si no encontraron nada no pueden comprometerte no sona-dijo rias-no saben de issei además de que no es un demonio de clase alta no creo que los comprometan

Todos estaban callados pero un tanto alegres hasta que

-no mi familia fue clara dragonaider issei será mi prometido aún siguen buscando cualquier cosa de él pero dijeron que aunque no encuentren nada hablaran con él para comprometernos-dijo sona mientras se resignaba para ser comprometida

-perderán su tiempo-dijo koneko llamando la atención de todos mientras habría un paquete de golosinas

-que quieres decir con eso koneko-pregunto kiba mientras todos estaban expectantes a su respuesta

-issei_sempai me dijo en uno de mis entrenamientos… que él está en contra de los compromisos arreglados que uno no puede comprometerse por beneficio sino por amor y solo por amor, sempai no tendría una relación solo por tenerla si no hay amor mutuo-dijo koneko mientras comía de sus golosinas pero un pequeño sonrojo llamo la atención de todos cuando hablaba de issei siempre se sonrojaba aunque era casi imperceptible pero aun ara visible para los que eran muy detallistas

-vaya koneko_chan hablas muy bien de tu sempai y con una añoranza tan notable-dijo akeno con pequeñas risitas

-yo… hmmp- dijo koneko mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado

-bueno por lo menos no lograran comprometerlos sona-dijo rias mientras sona solo miraba estupefacta las palabras de koneko

-cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso koneko-pregunto esperanzada e intrigada sona

-no lose… solo sé que lo que me dijo no era mentira…-dijo koneko mientras bajaba su mirada-… hay algo en sempai que me hace confiar en sus palabras… él es tan tranquiló pendiente de nosotras su aura está llena de paz tranquilidad él nos trata como si nos conociera de toda la vida

Dijo koneko mientras algo paso que hizo sorprender a todos de la cabeza de koneko salió dos orejas de gato blancas y una cola sobresalía de su espalda más específico su cadera su falda estaba leve mente levantada mientras su cola salía, también pudieron notar que con cada palabra koneko mostraba más emoción en su rostro

Después de que koneko cedió cuenta rápida mente desapareció sus orejas y cola

-me… retiro…-dijo koneko mientras salía rápida mente del lugar

-are, are, are parece que la pequeña koneko se ha enamorado de su sempai-dijo akeno mientras su mirada era algo triste

-koneko también…-dijo rias con un susurró que sona escucho

-"rias no me digas que tú…"-pensó sona mientras la miraba fija mente-bueno sus palabras me alegran un poco

Dijo sona mientras se retiraba del lugar pero antes de eso

-rias de issei solo se sabe de él desde que llego a la academia de ahí para atrás no hay nada de el-dijo sona mientras se iba y rias solo escucho sus palabras

 **Día siguiente**

Al día siguiente rias llego con sus siervos a la casa de issei en la entrada estaba valerie esperando su llegada

-bueno me alegra que llegaran sigan issei_sama los espera-dijo valerie mientras ellas entraban a al inmenso terreno-espero estén listas porque van a conocer lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento

Esa frase la dijo con una sonrisa que era digna de un maniático pero solo pudieron ver su sonrisa y sus ojos rojos pero su rostro no fue visible

-porque aun utilizan las capotas… aun no confían en nosotros-pregunto rias

-no es eso solo issei_sama nos dijo que no era tiempo de que nos conozcan aun pero kiba pronto conocerá a su compañeras de entrenamiento-dijo valerie

 **Días después**

Kiba estaba enfrentando una serpiente gigante mientras miya, heilyn y karasuba miraban la pelea issei estaba aún lado de ellos pero había una niña de cabellos negros largas hasta sus muslos y un conjunto gótico, sus ojos mostraban felicidad pura… así es ella era

-ophis_chan estas segura que podrá soportarlo ya lleva dos días y nada-dijo heilyn mientras miraba a kiba exhausto y aun así seguía enfrentando la serpiente

- **tal vez la verdad eso de pende de él solo falta que tome la decisión y todo pasara-** dijo ophis mientras estaba en los hombros de issei

-bueno llego la hora de que avance ya no puede más solo falta el empujón-dijo issei mientras mira a sus compañeras

-kiba el cristal que te dio issei fue el resultado del proyecto de la espada sagrada-dijo karasuba seria y con odio

-que-dijo serio kiba mientras sacaba el cristal listo para destruirlo

-ese cristal con tiene la voluntad de nuestros hermanos valva cuando termino de extraer los elementos que cada uno tenía para portar las excalibur los trasformo en cristales-dijo miya mientras se retiraba su capota y kiba quedaba sorprendido la reconocía ella estuvo con él en…

-kiba céntrate en tu verdadero deseo que quieres hacer destruir las excalibur… o deseas respetar el sueño de nuestros hermanos y castigar a quienes verdaderamente fueron los causantes de nuestra desgracia-dijo heilyn

-Line of spades-dijo karasuba mientras miles de katanas, wakizashi, chisa katana, o tanto, o katana

Issei hizo aparecer a Ascalon y el fragmento de excalibur Blessing mientras aparecía su boosted gear

\- [Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost]- se escuchó la voz del guantelete mientras el poder de issei aumentaba todo su poder y lo transfería a sus espadas sagradas y rápidamente el poder sacro era sentido en el campo de entrenamiento mientras

Kiba estaba estupefacto no se fijó en lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo tenía su vista en el cristal que le dio issei

-chicos yo… yo… lo siento me perdí en mi odio y manche sus sueños…-dijo kiba mientras miraba el orbe luego en ese momento surgieron las almas de los hermanos del proyecto de la espada mientras estos estaban mirando estupefactos

-vaya lo logro eso es bueno supongo…-dijo issei mientras miraba lo sucedido

-yo no los defraudare mas no permitiré que sus memorias sean manchadas y protegeré a mis compañeros, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo no morirán más inocentes-fueron las palabras de kiba mientras los espectros de sus antiguos hermanos sonrieron esta vez sin canción santa solo se arremolinaron alrededor de kiba mientras estos desaparecían y sus voluntades se fusionaban con kiba

-manifiéstate espada del traidor-dijo kiba mientras las energías sacras y demoniacas se fundían en una sola espada

-lo lograste kiba yuuto-dijo issei mientras las chicas solo sonreían ante el resultado

 **Con koneko**

Koneko llevaba un tiempo estudiando Senjūtsu y practicando con issei mientras ella se sentía más cómoda con issei

-es más fácil de lo que pensé el Senjūtsu es fácil de controlar pero debo tener cuidado con la influencia corrupta de la energía-dijo koneko en su modo nekomata

 **Con akeno**

Akeno estaba perpleja mientras era ataca por su entrenadora con una ferocidad única ella no dudaba para atacarla pero akeno no se quedaba atrás en estos momentos estaban descansando

-parece que no te dignaras aceptar tu sangre akeno_san-dijo shuri

-puede que tengas razón pero no pienso aceptar ese poder por culpa de él mi familia murió-dijo akeno seria mientras shuri solo soltó una pequeña lagrima que akeno pudo ver con facilidad

-lamento que pienses como me gustaría decirte quien soy pero issei_sama está seguro que aún no es el momento-dijo shuri mientras se levantaba-eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte si no estás lista para dejar tu odio atrás no lograras nada tu amiga será derrotada y obligada aceptar el compromiso

Dijo shuri y se retiró del lugar le dolía dejar que su hija siguiera el camino del odio pero confiaba en issei para arreglar ese daño

 **Con asia**

Asia estaba entrenando con un arco que issei le dio este era originalmente una pulsera que podía convertirse en un arco el cual servía para disparar flechas de energía

-aun no puedo apuntar correctamente es difícil lograr eso-dijo asia

 **Con rias**

Rias seguía jugando shojo con sinon pero aun no podía igual su habilidad

-cómo es posible que no pueda ganarte a pesar de todo lo que he entrenado-decía rias con frustración

-eso es porque no estás pensando clara-mente rias gremory despeja tu mente y analiza cada movimiento analiza las consecuencias de cada posible movimiento que agás-dijo sinon

 **Días después**

Hoy era el último día del entrenamiento todos estaban reunidos rias estaba seria al igual que akeno koneko tenía su rostro inexpresivo kiba tenía una mirada un poco triste

-bueno la verdad esperaba un resultado más grande que esto kiba apenas puedes mantener 10 segundos, koneko puedes manejar-lo pero solo por un corto tiempo akeno no progresaste nada rias a pesar que tus estrategias aumentaron aun te falta mucho-dijo issei mientras todos estaban callados-la que más sobre salía fue koneko puede usar "eso" por unos 10 minutos pero ese es su tiempo límite por día

Dijo issei mientras todos miraban a koneko

-solo tiene una mínima oportunidad para ganar por eso les digo que no usen sus cartas de triunfo hasta que sea de vital importancia Asia tú serás la que menos debe ocultar habilidad-dijo issei- el resto depende de ustedes suerte chicos y descansen hoy todo lo que puedan mañana será un día duro.

asta qui el capitulo espero les gustara y espero sus comentarios chicos que les pareció el capitulo y


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5-RAYING GAME- LAS EXCALIBUR**

Al día siguiente issei estaba en su casa con sus chicas mientras estas estaban serias issei estaba preparando un brecha dimensional que les permitiera ver el juego de rias

-crees que puedan ganar… que tan fuertes son los ciervos de ese yakitori-pregunto heilyn

-la verdad no son ellos los que me preocupan es raizer phoenix, el yakitori, el problema es su poder de regeneración es prácticamente in mortal-dijo issei-sus siervos son fuertes pero no tanto tal vez tengan problemas si son atacados en grupos mayores pero del resto estarán bien solo espero que guarden sus has para enfrentar al yakitori de ese modo tendrán la oportunidad de ganar

-y si no ganan como obtendrás las evil pies issei_sama-pregunto valerie mientras las chicas esperaban la respuesta de issei

-acaso ya lo olvidaron-dijo sinon-el plan era que a cambio de ayudar a sarzechs lucifer con el compromiso de rias gremory le facilitaría las evil pies

-el plan de entrenarlas y que cuando ganaran le entregarían un juego de evil pies a issei_sama solo es el plan secundario para no intervenir directamente-dijo karasuba

-entonces si gana le pides las evil pies pero si pierde iremos al plan A-dijo miya

-que ese plan seria proponerle un acuerdo a lucifer para romper el compromiso él le dará las evil pies-dijo shury

-eso sería lo esencial issei terminara enfrentando al yakitori cuando lo derrote o mate obtendrá las evil pies-dijo raven

-si ese es el plan veremos qué pasa-dijo issei mientras terminaba de hacer la distorsión del espacio para la grieta donde observaran el encuentro

 **Con rias**

Rias estaba sentada en su silla mientras los demás siervos de rias están listos para empezar el combate Asia estaba nerviosa

-crees que podamos ganar-pregunto Asia nerviosa a sus compañeros todos se pusieron serios

-no debemos dudar de nuestras habilidades sí queremos ganar primero debemos pensar que ganaremos-dijo kiba mientras tomaba té

-are, are kiba tienes muchas confianza no-dijo akeno

-no issei_sempai nos dijo eso… el enfrento enemigos de gran poder que eran mucho más fuerte que el pero él nunca se dio por vencido y les hizo frente sin importar nada… por eso nosotros aremos lo mismo… puede que raizer sea fuerte pero no invencible… debemos atacar con todo cuando estemos al frente de él…-fueron las palabras de koneko que dejo sorprendidos a todos

-vaya parece que issei_ku es muy motivador… porque alguien como él quiere ayudarnos-pregunto rias mientras miraba su te fijamente

-tal vez porque tú le gustes o alguna de ustedes le guste-dijo una voz que entraba por la puerta principal

-sona me alegra que estés aquí-dijo rias un tanto nerviosa por sus palabras

-vaya quién lo diría estas sonrojada rias-dijo sona mientras reía sutilmente cuando miro a las otras chicas y estaban igual-no me lo creo ustedes… jajaja buena suerte con ello chicas

-he… cof, cof bueno sona como ha estado tu familia con lo de issei_ku-pregunto rias para cambiar el tema de la charla

-bueno…-dijo sona algo triste-pues siguen empeñados en hablar con dragonaider para comprometernos

-no han hablado… personal mente con él… puede que cuando lo hagan no les agrade la respuesta que dará issei_sempai-dijo koneko mientras come unas gomitas

-sí parece que ellos quieren encontrar la persona responsable de dragonaider_ku para comprometernos y él no se niegue-dijo sona

-siguen perdiendo el tiempo-dijo kiba-issei_ku se ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo y él no está bajo el mando de nadie

-he, como que no está bajo el mando de nadie-pregunto curiosa sona

-eso mismo issei_ku se ha cuidado solo desde que era un niño hasta que armo su grupo-dijo kiba-eso es todo lo que se dé él o al menos lo que dijeron karasuba, miya y heilyn

Todos estaban callados sin decir nada unos segundos, cuando de pronto el círculo mágico de los gremory apareció

-bueno rias estaré monitoreando el encuentro suerte-dijo sona mientras se retiraba

En eso apareció grayfia apareció del círculo mágico con sus vestimentas de meido

-rias ojou_sama esta lista-pregunto grayfia

-cuando quieras grayfia-dijo rias

-bien cuando llegue el momento este círculo mágico la llevará al lugar donde será el encuentro-dijo grayfia mientras rias solo asintió-ojou_sama issei_sama no estará presente para el encuentro

-no grayfia dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender por eso no vino además que no hubiera podido ver los el rating gema-dijo rias mientras tomaba te

-ya veo es una las tima el maou sarzechs lucifer sama quería invitarlo a ver el juego con él, también quería conocer al que la entreno ojou_sama-dijo grayfia

Mientras rias se quedó sorprendida por saber que su hermano también iba a mirar el encuentro

En eso el círculo mágico dejo de ser blanco y pasó hacer rojo dando a entender que el encuentro estaba por empezar todos se posicionaron en el círculo mágico

 **Dimensión de bolcillo**

Rias y los demás de su nobleza estaban en el lugar del club de ocultismo no había cambiado nada todo estaba igual

-*bien venidos mi nombre es grayfia lucífugos sirvienta de la casa gremory seré la réferi de este juego, este es el campo de juego el lugar donde fueron trasportados es la academia en el mundo humano donde asiste rias gremory, han sido transportados donde serán sus respectivas bases el de rias gremory sama es el edificio viejo antiguo de la academia donde tiene su club de ocultismo*-dijo grayfia

-bien preparémonos para lo que se nos aproxima-dijo rias seria

-*la base de raizer phoenix sama es la sala del comisionado en el edificio nuevo de la academia*-dijo grayfia de nuevo

Después de unos minutos rias está esperando el inicio del juego para poder demostrar los resultados de sus entrenamientos

-*es tiempo de comenzar que gane el mejor*-esas fueron las palabras que dijo grayfia para que comenzaran el rating game

-bien akeno kiba koneko ya pusieron las trampas kiba tú te encargaras de los que caigan en la trampa-dijo rias-koneko neutraliza las piezas de raizer que entren en el gimnasio solo el tiempo necesario para que akeno lo destruya asia estarás con migo hasta que ataquemos a raizer

-hai buchou-dijeron todos al unísono

-no perderemos, de mostraremos que tu entrenamiento no fue en vano issei_ku-dijo rias con firmeza

 **Castillo gremory-inframundo**

En el castillo gremory estaban reunidos los patriarcas gremory y los phoenix junto a ellos estaba sarzechs lucifer todos vestían ropajes dignos de reyes de cualquier nobleza de alta cuna

-bueno parece que comenzó-dijo sarzechs mientras miraba una pantalla holográfica

-aunque es una lástima pero rias perderá-dijo lor gremory

-porque tan seguro lor gremory-pregunto lady phoenix

-bueno mi hija puede ser un demonio pura sangre y de clase alta pero no siempre el poder con el que naces es más fuerte que el de otros además raizer cuanta con su poder de phoenix si no fuera por eso tal vez rias tuviera oportunidad-dijo lor gremory mientras sarzechs solo bajaba su cara sabía que era cierto pero

-no deberías subestimarla ella ha estado entrenando fuerte mente para este momento-dijo lady phoenix

-baya no sabía eso parece que apoyas a rias hime cariño-dijo lor phoenix

-jejeje solo digo la realidad rias hime ha estado entrenando para este momento-dijo lady phoenix

-vaya entonces crees que rias tiene una oportunidad-dijo lady gremory

-solo queda ver y esperar lo mejor de este juego-dijo sarzechs

Todos se quedaron serios y voltearon haber la pantalla holográfica para apreciar el juego de valoración

 **Dimensión de bolsillo**

Rias había enviado a kiba para enfrentar a los siervos que raizer enviara por la parte boscosa de la academia

Koneko iba en dirección al gimnasio para enfrentar a los siervos que estaban allí presentes

-salgan sabemos que están ahí sirvientes de gremory-dijo una de los siervos de raizer

En eso sale koneko con su rostro inexpresivo lista para pelear cuando

-ella solo es ella-dijo una de las chicas de pelo verde

-nos están subestimando para solo enviar a una de ellas-dijo la que tenía un qipao de color azul marino con detalles de color

Koneko no dijo nada solo se arrojó al ataque sin cuestionar su diferencia numérica las siervas phoenix solo la miraron cuando ella llego a ellas y con un solo golpe al suelo creo un cráter que ocupo todo el espacio del espacio del interior del gimnasio dejando sorprendidas a sus adversarias por su fuerza

-esto es absurdo incluso para una torre-dijo sorprendida la del qipao azul

-mi nombre es koneko toujou torre de rias gremory sama-dijo koneko mientras se coloca en un pose de pelea que no reconocieron las siervas de phoenix

-mi nombre es Ni peón de raizer phoenix sama-dijo una de las de cabello verde

-yo soy li peón de raizer phoenix sama-dijo la otra de cabello verde

-yo soy mira peón de raizer phoenix sama-dijo la de bō llevaba de vestimentas haori blanco con un ori rojo amarado en su abdomen y un happi rojo como abrigo

-yo soy shui torre de phoenix raizer sama-dijo la chica que sus vestidos consiste en un qipao de color azul marino con detalles de color oro, tiene una banda color blanco en el estómago y tiene también zapatos negros de tacón bajo. El qipao está abierto en la zona del pecho, dando vista de un gran escote en sus pechos.

Cada una de ellas se puso en posición de ataque mientras los peones de cabello verde sacaban unas motosierras de unas mochilas que traían con ellas

Koneko empezó a atacar con puños fuertes y rápidos estos puños eran contundentes el daño que residían en sus enemigos era mucho dañaba tanto como externo como interno pero interna el daño era mayor

Koneko esquivaba los ataques de los tres peones y la torre sin problema si estilo de pelea se basaba en la flexibilidad elasticidad y los ataques certeros y veloces para ello debías tener una gran persecución de lo que te rodea y grandes reflejos poder observar todo lo que te rodea sin dejar ni una sola abertura al moverse

Koneko empezó atacar sus golpes eras fuertes enviaban a volar unos cuantos metros a sus oponentes un golpe directo al pecho de le torre la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros una patada para una de las gemelas que intento cubrir con su motosierra el resultado fue esta destruida y ella sosteniéndose el brazo puesto se lo había dislocado a la del bō un golpe con su mano abierta la cual se defendió con su bō el cual fue destruido por el impacto todos siervas de raizer estaban sorprendidas por el nivel de poder y estilo de pelea tenía la torre gremory

-*koneko, akeno esta lista retírate*-dijo rias por medio del comunicador que les dio a sus siervos cuando comenzaron el juego

-hai buchou-respondió koneko mientras se retiraba del lugar

-acaso estas huyendo-dijo una lastimada shui

Cuando koneko salió del gimnasia un potente rallo callo en el gimnasio destruyéndolo

-*tres peones y una torre de raizer phoenix fueron retirados*

Se escuchó de grayfia mientras rias solo sonreía por saber que habían derrotado a los siervos de raizer pero para raizer no significaba nada solo había perdido unas piezas nada mas

-*bien echo koneko ahora ve al siguiente punto será más difícil pero sé que podrás*-dijo rias mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento

-hai buchou-dijo koneko

Koneko se disponía a su próximo destino cuando sintió un cambio en la energía natural que la rodeaba koneko rápida mente salto a un lado cuando **Boom** una explosión destruyó el lugar donde ella estaba anterior mente

-vaya es un mérito que lograras esquivar mi ataque en el último momento mocosa-se escuchó una voz en el aire koneko busco con la mirada el individuo que estaba hablando pudo localizar la fuente de la voz era la reina de raizer

-issei_sempai siempre me dijo que nunca debo bajar mi guardia aunque el enemigo este abatido-dijo koneko mientras estaba lista para pelear sabía que no podría derrotarla a menos que usara su has aun quería guardarlo para el enfrentamiento con raizer pero si no tenía opción tendría que usarla

-baya parece que el dragón los entreno bien-dijo yubulina con respeto cosa que sorprendió a koneko-bueno creo que pondré a prueba tu entrenamiento

Dijo yubulina mientras apuntaba con su báculo a koneko mientras la misma se preparaba para usar su as cuando en medio de ellas dos apareció akeno

-koneko sigue adelante yo me encargo de ella-dijo akeno mientras estaba al frente de yubulina

-hai akeno_sempai-dijo koneko mientras se retiraba del lugar para buscar su próximo lugar de ataque

-baya siempre quise enfrentarte sacerdotisa del rayo-dijo yubulina

-are, are bueno aquí me tienes pequeña phoenix-dijo akeno mientras empezaba hacer cubierta por rayos

Koneko iba corriendo cuando escucho **boom, boom, boom** varias explosiones se empezaron a escuchar de donde quedo akeno con yubulina en eso

-*tres peones de raizer phoenix sama fueron retirados*-dijo la voz de grayfia

-yuuto sempai las derroto –dijo koneko mientras seguía se caminó para encontrarse con kiba

Unos minutos después se encontraba con kiba

-parece que lo estamos haciendo bien no koneko-dijo kiba

-hai no defraudara a issei_sempai de mostrare que su entrenamiento no fue en vanó-dijo koneko

-no has usado aun eso no-pregunto kiba

-no issei sempai me dijo que lo reservara para el enfrentamiento con el yakitori-dijo koneko

-jejeje y me vas a decir porque es tan especial y porque issei_ku dijo que no le dijeras a rias buchou-dijo kiba intrigado por lo que ocultaba koneko

-igual puedo preguntar qué es lo que puedes mantener solo 10 segundos-dijo koneko acusadoramente

-jejeje bueno issei_ku no me dijo nada de ocultártelo así que bueno pero solo dire que es muy poderoso y efectivo tanto como para akumas y tenchil pero no puedo perder la oportunidad-dijo kiba

-jumm puedo decir los mismo de lo que oculto pero a diferencia de ti aun no puedo controlarlo bien y podría dañar a mis compañeros por eso va hacer usado contra el yakitori en cuanto lo enfrentemos-dijo koneko

Cuando

-*kiba, koneko como raizer envió a su reina enviara al resto de sus fichas para de tenernos por eso los eliminaremos, entretengan a los siervos de phoenix hasta que llegue con asia los eliminaremos entre todos luego iremos por raizer*-dijo rias seria mientras ellos solo asentían

Kiba y koneko salieron al frente del lugar de deporte o entrenamientos de la academia

-sabemos que están hai salgan y acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo kiba mientras esperaba que salieran las siervas de raizer phoenix en eso apareció una de las siervas del yakitori

-mi nombre es Caramine caballera de raizer phoenix sama quien diría que vendrían de frente pero para su buena suerte me gustan los idiotas como ustedes-dijo la chica mientras desaparecía

-yo soy kiba yuuto caballero de rias gremory sama-dijo kiba para desaparecer igual que la caballera de phoenix

Koneko observo un rato la pelea pero no dijo nada hasta que de un momento a otro se puso en pose de combate

-vaya parece que te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia parece que no son tan inútiles-dijo ravel mientras caminaba como si nada importante pasara a su alrededor-vaya esa Caramine no tiene nada más que espadas en la cabeza… que poco glamur pero dejando eso de lado pensé que había encontrado un chico lindo pero resulto ser otro amante de las espadas

-"así que ella es ravel phoenix cuarta hija de la casa phoenix, sempai me dijo que ella no era una luchadora entonces debo preocuparme por las demás"-esos eran los pensamientos de koneko-bien quienes serán mis oponentes

-vaya pareces ansiosa, eso no es malo podrías morir sabes clase baja-dijo ravel

-… no importa que dijo sempai… te voy a moler a agolpes-dijo koneko mientras se preparaba para pelear

-Isabela, chicas -dijo ravel mientras que Isabela que estaba a su lado se apresura a pelear con koneko

-soy Isabela torre de raizar phoenix-dijo la chica mientras empezó a lanzar golpes para las timar a koneko-de seguro te preguntas porque ravel_sama no pelea

-es la cuarta hija de la casa phoenix se unió a ustedes como su animadora-dijo koneko interrumpiendo el monologo de la torre en eso es atacada por la espalda que esquiva apenas eran las dos peones que quedaban koneko desvió su mirada un segundo para ver cómo estaba kiba y lo encontró enfrentando las dos caballeras de raizer

-*la reina de rias gremory sama y la reina de raizer phoenix son retiradas*-

Eso fue algo que sorprendió mucho a los dos siervos gremory pero a pesar de la sorpresa no cedieron seguían luchando sabían que alguno de ellos podría caer en cualquier momento pero no se esperaron que fuera akeno pero una frase llego a sus mentes ¨aun que nuestros compañeros sean derrotados debemos mantenernos firmes para demuestras que su perdida no será en vano¨ fue unas de las tantas frases que issei les decía cuando estaban entrenando, pero ellos sabían que akeno solo fue retirada para tratar sus heridas ella estaba con viva solo podrían seguir luchando y no perder

 **Con kiba**

Kiba estaba atacando con su espada cuando de repente un corte lateral casi lo alcanza y pudo notar a una chica de cabellos negros con una espada muy grande en eso esquiva el ataque y empezó a contratacar las dos caballeras estaban sorprendidas el chico aguantaba a las dos como si nada

-"les agradezco mucho el entrenamiento infernal que me dieron issei, karasuba, miya, heilyn"- fue el pensamiento de kiba al recordar como issei le ponía hacer ejercicios para fortalecer su resistencia física cuando ya no podía más y como las chicas los atacan entre todas ellas para que mejorara sus habilidades sin darle descanso-son fuertes pero no tanto como karasuba y miya ahora incluso heilyn podría con ellas fácil mente

Dijo kiba en vos alta sorprendiendo a las chicas y enojando a la peli negra por compararla con otra persona kiba esquivaba y ataca rápida mente pero a pesar de su entrenamiento, ellas aun eran fuertes y lograron hacerle retro ceder

 **Con koneko**

Koneko atacaba con sus golpes contundentes pero le era difícil poder acertar un golpe cuando tenía que esquivar barias más se dio cuenta que a pesar de su fuerza no era rival para tantos enemigos en un momento de la pelea chocaron ella koneko con kiba dejando sus espaldas juntas

-parece que tendremos que cuidarnos las espaldas-dijo kiba con un sonrisa

-hai-dijo koneko

Estaban rodeados por sus enemigos dos peones dos caballeros una torre y un arfil

 **Con akeno momentos antes**

Akeno ella estaba en una pelea reñida entre ella y la reina explosiva estaban muy parejas pero akeno parecía haber ganado pero estaba muy herida apenas podría estar de pie o en este caso volando se mostraba muy agotada su contrincante no estaba mejor que ella pero se encontraba en el suelo en sima de unos escombros

-real-mente eres muy fuerte pero no podrás seguir en el estado en el que estas-dijo la reina de raizer

-no te preocupes por mí un simple descanso y estaré como nueva- respondió akeno con su típica son risa

-tal vez este no sea el caso-dijo yubulina sacando una botellita pequeña pero para akeno era solo más problemas para ella eso era una botella del lagrimas del fénix yubulina la destapo y la roció en ella misma al instante las heridas de ella fueron curadas eliminando al igual su cansancio

-debí imaginar que utilizarían eso-dijo akeno seria

En un momento se miraban relámpagos amarillos y explosiones por todo el lugar apenas podía mantener el ritmo si no fuera por el entrenamiento infernal que recibió por parte de esa seguidora de issei

-"demonios no podré seguir por mucho más tiempo"-pensaba akeno mientras estaba esquivando y atacando al tiempo recibió en un ataque explosivo de lleno cuando ¨si no eres capaz de aceptar tu poder y tu sangre tu amiga perderá y será obligada a casarse con alguien que no quiere¨ fueron las palabras que recorrieron su mente las palabras de la que fue su entrenadora

-no. NO, NO pienso dejar que ese sea un impedimento para la felicidad de mi amiga AUN QUE TENGA QUE CONVERTIRME EN UNO DE ELLOS-dijo akeno mientras de su espalda dejo de salir una de las alas de los demonios y fue remplazada por una de ángel caído datenchil-NO PERMITIRE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA VIVA UNA VIDA DE INFELIZIDAD

Con esas palabras akeno estiro sus manos a los lados en ese instante unas luces fueron vistas en cada mano una amarilla y otras blanca esta mostraba mucha energía concentrada, haciendo un círculo con sus manos y la energía se mirada rastros formando el círculo luego las junto y las disparo juntas para eliminar su contrincante

-QUE- lo único que dijo la reina de las explosiones y los rallos impactaron en ella akeno fue envuelta por una luz blanquecina justo antes que la reina explosiva recibiera el impacto

 **BOON** fuerte y muy estruendoso se oyó la explosión del impacto del último ataque de akeno

-*la reina de rias gremory sama y la reina de raizer phoenix son retiradas*-dijo la voz sorprendida de grayfia que no podía creer en lo que acababa de pasar

 **Con rias**

En cuanto escucho lo dicho por grayfia dejo correr por los pasillos de la academia con dirección al actual campo de batalla donde estaba kiba y koneko

-akeno_san-dijo asia muy preocupada por cómo se encuentre su amiga

-akeno…-dijo rias mientras miraba en dirección a la gran explosión que podía ver un poco a lo lejos del lugar-lo lamento akeno por haberte metido en esto

Dijo en un susurro inaudible-vamos Asia no podes permitir que nadie más caiga

Con esas palabras retomaron su camino

 **Casi de issei**

Aquí estaban todas las seguidoras de issei que miraban el enfrentamiento de rias con el yakitori todos estaban masque felices con los resultados pero cuando akeno está por perder todos estaban tristes nadie más que shury que miraba con mucho tristeza como su hija iba a perder por no poder superar su odio

Se culpaba por no haber hecho nada miraba a issei seriamente como diciéndole que eso era su culpa por haberlas separado pero en el fondo aunque aún no conocía la razón por la cual lo había hecho algo le decía que no era culpa de él que antes el la salvo y le dio la oportunidad de ver a su hija de nuevo aunque no supiera la razón por la cual lo hizo, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y gritarle a issei que era su culpa cuando

-*no. NO, NO pienso dejar que ese sea un impedimento para la felicidad de mi amiga AUN QUE TENGA QUE CONVERTIRME EN UNO DE ELLOS-dijo akeno mientras de su espalda dejo de salir una de las alas de los demonios y fue remplazada por una de ángel caído datenchil-NO PERMITIRE QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA VIVA UNA VIDA DE INFELIZIDAD*

En eso akeno utiliza su poder shury quedo sorprendida por las palabras que su hija había dicho termino de ver el encuentro hasta que las dos reinas fueron retiradas del campo de batalla

-hija-dijo shury mientras miraba eso

-vaya de verdad fue un gran cambio el que provoque todo esto se está desarrollando muy diferente-dijo issei que está concentrado en el encuentro dejando sorprendidos a los demás más aun a shury que al escuchar esas palabras como si él ya hubiera vivido todo eso las únicas que no se sorprendieron fueron sinon y raven

-que quieres decir con eso issei-pregunto shury muy integrada por esas palabras pero

- **eso es porque issei viene del furo por decirlo de alguna manera** -dijo ophis que apareció en el frente sentada mirando la brecha por donde estaban mirando el rating game

Esas palabras dejaron serios a los demás no podían entender estuvieron por preguntar cuando

-ophis_chan sabes que no podemos hablar de eso-dijo issei como si nada-antes que alguna empiece a preguntar les dire si es verdad pero no puedo hablar de ello

Dijo issei para evitar que las chicas empezaran un interrogatorio referente a cómo es posible y cualquier cosa referente del fututo con esas palabras las chicas que no sabían nada y estaban sorprendidas se quedaron calladas y miraron el lugar donde estaba la brecha dimensional

 **Castillo gremory**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedió primero la torre demostró un gran poder y habilidad luego como se enfrentaban a todas las pisas faltantes y al mismo tiempo como estaba por terminar la pela de las dos reinas y eso sucede

-debo aceptar que no espere eso-sorprendido lor gremory más aun por las palabras de akeno

-se los dije ellos han estado entrenado todo para que este compromiso arreglado sea roto-dijo lady phoenix

-"qué clase de entrenamiento recibieron de ese tal issei dragonaider"-eran los pensamientos de sarzechs

-tal parece que no se darán por vencidos tan fácil mente-dijo lor phoenix sorprendido

 **Campo de batalla dimensión de bolcillo**

Kiba y koneko se defendían muy bien de los ataques de sus enemigos se protegían entre ellos dos

-no podremos durar mucho así... lo siento sempai pero lo usare-dijo koneko sorprendiendo a kiba

En eso las orejas de neko y la cola hacen acto de presencia pero una energía empieza a envolverla y la hace crecer su apariencia es de, su altura es casi igual que la de Asia apenas unos centímetros más baja que Asia un quimono blanco o yukata su mirada se hace más salvaje

-kiba_sempai necesitaré su apoyo para derrotarlas-dijo koneko mientras mostraba una sonrisa mordaz, temeraria

-claro koneko-dijo kiba mientras la miraba de reojo

Con un puño envuelto en energía natural ataca con sus puños a los peones rápida mente a una le da un golpe en todo su pecho arrogándola varios metros del lugar y chocando con varios arboles

Kiba le hace frente a uno de los caballeros mientras crea un centenar de espadas demoniacas para coger cualquiera sin necesidad de que se demore en crearlas

Con esto el campo de batalla eran solo explosiones koneko arrojando fuego azul que apenas lograban detener o esquivar las phoenix

Kiba estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no vio como la otra caballera lo ataco por la espalda pero justo antes de que pudiera cortarlo una flecha de color rojizo le impacto en la espalda

-haaa- fue el grito de dolor de la chica en eso una ráfaga poder de la destrucción la envuelve

-*un caballero de raizer phoenix es retirado*-se oyó en el campo de batalla

Kiba volteo a ver y vio a rias con Asia pero la última tenía un arco plateado con tintes rojizos pero el arco parecía echo de escamas de reptil o más específicamente de dragón

-buchou, Asia-dijo kiba sin despegar su vista de su oponente actual

Con koneko ella vio como la primera peón que golpeo estaba regresando al campo de batalla pero apenas podía moverse con un movimiento ágil golpeo al otro peón con una ráfaga de puños en vueltos en llamas azules y finalizo con un golpe de palma abierta en el pecho y salió a estrellarse con la otra peón esta callo en sima de la otra quedando juntas inconscientes

-*dos peones de raizer phoenix sama son retirados*-

En eso la torre ataca a koneko con un puño que ella detiene como si nada koneko la arfil concentra un ataque de fuego pero una flecha impacta eh ella creando una explosión que la desorienta en eso

Koneko ataca a Isabela con un potente golpe y una ráfaga de fuego azul que recibe de lleno y luego igual con otra ráfaga ataca al arfil la cual la derrota

-*una torre y un arfil de raizer phoenix son retirados*-

-koneko eres tu- pregunto rias sorprendida por la apariencia de koneko

-hai buchou-dijo koneko con una sonrisa pero koneko utiliza su ataque de fuego para atacar al último caballero de raizer logrando desconcertarla para que kiba lograra derrotarla

-*un caballero de raizer phoenix es retirado*-

-gracias koneko-dijo kiba

-tu sabias de esto kiba-dijo rias seria por no contarle de las habilidades de koneko

-no buchou me entere hace un minuto-dijo kiba tranquilamente

-koneko porque no me dijiste-pregunto rias

-porque issei_sempai dijo que podrías hacer algo imprudente además que planeaba usarlo hasta que enfrentáramos a raizer-dijo koneko

-entonces volverás a la normalidad y lo usaras cuando lo encontremos-dijo kiba

-imposible una vez entro en este modo no puedo salir hasta que termine el tiempo por eso issei_sempai me dijo que lo usara hasta el último momento-dijo koneko

-issei_san quería que todos mantuviéramos nuestras máximas habilidades asta enfrentar a raizer-dijo Asia

Todos estaban callados con las palabras de Asia no podían creerlo ella tenía razón pero porque era la pregunta de ellas

-vaya, vaya creí que vendrías atracarme directamente pero preferiste ayudar a tus siervos… debo felicitarlos llegaron más lejos de que espere aunque perdiste a tu reina-dijo raizer que apareció con su hermanita ya que ella fue a informarle en cuanto rias llego al campo de batalla

-raizer… que perdiera akeno no me impedirá seguir adelante aún más por ella no puedo perder esta batalla-dijo rias seria y antes que raizer decidiera hablar recibió un ataque de poder de la destrucción Asia aprovechó para curar las pocas heridas que tenían kiba y koneko

Raizer se recuperó al instante del ataque kiba apareció al frente de este y le ataco con una cortada vertical que esquivo fácil mente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

Una ráfaga de fuego azul que lo impacto pero para su sorpresa las pocas herida que recibió no fueron curadas

-pero que-dijo raizer sorprendido

-yo soy una nekoshō puedo usar el Senjūtsu aun con tus habilidades del fénix no podrás curarte de una energía que es utilizada para purificar-dijo koneko mientras este solo se puso de mal-genio

Koneko seguía atacando con ayuda de rias kiba buscaba la oportunidad adecuada para poder derrotar a raizer con su espada

Una flecha choco contra raizer y –haaa, haaa, haaa,- fueron los gritos de dolor que recibía raizer por la flecha

-por cierto que es ese arco Asia-pregunto kiba al ver la reacción de dolor de raizer

-en un sacred gear que trasforma la energía en su opuesto issei me lo regalo dijo que actuaba con mis emociones dado que yo siempre quiero poder curar a todos esta la trasforma en dañina causado un daño tanto físico como mental-dijo Asia mientras preparaba otra flecha de energía

Las preguntas emergieron pero prefirieron guardárselas para poder sentarse en la batalla

Koneko abecés utilizaba la su fuego azul mesclado con el poder de la destrucción de rias causándole un gran daño así duraron unos minutos cuando raizer recibió una cortada tras otras eran tres cortadas pero algo era raro no desaparecían y se sentía muy débil

-que me hiciste porque me siento así-pregunto raizer ahí vio la espada de kiba era negra con unas escrituras en rojo su empuñadura era dorada pero irradiaba una energía tanto sacra como demoniaca

-balance breaker espada del traidor sacro-demoniaca este es mi balance breaker-dijo kiba y todos los presentes asombrados y los observadores en el castillo gremory igual no solo ellos, sona estaba igual e issei y su grupo estaban felices parece que ganarían

Raizer aún se mantenía en pie poco pero lo hacía pero koneko regreso a su normalidad y se notaba muy agotada kiba sentía que su estado de balance estaba por acabarse así que pensaba dar el último ataque y ganar pero

Raizer estaba furioso como esos demonios de clase baja se atrevían a lastimarlo pero aún más porque iba a perder el encuentro y no podría casarse con rias

-no voy a perder contra ustedes demonios de clase baja-dijo raizer en cólera y de repente varias llamas empezaron a llenar el lugar y arremolinarse en él un gran pilar de fuego que espeso a comprimirse y-devastación del fénix

Grito raizer y las llamas comprimidas fueron expulsadas destruyendo todo a su alrededor kiba que era el único con su poder aun activo creo una barrera con las espadas pero en ese momento llego a su tiempo límite estas se destruyeron y recibieron el impacto de lleno

Cuando la llamarada de fuego termino no quedo nada casi media academia fue destruida un ¼ de la academia dejo de existir

-*rias y sus siervos no pueden continuar el ganador es raizer phoenix*-

En el centro del lugar se podía ver a un mal herido raizer con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo tres cortadas apenas lograba mantenerse en pie cuando **plan** se oyó fuerte raizer quedo inconsciente su hermana se aproximó al lugar para recoger a su hermano

 **Castillo gremory**

Todo era silencio no porque no supieran que decir cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos

-"casi ganan que clase de entrenamiento recibieron tal vez él pueda ayudarme"-era el pensamiento de sarzechs

-"no creí que estuviera en tan desacuerdo con esto, pensé que solo era un capricho de rias…pero por rias llegar tan lejos solo por detener el compromiso"-pensaba lor gremory por las palabras dichas por akeno antes de perder

-"solo dos semanas de entrenamiento y obtuvieron todo ese poder quien los entreno"-pensaba lor phoenix

-"ese chico debe ser muy poderoso para haber logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo tal vez podamos tenerlo como aliado pero como…"-pensaba lady phoenix

-"hija lo siento casi ganas pero te felicito te hiciste muy fuerte hija… quien te entreno y a los demás"-eran los pensamientos de lady gremory

-"en verdad te acorralaron recurrir a esa técnica para ganar que desesperación pudiste morir"-volvió a pensar lady phoenix

 **Con issei**

Issei estaba con sus chicas serio al igual que ellas todos miraban la pantalla estuvieron a punto de ganar y ese yakitori ese ataque suicida

-maldito desgraciado un ataque de cobardes-dijo issei mientras su aura se elevaba en señas de rabia y frustración un pequeño temblor se hizo presente

- **cálmate issei aun puedes detener la ceremonia recuerda** -le dijo ophis mientras issei disminuía su poder

-si tienes razón vamos chicas es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a un amigo-dijo issei mientras el circulo representativo del aparecer y todas acepción de ophis se fueron

 **Castillo gremory**

En el castillo gremory estaba sarzechs caminando entre los pasillos para dirigirse a su trono tenía que pensar como contactar con el que entreno a su hermana y su sequito en eso llego a un salón entre en el cerro la puerta y todo esta oscuro

-al fin llegas ya me cansaba de esperar por tu llegada-dijo una voz que sorprendió a sarzechs

-quien está ahí y que quieres-demando sarzechs en guardia preparado para cualquier ataque

Pero las luces se prendieron y vio en su trono sentado un joven que aparentaba ser contemporáneo con rias, cabellos negros con algunos mechones rojos su ojo derecho azul-celeste y el izquierdo verde-esmeralda, unas botas negras de combate un pantalón igual gabardina negra camisa negra debajo a su lado derecho estaba una chica con una capa lila y más chicas alrededor de él joven en su trono

El orden era raven a su lado derecho a su izquierdo shury en la parte de atrás del trono por el dado derecho miya por el izquierdo karasuba al lado de shury estaba valerie con los guantes blancos y el sello de transmutación al lado de raven estaba heilyn con dos pistolas cortas en cada mano y al frente de él estaba sinon sentada en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas cayendo al suelo y en sus manos dos metralletas pequeñas

-solo hablar con usted y proponerle un trato para ayudarlo con el pequeño compromiso que arreglaron sus padres para rias_buchou-dijo el joven

Sarzechs solo Miro al chico detallada mente su apariencia concordaba con la que le dio grayfia además de sentir un gran poder que emana del chico su solo presencia en trono la hacía ver como todo un rey de temer y respetar

-su pongo que tú eres dragonaider issei_ku o me equivoco-dijo sarzechs mientras dejaba su postura de combate

-así es yo soy issei dragonaider…-

Sarzechs lucifer abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de issei y así comenzaron su acuerdo para lograr liberar a rias de su compromiso

 **Dos días después inframundo**

Este día era el día en que se celebrarían la ceremonia de compromiso para las dos casas, phoenix y gremory, con todos los nobles reunidos de las familias sus aliados y familiares pertenecientes de las demás casas o pilares del inframundo

Koneko estaba seria y un poco triste pero no solo ella también kiba y akeno asia estaba con una mirada perdida el día anterior se había enviado uno de los siervos de raizer para que recogieran sus cosas dado que ellos empezarían a vivir en el inframundo era una de las cosas porque koneko esta triste no volvería a ver a issei

Raizer hace su aparición-akumas de clase alta y nobles estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el compromiso con la casa phoenix y la casa gremory… rias gremory-dijo este para que apareciera el circulo de la casa gremory y de él saliera rias con un vestido blanco de novia

Rias subió su rostro serio para lego

 **BOOM** un poderoso estruendo a soto con fuerza en el lugar en donde estaba la puerta principal destruyendo la misma en miles de pedazos todos miraron el lugar de la explosión para poder divisar un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, luego del humo salieron 9 chicas mal heridas casi al borde la muerte todos pudieron reconocerlas como una de las cabellaras de raizer phoenix y sus 8 peones que estaban mal heridos todos se preocuparon cuando las vieron así pero más aún cuando sintieron un instinto asesino que congelo a todos por lo poderoso que era

Sarzechs sospechaba que era issei para hacer lo acordado en el trato pero al ver a las siervas de raizer lo hizo cuestionarse de que es lo que pasaba

Una brisa de aire paso despejando el humo del estruendo, dejando ver a issei junto a sus chicas las únicas que dejaban ver su rostro eran karasuba, miya, heilyn y sinon del resto de las chicas estaban con sus capotas valerie estaba al frente detrás de ella estaba issei a sus lados estaban miya y karasuba justo de tras de él estaba raven con shury heilyn y sinon

-tienes muchas agallas maldito yakitori para enviar a tus siervas para invadir mi territorio-dijo issei mientras todos lo miraban por el apodo que le dio a raizer este solo estaba serio y a punto de explotar en cólera-te dije que no quería verte en mi territorio y eso incluía a tus siervas

-quien te crees para interrumpir en esta ceremonia… guardias-dijo uno de los nobles para mirar con odio a issei por interrumpir en la ceremonia

Los guardias atacaron al instante de la orden pero valerie chasqueo sus dedos mira y karasuba desaparecieron de la vista de todos heilyn y sinon disparaba con sus armas de fuego para eliminar a los akumas que estaba lejos raven y shury se mantenían al lado de issei en menos de nada **boom, clash, boom** se escuchó y todos los guardias quedaron eliminados

-qué significa esto-dijo lor gremory

-nada importante sarzechs lucifer me pidió que viniera, y de paso entregar a las siervas del yakitori que invadieron mi territorio–dijo issei mientras sus alas de dragón hacen presencia un par de alas escamosas de color escarlata sus bordes eran negros brillosos y sus alas por la parte de abajo era como ver el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y sus manos se volvían escamosas su cuello igual hasta llegar casi a su rostro {como el dragón forcé de las dragones slayer} todos estaban sorprendidos issei estaba demostrando que era un dragón

-disculpa como es eso que raizer phoenix invadió tu territorio… -dijo sarzechs

-ese imbécil del yakitori envió a sus siervas a mi territorio cuando le dije claramente que no eran bienvenidos y más aún las envía a que busquen información sobre mí y entren en mi casa, eso es una invasión para el territorio de un dragón-dijo issei serio-y yo soy dragonaider issei actual sekiryuutei

Con esas palabras todos se quedaron callados tenían ante ellos al dragón emperador rojo las acompañantes del dragón estaban listas para armar una masacre cuando

-issei_sama no cree que está lleno muy legos-dijo grayfia preocupada porque no sabía que tan poderosos eran las chicas, en eso issei se tranquiliza y su trasformación se desvanece

Issei miraba a grayfia para luego mirar a su alrededor y mirar a rias y las demás

-rias_buchou-pregunto issei mientras la miraba de re-ojo

-la siento issei a pesar de tu entrenamiento perdimos-dijo rias triste mientras los siervos de ella estaban igual

\- no te preocupes rias_buchou casi ganan si no fuera por ese ataque cobarde del yakitori, bueno nos estamos desviando del tema para que querías verme sarzechs lucifer-pregunto issei

-bueno me entere que tú fuiste el que entreno a mi hermana y sus siervos, y me preguntaba si podríamos ver el gran poder del dragón que entreno a mi hermana

-ya veo así que quieres que enfrente a ese dragoncito he sarzechs_sama…-dijo raizer- me parece buena idea será la última pelea antes de desposarme

-que dices dragonaider_ku… que quieres si ganas-pregunto sarzechs

-pero lucifer sama-dijo un akuma de los presentes

-le estamos pidiendo algo, es obvio que le demos algo a cambio y que dices dragonaider_ku-dijo sarzechs

-un rating game… de acuerdo… si gano quiero que rias gremory se le otorgara el derecho de decidir con quién desposarse-dijo issei para sorprender a todos y sarzechs sonrió ante lo dicho

-¿que? eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo lor phoenix

-bueno yo entrene a rias_buchou porque ella quería ganar el juego de valoración… y ella perdió por eso el yakitori está feliz, por eso, por enviar a sus siervas a invadir mi territorio le dañare su felicidad dos pájaros de un tiro ayudo a mi alumna y le bajo los humos al que se cree inmortal

-de acuerdo de todas maneras no perderé ante alguien como tú, que se esconde detrás de sus chicas para no salir las timado-dijo raizer sorprendiendo a todos- cuando gane me quedare con tus chicas jajaja, jajaja,

Todos se quedaron callados para luego una explosión se escuchó una pequeña llamarada de fuego azul impacto a raizer, esta explosión lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared el puño de issei estaba en vuelto en fuego, las llamas azules que le impactaron a raizer y le impedía regenerarse de sus heridas

-mis chicas no son un juguete imbécil-dijo issei con una voz carente de emociones que hizo temblar a todo el mundo y sonrojar a sus compañeras menos a shury, y poner celosas a rias, akeno, koneko y alegre a sona por tal manera de defender a sus chicas tal vez no era mala idea comprometerse con el pero aún no estaba segura el chico era inteligente fuerte amable y muy atento según le dijeron y respetaba a las mujeres no las miraba como raizer que solo era un mujeriego

Todos se quedaron callados

-me permiten hablar con ustedes dos un momento-pregunto sarzechs para que issei y raizer que salió de la incrustación de donde estaba, sus heridas se curaron lentamente pero para el no ere gran importancia, siguieron a sarzechs

 **Minutos después estaban en la dimensión de bolcillo**

-jajaja esto será muy fácil hora me las cobrare por haberme hecho ver en ridículo aquella ves-dijo raizer

Mientras issei estaba serio en medio de la dimensión, era la misma en la que peleo por rescatar a rias en su línea de tiempo

-jajaja esta vez esa chica no te defenderá-dijo raizer mientras hacía aparecer sus alas de fuego

-vas aprender que el fuego del fénix no es nada comparado con el de un dragón-dijo issei mientras sus alas de dragón hacían acto de presencia unas alas escamosas de color escarlata sus bordes eran negros brillosos y sus alas por la parte de abajo era como ver el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas

Sus alas demostraban poder y majestuosidad, todos miraban sus alas con asombro a pesar de haber las visto antes no las habían detallado pero ahora sí que las podían detallar

-jajaja muéstrame lo que puedes lagartija-dijo raizer pero de pronto un instinto asesino que opacaba al que sintió antes, lo sentía ahora, era muy poderoso

 **Salón del compromiso**

Aquí estaban todos mirando el combate entre raizer contra el sekiryuutei

- **baya será una pelea unilateral, ese yakitori va a sufrir como nunca** -dijo una voz monótona que solo las compañeras de issei reconocieron y al verla solo bajaron la cabeza un poco en signo de respeto

\- y tu quien eres otra seguidora del clase baja-dijo uno de los akumas para arrepentirse al instante de haber dicho esas palabras y que los demás con la mirada le dijeran estas murto, de repente todo el ambiente se puso tenso un aura de poder que prometía mucha destrucción, esta aura dejo a todos de rodillas ante el poder que emitía esa niña con vestido gótico

-ophis_sama por favor cálmate-dijo una de las sirvientas de issei que estaba nerviosa por lo que podría causar la ira de ophis

- **yo soy la que entreno a issei dragonaider, soy su amiga y maestra** -dijo ophis para aumentar su poder un poco más y hacer que casi todos queden contra el piso sin poder moverse, solo sarzechs podía mantener la posición de estar de rodillas las únicas que no eran afectadas eran las siervas de issei dado que eran importantes para issei, entonces ophis no dirigía su aura a ellas, después de unos segundos casi eternos ophis deja de elevar su poder para dejarlo como siempre- **así que cuida tus palabras, sino quieres que los extermine**

Para todos fue un susto muy grande, pero una duda pasaba por la cabeza de casi todos menos sarzechs, que era "quien era esa niña en realidad"

-"ella es ophis Ouruboros el dios dragón del infinito, la segunda entidad más poderosa y superada solo por gread red el ser más poderoso y ellos dos son…"-solo pudo tragar saliva sarzechs muy preocupado por lo que esto podría significar, el fin de su especie si ella lo quería-"debo admitir que no lo creí cuando lo dijo pero esto es ilógico"- eran los pensamientos de sarzechs

-ophis_sama es un honor tenerla aquí, supongo que está aquí para observar el combate entre su aprendiz y raizer phoenix-dijo serio sarzechs pero en voz baja solo para que ella escuchara

- **sí, pero más que todo es para que raven no pierda el control y los mate a todos ustedes o al menos a la mayoría antes que issei la detenga** -dijo la diosa dragón con sus voz carente de emociones

Para todos, no sabían quién era pero de alguna manera, entendieron que ella es la responsable de issei para los akumas de la casa sitri estaban felices la que era responsable de issei estaba con ellos esperarían que el encuentro terminara para hablar con ella para comprometer a issei con su hija sona

 **Dimensión del rating game**

Issei miraba a raizer esperando la orden de empezar el combate

-*yo soy grayfia lucifugus reina de lucifer, ahora pueden empezar con el rating game*-dijo grayfia

-jajaja prepárate a morir…-dijo raizer para ser detenido en su monologo de villano por un

Poderoso pullo envuelto en fuego verdoso que soltaba uno que otros destellos de electricidad solo se escuchó el **BOOM** y una ráfaga de viento salvaje que azoto l lugar con gran violencia resultado del ataque de issei

Raizer salió volando a estrellarse contra una columna, esta quedo destruidas y el debajo de los escombros

-lamento interrumpir tu monologo de villano barato pero estoy aquí para pelear-dijo issei mientras sus alas daban un aleteo para mantenerse en el aire

De los escombros sale raizer herido sus heridas son curadas lenta mente este sale respirando forzadamente-que… haaa fue… haaa eso-apenas intuyo a decir raizer mientras sus heridas son curadas lenta mente

-eso no te importa-dijo issei que apareció de tras de el con una patada descendente que impacto en su cabeza de raizer para mandar este misma a enterrarse en el suelo

Raizer se pone de pie a penas sus heridas son curadas más lentas que las anteriores, raizer ataca con unas cuantas bolas de fuego que issei esquiva fácil mente los poderes de raizer se ven débiles pero aun así sigue atacando

Issei usa llamas moradas que envía hacia raizer el cual las intenta detener con sus propias llamas las cuales son adsorbidas por las moradas y se hacen más fuertes para dar con su objetivo un **BOOM** sonó con mucho fuerza

 **Con los observadores**

Todos los observadores estaban distribuidos por los diferentes balcones para poder ver y apreciar el combate mejor

-su fuego es de diferente color como puede usar fuego de diferentes colores-pregunto lor gremory

-y ese fuego que significa ophis_sama-pregunto sarzechs pero el nombre de ophis solo lo susurro para que no escucharan los demás

- **ese fuego es muy poderoso pero el color guarda un significado** -dijo ophis para que lor gremory y lor phoenix pusieran atención a la explicación- **el fuego azul es el fuego del** **Senj** **ū** **tsu para la purificación, el fuego verde es el representante de velocidad pero absorbe las energías físicas del cuerpo debilitante a quienes entran en contacto aparte del usuario, el violeta es de destrucción máxima pero igual él puede absorber el poder del ataque enemigo y se vuelve más poderoso**

Dijo ophis con su vos monótona pero con una sonrisa apreciable por lo tétrica que era todos estaban sorprendidos por las cualidades de poder de dragonaider

 **Dimensión del rating game**

Raizer estaba que no podía mas pero no se daba por vencido quería ganar debía ganar sin importar nada, rápida mente ataco con llamarada de fuego para matar a issei pero

-es todo lo que tienes solo eso-dijo issei serio y aburrido muy notable

-a maldito lagarto como te atreves a manos preciarme MUERE SABANDIJA INFERIOR-dijo en cólera raizer pero

El fuego de raizer estaba siendo consumido por una pequeña esfera de fuego violeta, que issei creo en su mano la cual extendió hacia arriba con su mano, esta atrae las llamas de raizer como si fuera gravedad, hacia ella y la consumía al mismo tiempo, las adsorbía, eso dejo en shop ha raizer

-jajaja es todo… me decepcionas yakitori digo raizer phoenix… antes fuiste un reto…-dijo issei para dejar sor prendidos a todos por sus últimas palabras-pero ahora no eras nada que pueda darme problemas

En eso issei ataca con sus llamas violetas la bola de fuego era igual de grande a la que uso kokabiel contra ellos o usara contra ellos, raizer no pudo esquivar las llamas, quedo total mente estático por el poder que devoraba sus llamas

 **BOOM POOM** fue todo lo que se escuchó de la batalla y solo humo salía del lugar donde estaba raizer, los segundos pasaban y el polvo y la arena en pesaron a disiparse para dar a ver a raizer totalmente herido sangrando en gran cantidad brazos piernas tronco cara sangraba por todas partes,

-vaya aun estas consiente es un mérito que estés de pie pero solo fue mi ataque más débil pero acabemos con esto-dijo issei para crear una llama azul y esta comenzó a rodear su cuerpo sin ningún inconveniente- te mostrare uno de mis ataques más fuertes boosted gear

Grito issei para que su sacred gear apareciera mostrando la garra del dragón

-contempla el poder de un dragón-dijo issei para que

-[boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]- y el poder del fuego se intensifico mostrando todo su poder las llamas eran más salvajes e inquietas

-espera tú no sabes lo importante que es este compromiso para los akumas-dijo raizer asustado por lo que ese ataque pudiera hacer

-dejabu… no me importa si es importante o no pero todo ser que existe tiene derecho a ser amado y no obligado a amar… además eres un imbécil arrogante que se cree el mejor solo por tener la regeneración del fénix, eso no te hace inmortal… y las personas como tú me caen mal-dijo issei serio para luego-purificación del abismo

Dijo issei mientras arrojaba todo el fuego que lo rodeaba para a tacar a raizer

-espera yo también puedo morir- dijo raizer preocupado- ME RINDO

Grito raizer justo cuando su hermana se interpuso en el ataque e issei lo desvió al cielo para que este explotara como si fuera una explosión nuclear y empezara a destruir la dimensión creada para el juego

-la dimensión fue destruida-dijo ravel sorprendida

La dimensión colapso para que todos o al menos ellos tres terminaran en el patio de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia issei se mantuvo en el aire mirando como ravel se llevaba a raizer luego rias salió a su encuentro issei la recibió calmada mente con un abraso que la tranquilizo e issei pudo ver las lágrimas que derramaba rias y

-gracias –se oyó apenas un susurro de rias

-no te preocupes no pensaba dejar que mi amada se comprometiera con ese imbécil-le susurro issei para que rias abriera sus ojos por las palabras de issei y solo derramo más lágrimas al saber que el chico que ella ama le correspondía

 **Mientras todo esto pasaba en uno de los balcones estaban las siervas de issei**

-disculpa jovencita dijiste que eras la que cuidaba de dragonaider verdad-pregunto un hombre de cabellos cortos ojos violetas claros y una mujer con el cabello azabache largo y ojos morados oscuros

Ophis se debatía en responder no era porque quería ocultar algo aparte de quien era ella, pero del resto no sabía que responder porque ella era amiga de issei, ella le ayudo a entrenar y vive con el pero la realidad era que issei cuidaba de ella no ella de issei

- **si yo soy sophia dragonaider soy la que ha cuidado de issei desde que era un dragoncito** -dijo ophis para que no armar problemas con su verdadero nombre

-ho me alegra escuchar eso la verdad… estábamos pensando en que podríamos comprometer a issei dragonaider_ku con nuestra hija menor sona sitri, que le parece la propuesta así contaran con el apoyo de una de las casas más influyentes en el inframundo-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre creyendo que con esa frase lograría su cometido

- **mmm issei quiere tener un harem… pero si quieren que su hija este en ese harem tendrán que hablar con él solo él decide quienes serán sus parejas nadie más patriarcas sitri** -dijo ophis con su voz carentes de emociones que hizo temblar al par de sitri algo les decías que sus palabras cabrearon a la joven sophia

No muy lejos del balcón de ophis y las siervas de issei sona miraba esa interacción preocupada porque sus padres lograran su cometido pero al ver como sus padres se ponían nerviosos la tranquilizo

Mientras todo eso pasaba al mismo tiempo otra conversación sucedía

-lo siento lor phoenix pero el compromiso sebe anulado-dijo lor gremory

-nea no pasa nada además de vería de darle las gracias al chico por derrotar a mi hijo es lo que le faltaba nosotros no somos inmortales como el cree-dijo lor phoenix-pero tu hija tiene un muy poderoso aliado

-si quien lo diría el sekiryuutei está de nuestro lado al menos eso parece-dijo lor gremory

-el próximo será el hakuryuukou si no es que ya despertó-dijo lor phoenix

Volviendo al centro de todo esto issei bajo volando hasta donde estaba los siervos de rias

-hio chicos que les pareció el juego-pregunto issei mientras traía a rias estilo princesa

-issei_sempai solo jugo con el… no era necesario que mostrara tantas habilidades para derrotarlo-dijo koneko

-are, are lo haces sonar como si el solo hubiera jugado con raizer-dijo akeno pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a issei sonriendo nerviosa mente

-bueno… quería verlo sufrir un rato… por eso… no lo acabe antes…-dijo issei rascándose la nuca

-vaya issei_ku no sabía que tenías esas habilidad con el fuego-dijo kiba

-bueno la verdad son una derivación por mi condición inusual-dijo issei serio mientras los demás esperaban una respuesta-bueno, bueno ya que… yo era humano antes pero gracias a otros dragones que mejoraron mi cuerpo cuando estuve al borde de la muerte, con su carne y poder obtuve estas derivación del fuego y convertirme en un dragón humanoide

Todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso pero otra pregunta surgió que dragones fueron

-chicas hora de irnos-dijo issei y en un momento todas estaba con el-rias lo siento pero tengo que retirarme aún hay cosas que tengo que atender-dijo este para retirarse y sin que nadie cediera cuenta sarzechs

-bueno rias nos dirás porque tan contenta no creo que sea solo la ruptura del compromiso-dijo sona mientras se acercaba a rias y su sequito

-ha sona como estas creí que estarías preocupada porque tus padres hablaran con la que cuidada de issei-dijo rias para zafarse de la pregunta

-bueno sophia Dragonaider les dijo que issei quería tener un harem y que solo él decide quienes serán sus parejas nadie más… ahora dime porque tan feliz he-dijo sona

-he bueno… issei… le dilas gracias a issei por ayudarme y… bueno el… me respondió… que… no permitiría que su amada se casara con ese imbécil…-dijo entre cortado y en voz baja que solo ellos lograron escuchar

-que… issei_ku…-dijo sona no sabía que decir

-are, are,-dijo akeno

-tendré… que compartir a sempai…-dijo koneko para sorpresa de todos ellos que koneko dijera esas palabras

-mmm issei_san es muy popular-dijo Asia haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver muy tierna

-vaya pare que issei_ku va a lograr su sueño antes de que se dé cuenta-dijo kiba con una sonrisa

-estudies en serio… no me lo creo-dijo sona sorprendida

 **Una hora después podemos ver a issei con sarzechs en un laboratorio**

-y me vas a decir porque tu interés en las evil pies dragonaider_ku-pregunto sarzechs

-simple sarzechs_sama mis seguidoras son más que eso para mí y ellas quieren estar conmigo pero al ser humanas no estarán siempre con migo-dijo issei mientras lee un revista

-en pocos palabras quieres rencarnarlas para que vivan en mismo tiempo que tu pero como hacerlo si no eres un akuma-dijo el lucifer

-por eso le pedí a Beelzebu que remplazara la estructura del cambio molecular para implementar mi sangre y de ella misma se base el cambio de la estructura para que sean reencarnados en dragones-dijo issei mientras dejaba de leer

-y crees que funcione-pregunto sarzechs

Antes que contestara issei una puerta se abrió violentamente de esta salió beelzebu con una sonrisa

-claro que funciono… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido con este método cual quiera podría reencarnar a un ser para su especie bueno solo si esta no acido ya reencarnada-dijo el peli verde

Mientras le entregaba una caja a issei y la abrió para ver lo que sería su juego de dragó pies estas eran una mescla entre colores de negro rojo azul

-les agradezco su ayuda –dijo issei mientas se colocaba de pie para irse u sus chicas lo seguían

-no hay problema pero no nos vas a presentar a tus siervas-preguntaros los maou

-Lamentablemente eso es algo que aún no puedo-dijo issei para desaparecer del lugar con el emblema de issei

 **Día siguiente**

issei ingreso a la academia como normal mente lo hace las chicas lo saludaban y el respondía el saludo y se dirigía a su clase el llegar a ella, rias, akeno y sona lo saludaron

-hola issei_ku-dijo akeno

-hola issei-dijo rias

-hola dragonaider_ku-dijo sona

-hola rias_buchou, akeno_san, sona_san-respondió issei

Todo el día siguió su curso usual excepto que sona no estaba, un poco más atenta o lo que issei que le decía y como hablaba con rias la campana del almuerzo todos empezaron a retirarse

-issei hoy iras al club-pregunto rias

-si pero será después de las clases hoy tengo que hablar con alguien más-dijo issei para empezar a retirarse del salón

-y con quien tienes que hablar issei_ku- pregunto akeno

-con sona para saber qué debo hacer para que mis compañeras ingresen a la academia-dijo issei para terminar de salir del salón

-vaya parece que las chicas vendrán… solo espero tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento-dijo rias

-are, are, no te sientes preparada para hacer tu confesión de amor rias-dijo akeno mientras reía sutilmente y rias solo se sonrojo

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Issei entro siguiendo a la reina de sona, tsubaki ella lo guio asta sona la cual le dijo que tomara haciendo y luego le pregunto porque estaba allí

-bueno seré directo sona_Kaichō mis compañeras quieren estar más tiempo con migo y poder vivir una vida escolar pero como sabrá técnicamente ninguna de ellas existe por eso quería saber si podría ayudarme para inscribirlas en la academia-dijo issei mientras esperaba la reacción de sona

-ya veo… quieres que ellas estén más serca de ti por si pasa algo no le veo el problema tendrás que llenar los formularios y podrán entrar pero…-dijo sona-…vendrán todas tengo entendido que no quieres que sus identidades sean reveladas

-bueno las únicas que no asistirían seria raven que siempre está en mi sombra y la mayor de ellas-dijo ise para no revelar la identidad de shury

-sabes issei mis padres quieren comprometerme contigo…-dijo sona mientras miraba seriamente a issei-… qué opinas un compromiso conmigo la heredera de la casa sitri te convertirías en el patriarca de esta misma y una persona de gran influencia

Dijo sona para saber qué diría issei y como se comportaría pero el solo la miraba como si eso no fuera importante

-haber si entiendo tus padres me quieren comprometer contigo… quienes se creen para decidir por mi… además eso de la fama e influencia meda igual para mí eso no tiene ningún sentido además eso no hará nada con los enemigos… así que puedes decirles que no me interesa y que no tiene ningún derecho a decidir por mi quien será mi prometido porque solo yo decido quienes serán mis parejas…-dijo issei-no me mal entiendas sona_Kaichō eres una gran persona y una mujer muy hermosa que cualquiera gustaría tener… pero para mí las cosas son diferentes tiene que haber amor de por medio sino no tiene sentido… me retiro esa información no fue de mi agrado mañana ingresaran mis sirvientas

Con esas palabras issei se retiró dejando a una sorprendida y ruborizada sona por las palabras de issei él se enojó solo porque lo comprometieran sin su permiso y más aún que le hablaran de reconocimiento e influencia para él era nada eso no le importaba, nada eso, el respetaba los sentimientos de sus parejas y que fuera su decisión de estar con él no obligadas

-tal vez… solo tal vez… él podría…-dijo sona mientras pensaba en las palabras de issei

 **Con issei**

Estaba llegando al área boscosa para sentarse en el área donde inicio su conversación con koneko issei se sentó donde empezó a tocar su violín para relajarse un rato por las palabras de sona él sabía que ella era un chica de las que estaba dispuesta a solo comprometerse con la persona que ella ame al igual que rias y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella pasara por eso,

La clases siguieron su curso rias estaba en su salón issei la acompañaba mientras los siervos de rias miraban a issei mientras él estaba mirando por la ventana

-issei que pasa-pregunto rias por la actitud de issei-no nada es solo que sona me dijo algo que no me gusto muy bien-respondió issei mientras no dejaba de ver por la ventana-no acepto para dejar que tus compañeras ingresen-pregunto rias-no, no es eso es que me dijo lo que querían hacer sus padres-dijo issei para que rias se quedara seria mirándolo sabía que él no aceptaría koneko lo había dejado muy en claro

-ya veo-dijo rias pero antes de hablar

-y que piensas de ello-pregunto akeno extrañamente seria

-nada… yo no voy a estar con alguien que sea obligada tiene que ser extremamente su decisión no de otros-dijo issei serio para dejar a todas sorprendidos excepto a koneko

Issei se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en el sofá para cuando se sentó no pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando koneko estaba sentada en el regazo de issei

-esto me trae recuerdos-dijo issei en un susurro que solo rias y koneko escucharon por ser las más cerca de él, pero ninguna pregunto sabía que issei guardaba muchos secretos pero no esperaban que él les contara a que se refería con eso, antes que koneko dijera algo issei comenzó acariciar la cabeza de koneko que se relajó con esas caricias

 **A las afueras de la ciudad**

Dos figuras se acercaban a la ciudad de kuoh lentamente a la ciudad pero con mucha seguridad las dos figuras llevaban una especia de matos blancos con capota para asegurarse de ocultar su identidad una de ellas llevaba un objeto de gran tamaño en su espalda envuelta en unos velos

El lugar era una colina donde se podía ver la ciudad con mucha calma y detallada, para mala fortuna de ellas apareció una figura, una persona que estaba con una gabardina y una katana que emitía gran poder las dos encapotadas de blanco miraban con seriedad a la persona que estaba al frente de ellas una especie de gabardina negra con capota que cubría su apariencia pero solo se podía ver la parte de su rostro sus labios serios y con un tinte morado pálido y la facción muy fina de su quijada

-quienes son y que quieren en el territorio de mi señor-dijo con calma pero con una voy carente de sentimientos no era tonta, esas personas, reconocía esos mantos donde sea y esa energía que era emitida por ellas, eran siervas de la iglesia-que quieren los seguidores de dios aquí

Fueron las preguntas fuertes y frías que dijo la persona encapuchada que identificaron como mujer por su voz

-¿eres un demonio?-pregunto la que llevaba el objeto en velos-"que extraño no siento… esa aura no es de demonio… pero es poderosa quien es ella…"-eran los pensamientos de la que portaba ese objeto en velos con círculos mágicos muy complejos

-no, yo no soy un akuma… soy un dragón-dijo la chica

-un dragón tenía entendido que esta ciudad está bajo el régimen de los akumas porque hay un dragón aquí-pregunto la otra chica con una voz aniñada

-es cierto que los akumas están en esta ciudad pero este es territorio de un dragón a cual sirvo-dijo ella

-eso no nos importa a un lado-dijo la del objeto con voz de hostilidad, pero

En un momento la mujer desenfundo su katana e hizo un tajo al aire una onda de viento se formó y corto todo a su camino las chicas evadieron el ataque saltando aun lado, sus miradas se fijaron en la chica al frente de ella pudieron sentirlo eso fue una advertencia

-por nos atacas no tenemos nada contra ti-dijo la de la voz infantil

-les hice una pregunta-dijo ella seria mente mientras preparaba su katana a su lado izquierdo

-somos envidas de la iglesia para una misión de mucha importancia nada que tenga que ver con un dragón-dijo la voz con mucha hostilidad

-si puede que lo que hagan los seguidores de Elohim no tenga que ver con nosotros… pero este es territorio de mi señor y eso es invadir territorio de un dragón tiene mucho que ver lo que vayan hacer en el territorio de mi señor-dijo otra voz que salía de los arboles igual mente con una gabardina con capota pero con una diferencia unos guantes blancos con extraño símbolo que miraba a los heraldos con sus ojos rojos como la sangre que intimidaban a los heraldos

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas mientras una daba un paso al frente cogía el velo blanco que estaba envuelto en el objeto de su espalda rápida mente la desenfundo y ataco sin remordimiento

Antes que llegara a sus objetivos apareció la chica de la katana al frente de ella y detuvo su espada como si nada, la otra chica apareció al lado de la de la espada grande y ataco con una katana pero antes de que pudiera tocarla una explosión la hizo retroceder y fijo su vista en la otra chica, solo vio como tenía su mano extendida como si acabara de chasquear sus dedos

La chica de la espada grande estaba sorprendida la katana de su adversaria había resistido el ataque de su espada eso era

-"imposible como lo hizo nada puede con mi espada a menos que sea… quien es ella"-se preguntaba al momento que retrocedió por un tajo de la espada de su adversario

-que creen que hacen-dijo una voz calmada que apareció detrás de las chicas con gabardina e igual, llevaba una vestimenta igual

-llegaron como si nada y quieren ingresar al territorio de issei_sama-dijo la de los ojos rojos

-puedo saber la razón por la cual quieren entran en el territorio de un dragón… que desatara todo su ira en ustedes por invadir su territorio-dijo la nueva voz que está muy calmada eso las ponía nerviosa

-la iglesia nos envió a tratar un problema e íbamos hablar con los regentes de la ciudad-dijo la voz infantil

-y creen que las dejaran quedarse cuando están iniciando un altercado con el regente de la ciudad-dijo esta mientras estaba tranquila

-ustedes están con los akumas-dojo la otra voz de los heraldos fría y hostil

-no, nosotros servimos a uno de los dragones más poderosos fuera de gread red y ophis-dijo la voz calmada mientras los heraldos de la iglesia estaban muy nerviosas

-ustedes… son… siervas de un… dragón…-dijo la voz fría pero muy nerviosa mientras las tres contrincantes asentían con la cabeza-

-solo que remos hablar con los regentes expondremos la razón de ingresar a su territorio-dijo la otra voz infantil pero se notaba su nerviosismo

-de acuerdo le diremos a nuestro líder-dijo la de voz tranquila y mira a la de los guantes que solo asintió y desapareció en murciélagos

-creí que eran dragones-dijo la voz de una de los heraldos

-lo somos fuimos reencarnados como dragones para servirle a nuestro líder-dijo la voz de la katana mientras sus alas de dragón se manifestaban de un azulado claro parecía como si fueran casi de hielo azul mientras la otra sacaba unas alas de color amarillo con tintes blancos

 **Con issei**

Issei estaba saliendo de la academia a su lado iban karasuba mientras ellos dos salían de la acadia unos murciélagos hicieron acto de presencia y se empezaron arremolinar hasta que hai estaba valerie

-issei_sama hay unos heraldos dela iglesia que intentan ingresar a la ciudad dicen que es importante su misión-dijo valerie seria

-ya llegaron…-dijo issei mientras karasuba solo lo miraba seria y valerie no entendía pero no preguntaron dado que sabían que el venia del futuro y no podía compartir los hechos del futuro con ellas- bien que entren en nuestro territorio que mañana nos reuniremos con ellas aquí en la academia justo después de las clases

Con esas palabras valerie desapareció justo como llego

-debemos decirles a rias y las demás issei_sama-pregunto karasuba

-no será necesario… cierto sona-dijo issei para que detrás de ellos apareciera la siempre seria sitri con su reina ella solo asintió y se retiró al igual que issei

 **en la afueras de la ciudad**

De la misma manera que desapareció apareció la única faltante del grupo de tres dragonas

-issei_sama dice que pueden entrar pero hasta mañana se reunirán con él y las akumas de la ciudad en la academia kuoh después de clases-dijo la voz de la ají roja

-bueno eso es su pase, pero no causen problemas porque las acecinare sin dudarlo-dijo la de la katana

-me retiro tengo una ronda que hacer al otro lado de la ciudad chicas-dijo la otra voz mientras se retiraba en un círculo mágico, la estructura de color violeta unas enredaderas espinosas de color blanco y verde alrededor del circulo unas alas escarlatas que se extendían en todo su esplendor y una serpiente alada formando un & de color escarlata su cabeza sobre salía mirando hacia arriba y su cola pasaba por debajo y apuntaba al suelo

-bueno igual yo tengo que hacer la ronda del alrededor del norte de la ciudad-dijo la de ojos rojos que desapareció en el mismo circulo que la otra

-bueno van a entrar o se quedaran hai paradas anta mañana-dijo la voz de la joven de la katana mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía a la distancia del lugar

-no sabía que la ciudad era territorio de un dragón-dijo una de ellas

-tal vez se asentó aquí y los akumas no pudieron sacarlo y decidieron no molestarlo-dijo la voz infantil- los dragones son masas de poder andante es obvio que preferirían no enfurecerlo a que el los mate

-con cuerdo con ellos no hay que ser tontos y meterse con un dragón mejor hacemos lo mismo-dijo la otra voz seria mientras proseguía a entrar en la ciudad con calma al igual que su compañera que la seguía de serca pero algo era seguro ellas dos estaban muy nerviosas por saber qué clase de dragón es el que está en esa cuidad

 **Con issei**

Acabada de llegar a la casa dojo que tenía mientras ingresaba con calma se encontró con sus siervas reunidas en la sala de la casa mirando seriamente a miya

-hola chicas…-saludo issei tranquilamente-mmm que pasa están bien

Con esas palabras todas miraron a issei con algo de duda puesto querían saber que tanto issei sabias del futuro

-issei_sama usted sabía que vendrían esas dos seguidoras de elohim-pregunto heilyn mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el

-si-fue la respuesta de issei-ha como sabrán o lo abran sospechado desde que ophis_chan lo dijo vengó del futuro o algo similar en mi línea de tiempo nunca las conocí a ustedes porque o estaban muertas o no se nos dio la oportunidad la única que conocí de ustedes fue a valerie, las circunstancias no las dire cuando llegue a esta línea de tiempo decide entrenarme y salvar a cuantos pudiera para alterar algunos hechos y prepararnos para lo que el futuro nos prepara pero hay cosas que deben suceder para que todo salga según lo recuerdo-dijo issei tranquilo mientras se sentaba

-y una de esas cosas era mi muerte-dijo shury analizando la situación-yo moría mi hija se encontraba con los demonios se alejaba del pasado, para que eso no se alterara cuando me salvaste me distanciaste de ella

Fueron las palabras de shury mientras no dejaba de ver a issei estaba segura que esa era la razón por la que ella no pudo buscar a su hija y esposo antes

-si así es shury pero sucedió algo que no esperaba… tu pérdida de memoria llegamos a la conclusión que era un efecto secundario de que no murieras al igual que tu estado de un año en coma-dijo issei serio

-entonces que va a suceder a hora con los heraldos de dios-pregunto miya seria

-nada no interferiremos las cosas tomaran su curso natural por el momento-dijo issei tranquilo-solo sean ustedes mismas si algo no va como esperaba o como debería les informo que no interfieran de acuerdo-dijo issei para recibir un asentimiento por parte de ellas

Las chicas no refutaron las palabras de su rey terminaron la conversación se retiraron, shury y valerie se fueron a preparar la cena heilyn y sinon se fueron a entrenar karasuba y miya igual a entrenar y por ultimo issei se retiraba para las afueras de la casa para dar un paseo por el bosque

-raven me acompañas quiero dar un paseo por la propiedad del dojo-dijo issei tranquila mente

-ha… hai-dijo sorprendida por la petición de su rey

En eso los dos salieron de la casa para aclarar la mente de los dos no solo de issei si no de raven los dos caminaron por un buen rato hasta llegar a los límites del terreno de la propiedad de la casa de issei

-dime cómo te sientes desde la rencarnación-pregunto issei a raven que estaba callada

-bi… bien desde la rencarnación mi poder ha… aumentado mi poder…-dijo algo nerviosa por la posible reacción de issei

-ya veo no te preocupes con el tiempo te acostumbraras-dijo issei tranquilo mientras se sentaba en un árbol tranquilamente

-eso no me preocupa es 'eso'…-dijo raven mientras miraba tranquila a issei con su típico rostro inexpresiva-raven escúchame… -dijo issei de manera seria mientras raven lo miraba un son póker face pero con preocupación que era emitida por su mirada -… no importa lo que pase aunque pierdas el control yo te protegeré además… llegamos a la conclusión de que la razón de ello es que aún no has entrenado lo necesario para poder controlarlo pero ahora que eras un dragón podrás controlarlo con el tiempo el ADN del dragón se adaptará permitiéndote controlar tu poder al máximo…-dijo issei

-si lo se ophis_sama dijo lo mismo pero me preocupa que pase antes de que logre controlarlo y los madochis…-no termino de hablar pues issei la abraso con mucho cariño cosa que sorprendió a raven

-si alguno de ellos planea ponerte un dedo en sima no los perdonare jamás…-dijo issei mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-… además estas fuera de su alcance pues dejaste de ser una madochi y eres un dragón

Con esas palabras ella se calmó sus pensamientos dejaron de estar con ese suceso pues tenía razón issei pues ella ya no era humana por ello ella ya no tenía nada que ver con la facción de los magos eso era muy tranquilizador

-ben siéntate a mi lado-dijo issei para que raven hiciera caso mientras issei empezara a tocar algo de música mientras la música invadía todo el lugar tranquilizando a raven

Para sorpresa de ellos dos no eran los únicos de pues el resto de las chicas de issei o compañeras pero claro issei y raven no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus demás compañeras

-parece que issei ya soluciono la intranquilidad de raven no creen chicas-dijo sinon mientras mira a las demás

-si tenías razón…-dijo heilyn

-pero es mi parecer pero issei sama gusta de raven…-pregunto valerie mirando al issei y raven que tenía su cabeza en el regazo de issei mientras él seguía tocando su violín

-e mmm…-dijeron la mayoría de las chicas hasta que

-calma no entren en pánico…-dijo sinon –recuerden issei es un ser sobre natural por lo tanto él puede tener más de una esposa o novia además que el desea crear un harem

Dijo ella para calmar las auras malévola y pensamientos homicidios que se formaron alrededor de las chicas o al menos algunas de ellas, al terminar de hablar y decir sus palabras las chicas se calmaron

-buena por esa sinon… de la que nos salvamos… no me imagino lo que harían ellas por tener la atención de issei_sama-dijo shury

-jajaja yo creo que si eso pasa… no tendrán que volver a preocuparse por mi… pues seré su menor preocupación…-dijo karasuba con una de sus típicas sonrisas, sus palabras hicieron poner nerviosos a sinon y shury

 **Día siguiente**

Todo había trascurrido tranquila mente la noche fue tranquila bueno excepto por la parte donde aparte de raven por obvias razones anteriores heilyn, valerie, ¿miya y karasuba? Se colaron en el cuarto de issei y compartieron la cama del peli-negro, mechones rojos

No falta decir que issei estaba sorprendido al despertar y encontrar en su cama a las chicas claro fuera de raven y ophis_chan que eran las habituales que aparecían en su cama pero encontrara a heilyn, valerie, karasuba y miya era algo que el no anticipo

Fuera de ello todo marcho con normalidad al menos las clases de la academia porque ahora todas sus siervas estaban al tanto de issei mas que todo por la protección del aunque él no lo necesitaba

Ahora nos situamos en el club de rias donde estaban los heraldos de la iglesia que miraban con una mirada calculadora a rias, sona y sus respectivos sequito pues no miraban a nadie con la aura de dragón que despedían los seres que las enfrentaron a las afuera de la ciudad

-es un gusta tener las aquí soy rias gremory ellos son mis siervos-dijo rias mientras señalaba a sus respectivos siervos

-yo soy sona sitri y ellos son mis siervos-dijo imitando la acción de rias, sona mientras pensaba cuales podrían ser los motivos por los cuales habían hecho contacto con ellos

-mi nombre es xenovia y ella es shidou irina-dijo la peli azul, mientras mi raba a las personas o seres reunidos podía notar que no avía ningún señal de los dragones

-creo que podemos empezar… no creen mensajeros de elohim-pregunto rias

-mmm no deberíamos esperar a que el regente de la ciudad llegara-preguntó irina con una vos infantil

Rias había escuchado por parte de sona que las compañeras de issei avían hecho con tacto con ellas cuando fueron a entrar en la ciudad

-bueno, puedo que él no le interesé esto los dragones son seres que no se han afiliado a ninguna facción ellos hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren-dijo xenovia seria

Para su mala fortuna las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando a issei que entro con valerie, karasuba y sinon junto con el

-tal vez lo que pase en mi territorio es algo de mi interés-dijo issei mientras se acercaba a rias

-bueno estando todos, presentes porque razón las seguidores de dios quieren conocer aún demonio-pregunto rias

-5 de los fragmentos de excalibur que estaban bajo el cuidado de la iglesia fueron robados-dijo xenovia mientras miraba fijamente a rias y sona

Los siervos de los akumas de clase alta para ellos era sorpresa saber que excalibur existía o al menos algunos de ellos pero Asia estaba dudosa porque los heraldos dijeron 5 de los fragmentos mientras kiba solo apretaba sus puños al recordar su pasado con las excalibur

-excalibur no existe –dijo rias-disculpen uno de mis siervos fue rencarnado hace poco no te importa que le explique mientras hablamos de su ingreso a la ciudad

Xenovia poso la vista en los siervos de rias para parar en Asia mientras la analizaba con la mirada

-no, excalibur se rompió en la gran guerra en siete fragmentos ahora se ve así-dijo xenovia mostrando su espada en vuelta en velos blancos-esta es excalibur destrucción

\- esta es la mía excalibur mimic puedo transformarla en lo que yo quiera-dijo irina

-irina no tienes por qué decirles cuales son las cualidades de nuestras espadas-dijo xenovia

-ya, ya xenovia aun que sepan la habilidad de mi espada no perdería contra ellos-dijo irina

-jumm, decía uno de los fragmentos esta perdió de hace años y el otro creemos que está en manos de…-dijo xenovia pero no termino

-el que interrumpió en el proyecto de la espada sagrada intentando salvar a los sujetos de prueba-dijo kiba con mucha seriedad

-así es como sabes eso…-pregunto irina con una sonrisa pero kiba no respondió solo desvió la mirada

-si él tiene razón, dado que esta desapareció cuando el proyecto callo por ese ser-dijo xenovia mientras miraba a kiba podía sentir el odio que tenía el pero lo desestimo para posar su mirada en la chica de cabellos grisáceos-plateados, su rostro le había hecho matarse la cabeza intentando recordar de donde la había visto

-y bien eso que tiene que ver con que vinieran a mi territorio-pregunto issei hablando por primera bes, noto que la conversación se desvió del tema principal además de las dudas que tenían xenovia e irina por las palabras de kiba

-… hasta hace poco dos fragmentos de excalibur estaban bajo la protección de la iglesia ortodoxa y dos en la protestante y una en la iglesia liberal…-dijo xenovia mientras se centraba en la conversación y dejaba sus dudas de lado referentes a kiba y la chica dragón-pero los fragmentos fueron robados un fragmento de cada iglesia

Todos estaban serios ante esas palabras de la enviada por la iglesia pero issei estaba tranquilo cosa que fastidiaba un poco a las dos enviadas

-y que tiene que ver eso con un país lejano del occidente-pregunto rias tranquila mente

-rastreamos al ladrón hasta esta ciudad… es la razón por la cual estamos aquí-dijo irina por primera vez con seriedad sorprendiendo a xenovia

-si saben eso quiere decir que ya saben quién fue el ladrón no-pregunto sona mientras miraba punzante a las enviadas

-si fue kokabiel-dijo xenovia-por eso nuestra petición es… no nuestra orden es que no se involucren en esto esta es la batalla de la iglesia contra los caídos

-el tono con el que lo dices es como si insinuaras que nos aliaríamos con los caídos-dijo sona

-bueno los demonios son débiles ante las excalibur no sería de extrañar que se aliaran con los caídos para hacerse con las excalibur-dijo xenovia mientras miraba hostil mente a los presentes-si se alían con los caídos no dudaremos en matarlos aun si eres la hermana menor de lucifer

Dijo xenovia sorprendiendo a rias por saber que ella sabía quién era ella pero no dijo nada solo miro a xenovia

-lindas palabras-se escuchó la voz burlona de karasuba mientras issei solo soltó una risita por lo dicho de karasuba

-esto también es para ustedes aunque sean dragones si se interponen en nuestra misión los eliminaremos-dijo xenovia con hostilidad

-cuidada tus palabras mocosa tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre nosotras-dijo valerie mientras liberaba un poco de su aura que puso nerviosas a las enviadas de la iglesia y los akumas sentían el como el ambiente se ponía muy tenso por las palabras de la dragón

-calma valerie-dijo issei para colocar una mano en el hombro de ella

La tensión desapareció cuando issei la toco

-(así que él es el dragón que se ha propio de la ciudad)-pensó xenovia

-si sabes eso quiere decir que tienes buenos contactos-hablo rias calmada mente-pero puedes estar tranquila no aria nada que avergüence a nuestro maou, tienen mi palabra que no nos aliaríamos con los caídos

-eso era lo que queríamos escuchar-dijo xenovia

-y bien cuantos de ustedes enviaron o planean enfrentar a kokabiel solas-pregunto sona para no recibir respuesta-en serio es suicidio solo ustedes dos

-para enfrentar un fragmento de excalibur se necesita otro fragmento de excalibur-dijo xenovia

-acaso piensan morir-pregunto sona

-si-respondió irina

-…-xenovia no dijo nada

-acaso la iglesia utiliza lavado de cerebro en sus entrenamientos-dijo rias con algo de preocupación

-no te burles de nuestras creencias gremory-dijo xenovia

Un momento de silencio hubo en el salón de reunión para que todos estuvieran atentos a los movimientos de los heraldos

-no siendo más nos retiramos-dijo xenovia

-nos vemos-dijo de manera infantil irina

-karasuba no pierdas de vista sus movimientos-susurro issei muy bajo a tal punto que pareciera que solo movió sus labios sin decir nada pero gracias a sus sentidos mejorados ella escucho perfectamente

Los heraldos de elohim caminaban lentamente para salir del club de los demonios pero de repente se detuvo xenovia abruptamente al frente de Asia para luego a filar su mirada

-me he preguntado esto desde que llegue… tu eres Asia argento la bruja-dijo xenovia mientras Asia solo se quedó estática y se ponía muy incómoda por cómo le hablo xenovia y muy asustada por la palabra bruja

-ha tu eres la doncella santa la que fue excomulgado por poder curar a akumas y datenchil por igual-dijo irina con su tono infantil

-hai-dijo Asia nerviosa

-quien lo diría que te convertiste en un akuma aun que es lo mejor para una bruja como tú-dijo xenovia-no te preocupes no le dire a mis superiores que te vi aquí eso podría asustar a los que son seguidores de las doncellas

Dijo xenovia mientras no dejaba de ver Asia mientras ella estaba asustada pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta kiba estaba preparando su espada y tratando de controlar sus impulso de atacar las por la manera de la que hablaban de uno de sus compañeros pero karasuba estaba empezando hacer una sonrisa macabra mientras más insultaban a Asia ella sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso pero aun más que la trataran de esa manera a una persona que estimaba y gustaba su salvador y amo no podría perdonarlo

-dime Asia aun crees en dios-pregunto

-vamos xenovia no hay manera ella se convirtió en un akuma-dijo irina

-no irina algunos herejes guardan sus creencias aun después de dejar de seguir a dios y puedo olerlo en ella, créeme tengo con esto llámalo instinto-respondió xenovia

-haa enserio… dime asia aun crees en dios-pregunto irina

-no puedo olvidarlo… creí en el todo mi vida-dijo Asia mientras ponía una cara triste cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie de los presentes

-si eso es verdad debería cortarte con esta…-decía xenovia mientras apuntaba su espada en velos contra Asia-…espada así dios perdonaría todos tus peca

En ese momento karasuba coloco el filo de su katana contra el cuello de xenovia sorprendiendo a los akumas por su velocidad pero kiba apareció al frente de Asia en forma de protección con una espada de oscuridad en sus manos preparado para atacar a las siervas de dios

-atrévete a tocarla y tu cabeza dejara de estar sujeta a tu cuello-dijo con su sonrisa típica asustando un poco a xenovia pero se mantuvo

-que eres tú de ella para protegerla-pregunto aun sin dejar de apuntar su espada contra Asia

\- yo soy karasuba caballero de issei_sama una de los 4 sobrevivientes del proyecto de la espada sagrada y hermana mayor de Asia argento, no permitiré que una persona que no sabe por lo que hemos pasado venga amenazar a una de nosotras más aún que te atrevas a decidir quién debe morir cuando ella es una persona muy preciada para mi salvador y amo

Dijo mientras acercaba un poco más su katana al cuello de xenovia y su katana liberaba poder sacro, xenovia estaba sorprendida por las palabras de karasuba ella no sabía que habían sobrevivientes de ese proyecto pero las palabras salvador y amo solo le dejaron un mar de dudas para lego atar cabos sueltos

-(una de los 4 sobrevivientes, salvador amo, muy preciada)-pensaba xenovia mientras miraba a Asia y karasuba para luego bajar su espada despacio para que ella no creyera que iba atacar pero karasuba no baja su katana de xenovia-ya he bajado mi espada porque sigues con tu espada desvainada

-porque debería guardarla cuando has amenazado a mi hermanita-dijo ella

-no puedo pasar por alto que vengas amenazar a uno de los nuestros-dijo kiba serio con su espada lista para atacar

Issei solo miraba lo que pasaba sin decir nada pero se sorprendió por las palabras de karasuba soltó una sonrisa

-de que te ríes-dijo xenovia seria

-porque no solucionamos esto de una manera más calmada si no puedo permitir que karasuba te corte el cuello-dio issei

-acaso quieres una gue…-trato de decir ella pero

-acaso alguien vendría porque mate aun heraldo de elohim por amenazar a un ser que está bajo mi protección, pero les daré a escoger las mato ahora-dijo issei tranquilo para que xenovia e irina se quedaran calladas- o lo solucionamos con un duelo- solo a sintieran con la cabeza-jajaja buen elección

 **Fuera del club de ocultismo parte trasera**

En una barrera estaban todos reunidos mirando el duelo que se llevaría a cabo estaban presentes sona su sequito rias y su nobleza issei con sinon y valerie a su lado

-estas seguro de esto issei_ku-pregunto sona mientras miraba a issei

-si no te preocupes aun si la iglesia se entera de ente encuentro no oficial no pasara nada dado que esto paso porque ellas ofendieron aun dragón no habrá vínculo con el inframundo no te preocupes sona_kaicho-dijo issei

Mientras ella solo asentía y se quedaba callada pero rias se le acerco por el lado izquierdo y

-issei_ku he sona-dijo en un susurro para ver como su amiga se ponía nerviosa

-yo… yo… he-trato de hablar sona

-jajaja, jajaja, quien lo diría te interesa issei he-dijo insinuando rias

-yo… Claro que no…-dijo para que luego apartar la mirada

Con el duelo estaban irina frente a kiba y karasuba frente a xenovia esperando la orden de inicio del duelo

-bien escuchen no pueden matar a su oponente…-dijo issei para que una sonrisa calmada saliera de xenovia e irina-…pero eso no significa que no puedan herirlas mientras no maten a su oponente todo está permitido… en cuanto al duelo kiba, karasuba no usen sus ases no tiene por qué revelar su mayor arma contra ellas del resto pueden pelear a su gusto entendido-dijo issei

-si issei_sama-dijo karasuba

-hai maestro-dijo kiba mostrando respeto a la persona que lo estuvo entrenando aun por partes ya que la mayoría veces estaba sus hermanas del proyecto pero él también lo entreno

Esas palabras de kiba llamo la atención de los heraldos de elohim el dragón que se apodero de la ciudad era el maestro de kiba pero porque además la sobreviviente lo trataba con mucho respeto aunque…

-(si ella es una sobreviviente como se convirtió en dragón, además su salvador… puedo equivocarme pero él puede ser el que los salvo y si es así él tiene uno de los fragmentos de excalibur podría estar involucrado con los datenchil… pero para que querría los fragmentos)-pensaba xenovia-(tal vez los datenchil saben que él tiene un fragmento y lo quieren robar… es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar todos los fragmentos faltantes)-

-bueno empiecen-dijo issei

Rápida mente xenovia quito los velos de su espada para atacar a karasuba pero ella desenfundo su katana para detener el fragmento de excalibur como si esta fuera una espada normal xenovia se sorprendió al ver que la katana no se rompió que clase de arma era esa karasuba forzó su espada para hacer retroceder a xenovia para suelo hacer un corte descendente que se xenovia detuvo con su excalibur karasuba cogió su katana con dos manos y ataco con una estocada que hizo retroceder a xenovia que puso su espada para detener su estocada solo para retroceder y dejar dos líneas que eran correspondientes de sus pies

-pero qué clase de espada es esa pudo soportar el poder de mi destrucción-dijo xenovia sorprendida

-no creíste que le sirvo a un dragón solo porque si todas nosotras fuimos entrenadas por issei_sama… estar bajo el régimen de un dragón es único-dijo karasuba-gracias a issei_sama pude obtener este poder mi sacred gear lo evolucione a su máximo

Con sus palabras dichas ella cogió su espada con una mano y la otras mano libre lo posiciono como si cogiera otra espada y allí sucedió se manifestó otra katana

Con esto karasuba ataco con firmeza a xenovia

 **Con kiba vs irina**

Kiba desapareció de la vista de irina para aparecer aun metro frente a ella rápidamente convirtió su excalibur para protegerse del ataque del demonio kiba soltó una sonrisa

-tal vez si no hubiera conocido a issei sensei tal vez quisiera matarlas a las dos-dijo kiba mientras no dejaba de sonreír y forcejar con la chica para ganar terreno

Irina retrocedió no podía ganarle en fuerza con el demonio convirtiendo su espada en un látigo ataco con él a distancia para derrotar al demonio para su mala suerte el demonio era más rápido que ella

Kiba apareció de tras de ella y con una cortada rápida le hizo un corte superficial en el cuello de irina

-con eso bastara no lo crees-dijo kiba mientras apuntaba su espada al rostro de irina

-si… (Pudo haberme matado si hubiera querido pero solo me hizo un corte superficial)-dijo irina y lo último pensándolo-eres fuerte… pero porque permitieron que el dragón invadiera su territorio acaso es tan poderoso

-he issei_ku no invadió la ciudad de echo el nació aquí-dijo kiba-lo único que sé es que el salió de la ciudad porque tenía interés de conocer todo el mundo y cuando volvió nosotros estábamos en su territorio

Esa información la dejo impresionada el dragón los dejo quedarse en su territorio espera como que el dragón nació en la ciudad porque ella no sabía eso ella vivió ahí porque no supo que un dragón gobernaba esa ciudad

-como yo vivía aquí y nunca me entere que un dragón también vivía aquí-dijo ella sorprendida

Kiba no respondió solo se retiró para estar al lado de rias

-bien echo kiba mejoraste mucho-dijo rias

-si aún sigo el régimen de entrenamiento de issei_ku sin mencionar que algunas veces va a entrenarme-dijo kiba

-parece que karasuba se lo tomo muy apecho-dijo issei mientras miraba la pelea de xenovia contras su caballero

 **Karasuba vs xenovia**

Xenovia estaba que no podía más su oponente era muy fuerte no entendía como termino en esa situación, su pelea estaba muy tranquila hasta que su oponente apareció otra katana entonces todo se fue por el retrete pues karasuba atacaba de frente a sus oponentes pero su manejo en las katanas era formidable cuando de tenia los ataques de xenovia con una katana con la otra la atacaba haciéndole varios cortes superficiales no eran profundos ni letales pero solo porque su oponente no quería hacerlo pudo ver que karasuba tenía una sonrisa retorcida

Karasuba tenía de rodillas a xenovia frente a ella mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa típica de ella

-la verdad esperaba más de una exorcista fiel a la falta de elo…-

-basta karasuba-interrumpió issei-eso no se puede hablar y está prohibido

-lo siento issei_sama me emocione-dijo karasuba

-bueno eso fue la victoria de karasuba-dijo issei mientras miraba como irina ayudaba a xenovia aponerse de pie-Asia_chan me arias el favor de corarla no podrá proseguir con su misión si se queda en ese estado

Asia procedió con lo pedido por issei con un pequeño sonrojo por cómo le dijo issei

Después de lo sucedido los heraldos se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a los akumas y los dragones

-tengo una duda desde que vi a tus compañeras issei_ku-dijo sona mientras miraba a issei

-si dime de que se trata-respondió

-todas ellas son dragones ¿cierto? Pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo es posible si cuando los vimos por primera vez eran humanas?-dijo sona sorprendiendo a los presentes

-jajaja te diste cuenta… si la verdad es simple y es que ellas fueron reencarnadas…-dijo issei mirando a rias y a sona que ponían un expresión de duda y curiosidad pero antes que empezaran con las preguntas-cuando fui ayudarte con el compromiso le pedí a sarzechs que quería un juego de evil pies para utilizarlas en mis compañeras… y antes que pregunten no no soy un demonio le pedí ajuka que cambiara la composición del ADN por el mío para que los reencarnados fueran convertidos en dragones

Con esas palabras ya no sabían que pensar ese chico era como si pudiera leer la mente pero luego

-eres un viden no es verdad crei que estaban extintos-dijo sona mientras issei la miro dudoso pero rias hablo

-un viden los dragones más raros de todos tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro aunque solo fragmentos del como… porque no… porque no me lo dijiste antes-pregunto rias

-heee la verdad no sé de qué hablan primero que todo yo son un dragón humanoide no tengo nada que ver con lo que mencionaron pero meda curiosidad que es un viden-pregunto issei para que las chicas presentes les saliera una gota enorme en la nuca

- **los viden eran dragones únicos eran los más débiles de los dragones pero tenían una cualidad única ellos podían ver partes del futuro eso los hacia muy peligrosos por eso los dragones malignos atacaron primero a los viden los casaron asta extinguirlos-** dijo una vos monótona que apareció de la nada justo en los hombros de issei una niña de corta edad que estaba usando un vestido gótico

-ya veo entonces fueron eliminados por gradel y los demás cierto-dijo issei

- **sii issei ellos pero cran crauw no participo es el único de los malignos que no los atacaron-** fueron las palabras de la niña en los hombros de issei

-quien eres-pregunto rias mirando a la niña

- **la mascota de issei** -dijo la niña para que issei la mirara con duda

-ha sophi no deberías decir que eres una mascota-dijo issei

- **shury dijo que soy como una mascota, por eso soy tu mascota issei** -dijo la niña

-tengo que hablar con ella-dijo issei

Akeno al escuchar el nombre de su madre se alteró mirando a issei como exigiendo una respuesta

-issei_ku ese nombre es de…-dijo akeno no pudo terminar su oración sus palabras eran dudosas si preguntaba o no

Issei cayó en cuenta de que habían dicho el nombre de la madre de akeno estaba en problemas pero noto como akeno dudaba de si preguntar o no

-akeno…-susurro issei-tengo que irme hablaremos luego

Con esas palabras de issei él se retiró mientras akeno lo miraba no sabía si preguntar detener a issei y pedirle una explicación pero por otra parte podía ser que el nombre solo fuera eso un nombre, podría ser solo una persona con el mismo nombre de su madre


End file.
